Lost Natsu
by Temperedfire100
Summary: If Zeref was Natsus father then what kind of person would he be? How would he be living? How would he fall in love, all these questions are answered. And more! Please read! :D
1. Chapter 1

What would happen in if Natsu wasn't taught by the great fire dragon Igneel? Instead if he was taught by Zeref himself? teaching Natsu his own power and influencing every one of his thoughts and feelings towards things. 

Natsu wasn't the salmon haired boy that you know, instead his pink haired was dyed from his own magical turning into dark black rough locks that hung highly from his forehead. There was a clear change in his language and vocabulary, he also never held a smile for long, or at all for that matter. Natsu was in a war once, and it made him strong, strong through hate, he trained for revenge and gained power to get to his dream.

Everything in the guild was normal without the exeption of Natsu joining, mira was a kind and gentle women as always. Elfman was still the quiet man who loved and cooked for his sisters the perfect house husband. The guild was always happy and loud like normal and there was a sence of welcomig environment that drew him towards it.

It was a warm and shiny day in magnolia and the sun kissed the residents giving them constant warmth to everyone equally. A surprisingly happy grey ran over to the guild to report his mission to the master, Grey Fulbuster age 16, on his mission he took down the Salamander and his export in women. Even brought a blond haired girl to the guild because she was a wizard and wanted to join, he bust through announcing he was home as most people welcomed him back or waved, in there the famous Titania stared at the women standing beside him.

"Who is this Grey?" She said politetly but assertivly towards the raven haired teen.  
>"S-she a new recruit Erza." He answered nervously to which the blond came over and oogled the redhead wile constantly shaking her handing and waving compliments as she introduced herself.<br>"I'm Lucy it's a pleasure to meet you Erza-san! You're so pretty and cool and strong!" She mumbeled on and on getting a nervous glare from Grey about if the titania found it annoying.  
>"It's a pleasure Lucy. It seems you don't need my introduction, however if you wish to join this guild then I suggest you go speak to Mirajane over there. "She partially smiled at her.<br>"The Mirajane?! AHH! She was squeeling with excitment as she found her and introduced herself. Mira scanned over her up and down and up again.  
>"It seems that grey has taken quiet the liking to you Lucy-san" She said warmly as she placed her fairy mark on here, and where she wanted it and what colour she wanted it.<br>"Welcome to fairytail Lucy-san" a sweet voice came from behind as she turned around to see a pretty white haired girl with the same type dress as Mirajane.

To Natsu waking up from his sleep, a leg dangling down the giant tree as he had no support but the small branch he was laying on,Natsu could rarely get any sleep, he'd be lucky if he slept once a week, he stood up on the thin branch and let himself fall down the tree head first before flipping in the air and landing on the hard floor causing several cracks to appear on the ground he landed on before walking into his guild. The guild was on the outskirts of Oshibana Town He wasn't a member but the dark guild had accepted him as one of their own, even though he never spoke to anyone. He looked at the request board, nothing. He walked out again before going to a place he could earn money easily without much trouble. The underground fighting, it wasn't illegal, as such but that was because the magic council knew nothing about it. He journey across the desert for around half an hour before coming to an underground entrance that had a skull and cross bones carved on the stone sides along with other images of things that didn't intressed him. He walked down the path until he reached a massive underground stadium. It was crouded as the arena was in use as two mages fought against each other, he entered the stadium, everone that noticed him moved away instinctivly from fear. The match was over as soon as he got close to the ring, the comantator shouting the victory up and calling for anyone to fight against the man.

Natsu was the first up as the winner of the match claimed his money and got ready for the next match. The man had brown hair and wore a confident grin as the muscular Natsu walked in the ring showing no emotion. The man threw insult at the teen mostly about his age.  
>"Seeing as we have the famous death god in our presence lets make this match interesting"The comantator screamed in excitement at his sudden appearence. "The previous winner Kihen(Just a name i thought up) will be able to use magic, the shinigami will not. That is the only rules. Killing is not permitted, we don't need the magic coucil up our asses. BEGIN!"<br>The man blew a dark wind towards natsu followed by the same move over and over agian.  
>Natsu merely stepping out of it's way everytime getting closer to him, the man started to freak as he kept hurling the purple like wind at the teen who efortlessly dodged over and over again.<br>Before secounds Natsu had already advanced only meters away from the man. the croud cheering louder and louder at every step Natsu took towards the cocky man.  
>"Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!" He screamed at the teen releasing a huge gust of purple wind the couldn't be dodged from the close combat attack. The man composed himself and screamed after his attack "HA! DODGE THAT SHINIGAMI!" He screamed tiumphantly, then silence as shock cam crashing down on the man at the sight he had seen. Natsu merely cut the wind in half with one hand, then dashed towards the man pounding him half to death before grabbing his head and lifting him into the air, the mans eyes were faint as he looked the teen in the eyes. "You're the devil" He coughed and fell unconsious before medics came to heal him as he dropped the man. Walked to the betting stand for his money and left. 'A million jules' he thought in his head. He didn't need the money. He has lots of it.<p>

Back at the Fairytail guild when Lucy and Grey searched the notice board. "There's nothing hereeee"moaned Gray at Lucy. "If only we could do S class missions..."  
>His eyes widened at a thought of doing an S class mission. He thought of the reward.<br>"But were not S class so we can't. Don't even think about stealing an S class mission."  
>She snapped reading his mind, and looked at the notice board again.<br>"But... Lucy you know how much S rank mission rewards are?! You would have enough money to pay your starting fee at the house your renting and pay for almost a years worth of rent and have money left over after that too!" His words capturing her mind and making it immagine the amount of money. Her mind wandered as she laughed to herself at what she'd do with the money. "Okay fine. Sneek in and take one with a big reward that sounds easy okay?" she said letting money get the better of her and giving in to Greys pleads.

10 minutes later the raven haired boy ran downstaires with a request in his hands getting suspicious looks as he looked through Miras special request book and jotted Erza name in his place to not make it suspicious. (So he thought.) And then put it back in its place as if nothing happened motioned towards Lucy to leave with him before a guild member shouted after him saying he wasn't allowed to do that mission. Or any S class mission. Grey ignored their shout as they both hurried away to the train with the request in Greys hand. They made it out and would go their first S rank job, but before they went they looked at the request. "4 million Jules?!" the blond shoute almost fainting as they walked onto their train.  
>"It's an easy mission, just have to beat this guy in a ring match" He said with a huge grin on his face. "Piece of cak- ah shit whered my clothes go."He said annoyed<br>"You were stripping and flung them out the window" she wasn't surprised the'd seen it too many times to be surprised. However back at Fairytail guild there was a very angry Master.  
>"Erza, Guildarts, he called out loud enough for both of them to look up at master.<br>"THEY WHAATTTT?! "The entire guild erupted in angry screams. Before members commented on how stupid they were to do such a stunt like that. But they were worried as the master had even called Guildarts for the mission. 'It must be serious' the members thought to themselves over and over again.  
>"You must be quick, a secound is enough for one of them to be too badly injured to bring them back." His voice serious and his face mimicing his tone. And with that they rushed off to the train station to save them from what they got themselves into.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was now having her doubts after the money rush faded from her mind,  
>"Are you sure we can do this Grey, It is an S rank mission only for the super strong I'm not sure I can fight this guy. He looks kind of scary." She hesitated and looked at the request again.<br>"It's fine Luce, besides i'm going to be the one fighting. It says only 1 vs 1 but we'll split it half half because you went through all the trouble of coming with me and all. "He grinned and she felt a little more at ease but then looked at the request picture, his cold black eyes staring into lucys through the paper.  
>"Get some sleep Luce, we'll get their in the morning, it'll be fin-why do I feel revealed again?!" He looked down at his body with only his boxers remaining, 'shit' he thought to himself as he put his clothes on and went to sleep in the carrige leaving lucy awake worried before even she surcomed to a slumber.<br>The morning after the train stopped jolting them awake, they opened their eyes stretched and set off for this place just outside Oshibana Town. 

However they were very unaware of the two locked on the railway inside a magic consuming car driven recklessly by Erza, just 10 minutes behind them, 'We're not going to make it' She thought as she increased the speed making Guildarts almost throw up. He was going to kill those brats for making him stay in a car with a mad women driver for an entire night, however he was pleased that he was driving during the night time and erza rested and switched again.

"This is it" Said a confident Grey as he walked in followed by Lucy as they both looked at the 'art that was drawn onto the walls on their way down. The walk gave them both a sick feeling in their stumouch from antisipation. They made it down just as Erza and Guildarts had arrived at the top and caught up completely before sprinting down the long endless staircase.  
>"AND WE HAVE THE FAIRYTAIL WIZARDS HERE TO CHALLENGE OUR CHAMPION! " the comentator screamed down the mike in excitement. Grey and lucy were led into the ring as the mass of cheering people egged the 'shinigami' to kill them, Lucy gulped. "Why the hell is she in the ring?!" Grey screamed, "This is a one on one" he continued before motioning her to leave.<br>The comentator snorted and laughed loudly enough to be heard without the amplification, "Trust me your going to need her" He said insisting to which grey shook his head. "Suit yourself"  
>was the reply as he explained the rules, "No killing, both can use magic" The croud cheered as they knew what the outcome would be. Ring ring ring was the sound Erza and guildarts heard as the finally reached the end of the long corridor. Before seing Gray being held up by the head unconsious by the dark haired teen, Erza and Guildarts jumped into the ring to see lucy shaking from the sidelines at what she'd seen, the duo looked at their fellow guildmate who was still being held up with one hand, Erza pointed her newly equipped sword at the teen on the other end holding her guildmate<br>"Let him go." Her voice stern and angry. The comentator had annonced the sudden break in the rules. "Fairytail wizard, the boy decided to do this mission, you cannot intrude in such a manor. It was his choise to fight, and it was his fault that he is in the state he is now. 'Shinigami' (His nickname) has done nothing wrong." The second comentator explained and put her in an uncomfortable possition. 'What could she do?! The comentator was right it's his fault she cant do anything. Dammit!' She said to herself infuriated at her position. Before guildarts spoke.  
>"Shinigami-san, I know it's annoying but that brat, " He pointed to Grey "wasn't allowed to take the mission, he's not S class and this is an S class request, do you mind giving him back. " His voice was calm and Erza doubted any kind of responce would be given, 'He's evil he wont give him back dammit!' She said to herself to see the black haired teen walk towards guildarts with Grey and pass him over, not exactly gently as he threw him with one hand to Guildarts as he caught him gently. Erza gasped and looked at the teen who turned to the betting table, before Lucy stood up and in the midst of the silence yelled angrilly out of shock and fear at the teen.<br>"You thinl you'll get away with this?!" She screamed who was silence by Guildarts as a long pause had happened as he stopped walking and turned around making lucy shake and Guildarts sigh. "Damn kids" he said looking at the blonde as both Erza and him stood infront of the two C-B rank mages.

"I think it's time you go." His voice was soft and quiet and it was obvious in the dryness in his voice he didn't speak very much. The croud froze as they heard him speak, the last time he did he killed an entire guild on a mission. It was a dark guild thankfully but. still.  
>"We apologise for her insolence, she will be <em>severely<em> punished when we return. Her voice emphasizing the word severly. However what she said is true. Do you expect to not be an enemy of fairytail after this act of war?!" Erzas stern voice making most shiver and her eyes staring directly at the black eyes at the end of the ring.  
>"If Fairy tail wants a war, i'll kill you all." His soft smile still on his face as he watched Erza grow red with anger. His smile was very similar to zerefs with closed eyes "Stop this fooleshness Erza!" Guildarts shouted at the S class mage.<br>"Stop this Erza, before someone might get hurt" Natsu's smile printed on his face.  
>"You dare threaten Fairytail you monster!" She screamed, Natsu winced at the insult but smirked, he'd found her weak spot so easily, it was just a game to him, Guildarts noticed and yelled words to make her stop but it was too late the fairytail mage was already advancing at a rapid rate with her heaven's wheel armor on. Guildarts shouted after her but... Natsu didn't move till she was close enough. He reeched out and grabbed her head using her own momentum as power to slam her head against the floor. "Stop this Erza, someone might get hurt." He repeated with his usual smile while looking into the fading scarlets eyes.<p>

"I think it's time you go. " He reapeat this time completely loosing his smile and glaring at the Large brunette. "I'll leave if you give me Erza," He pressed matching the glare.  
>"Come and get her" Natsu was just analising him, 'he's patient, he has enourmous amounts of magic power, he's smart too. We'll two can play at this game.' He said to himself grinning.<br>"How'd I know you wont attack me?" He asked "You don't was his reply." There was a tension between the two when Natsu gave up on the staring contest and picked Erza up, this time carefully, bridal style. "It's a shame really. She's beautiful, it would have nice to be on nice terms he said holding her while standing in the same spot looking at her face, with a solem look. "T-that chance left ages ago when you att-acked my nakama." Her eyes barely opening  
>"Oh I see, the Ice mage, I didn't hurt him. It was a quick blow to the side of the neck." He said defending himself from the scarlet who stared into his dark eyes. "And last I remember... I reacted in self defence..." He said looking at guildarts then her as she was in his arms. "Twice" He smiled his normal small smile (lets call it the 'Z smile' for Zerefs smile)<br>"You hurt my nakama," She said still weakly as he walked to Guildarts, slowly with her.  
>"You hurt my feelings" He retorted as she wasn't sure if he was being serious or not.<br>"How?" She questioned disbelieving that he'd be hurt, "You called me a monster," He then looked more seriously at her. "And your mission here was to hurt me, you are no better than I" He said looking at her, anger, sadness, death, hate, bloodthurst mixed into his cold dark eyes. She saw no sign of light and happiness at all. He was lonely. She could tell. He was just a lost soul who didn't find the right path into a nice life. Before his eyes softened when he looked at the red haired mage.  
>He stood right infront of Guildarts who was watching everyone of his moves.<br>"Oh there goes your other friend." Natsu said as he saw Lucy on the floor.  
>"That wasn't me" He said smirking at his joke. (He never said jokes) "But what happened to her" He started aproaching the blond with the redhead in his hands but was stopped by guildarts. "Thats far enough, don't get any closer. And put Erza on the floor and back away." Natsu stopped, he still had the redhead in his arms as she couldn't move before a thought passed through his mind. He laughed really quietly trying to hide his sudden thought that crosed his mind, "Sure. but how are you going to carry the three big people, two on your legs and one holding onto your leg?" He giggled to himself agian at the very thought of it.<br>A sweat drop passed through both of the consious people at seing his childish side but then actually realised that Grey was quiet big and muscly and Lucy well... She was a girl with big weapons, (-;

"I'll leave you here for a minute, will you be okay on your own?" He said looking at Erza.  
>"I wouldn't do that if I were you... Look around, only a fool would do that." Guildarts did what the 'shinigami' said and saw the crowed all stairing at the three. Most with weapons or most exetremely drunk. Guildarts was the one in an very bad possition.<br>"Erza can you stand?" He asked pleading that she could, Erza was barely consuious but wiggled a little to make him set her down. Which he did, gently. To which she emmidiatly collapsed falling face first. She braced for impact of the cold stone floor but felt two arms suddenly appear underneath her and catch her, "thanks Guildarts" she said in her quietly.  
>But when she opened her eyes, she saw the black haired mage... 'Guildarts huh'... *Grin*Erza's eyes widened as she saw him. 'Why would you?' She thought to herself.<br>"You do know what happens to people who break the rules here... right?" His voice still soft and kind sounding. Guildarts read up about this place, those who break the rules and run away without permission from the other contestant are punished by death, which means Grey and Lucy would be killed. Cold sweat passing down the brunettes head.

'If I make a move for the door with grey and Lucy, the mages will attack me and i'll have no way of attacking back with both arms being used and legs for running. Plus The remaining would go for Erza dammit!' 'however...' "It seems you've thought this through properly now." Natsu pointed out as Guildarts left his chain of thought with an idea. " As soon as I drop this girl- I mean Erza, then... She's will be taken... and killed or... Other things." Erzas eyes widened at the thought of it and winced when she tried to move, pain still locking her body shut. "Then don't let her go" Guildarts said with a smile that confused him completely.  
>"You're requesting my help?" He said in disbelief. "Very sharp I see, and yes I am."<br>"So you are requesting the person you came here to protect your 'nakama' from... To actually help you protect them. " The crowed moving closer to the stadium slowly from antisipation, this had never happened before it was a completely new thing. "What an incredible turn of events" Natsu said cracking another joke out which got a tiny chuckle from the girl he was carrying. "And why should I help you?" The black haired teens face turned back to the 'Z snile' as he waited for the tall older man to respond. "Because you're not a monster" Guildarts saw the angry wince on his face as Erza called him that. 'Check' His smile completely disappeared but he couldn't tell if he was angry or not. It was a risky move to play with emotions. Especially since he head the titania helpless in his hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You're a reasonable man, I think you've had a hard life, theres sadness in your eyes that completely distinguishes you from a monster. Natsu's eyes turned intence as they looked at the brown haired man. "We can help you though, at fairytail guild, we can help you."  
>"You are a persusive man, it seems that I am not only one who can find weaknesses." <p>

"I've never helped anyone with anything before..." He thought out loud for a while as the croud watched him intently. "Would you mind me carrying you though?" He was looking for any reason to decline, his soft side was getting the better of him. Erza shook her head softly still in her daze as to why he would save her from getting hurt, to humilliating herself and just watching her fall down helplessly. 'Why?' She asked herself. Grey was waking up and mutterd how much his neck hurt.  
>"Fine." He said a little grumpily. 'Why? Why Is he helping us' The croud slowly took their magical weapons out and proceeded closer to the stage to which Natsu and Guildarts noticed, Guildarts slapped Grey awake to get him ready and ordered him to bring Lucy with him as Natsu threw Erza gently to guildarts as he cleared a path by swinging an arm as black magic blew everyone away violently, Grey was confused but picked up Lucy and ran for the clearing with Guildarts and Erza behind him, with Natsu directly behind covering them. A special throwing knife was thrown directly at greys head as Erzza watched in almost slow motion as grey turned slowly to look at the knife coming his way, he couldn't protect himself, before a heavenly death angel fell before him saving his life by catching the knife as it cut into his wound. He turned to the closet person and threw it directly in his chest killing him and swearling new attacks sending people flying at least 50 at a time. They made it to the staires as they began runing up one of the exits, the one they parked the magic car in. Erza couldn't see what was going on as she could only see the ceiling moving fast, and hear loud explosions and feel the shock waves blowing her hair sideways, once natsu got in the staircase he turned back to hand to hand combat to pick off the faster ones and then blowing the cieling of the staircase down ontop of the onconsious blocking their entrace, Natsu then at an incredible speed sprinted towards the exit quickly catching the group up as Erza saw him jumping over her and guildarts momentarily as she turned her head as he landed infront of Grey who freaked out completely dropped lucy and starting to attack him.<p>

Natsu knocked him out again this time picking up Lucy and Grey and start running at high speeds, Guildarts and Erza sweat dropped at the sight at knocking him out without hesitation but he carried on running as he heards rustling of rocks at the bottom of the staircase. Natsu stopped putting the people down before going to blow another avalanch of rocks down the stairecase before he was stopped. "No. Don't it'll kill them!" Guildarts said before putting an arm on the wrist that was pointed at the cieling.  
>"That was the point..." Natsu said assertivly and confused at the thought of not killing them. "No means no" Guildarts pressed seriously staring at the mage with furiosity burning in his eyes. They stared each other, with a person at the bottom finally bursting through. Natsu reached into a bag pocket grabbing a kunia knife throwing it down the thousand steps with great power hitting the man directly in the chest killing him instantly. "No" Guildarts say once again in a threatening tone with white magical power coming from him.<br>He didn't respond just picked up the two in a huff mumbling how Guildarts knew nothing.

Natsu made it out and looked at the car as if it was some kind of aweful torture chamber, before he got in shaking a little placing the two down on the opposite row of seats infront of him. Before guildarts placed Erza in the car next to him as the other seats were occupied. (He wasn't a dragon slayer but he still didn't like transport he felt unconfortable in them.) Before Guildarts started to drive at a blury rate within secounds they were on the rail way heading back towards their guild. Natsu freaked out thinking that a train would come and demolish the small fragile magic car. But his mind froze when he felt a head shift into a resting position on his shoulder. He shakily turned his head to see Erzas head resting with her eyes barely open, he didn't know what to do. "Do you not hate me?" He questioned looking at her. She shook her head slowly shocking him, "But I hurt you.I insulted your guild." His voice was a little shocked and worried. "You... didn't mean... it. "she said weakly looking into his cold dark sad eyes. She continued with. "It's the weak... that fear the ...cold, but the ... strong who fear warmth..." His eyes widened completely, it was true. He never knew how to be kind or warm to another... Was she trying to teach me how?... No one has ever tried to do that before, what do I do? AhHHH! 'Think Natsu! THINK!' He screamed in his head, Before remembering something his dad had said, "When a person shows a guesture of attactchement you must return it or it may become an insult." He remembered having no idea what the hell that meant and questioned his fathers sanity but now he understood. 'Thank you Father' He said to himself. Erza had no idea what she was doing, 'why am I doing this?! He's a mon-...He's evi-l.' she said not quiet believing her own thoughts. 'But he is warm and comfortable. I could stay here forever... No! I must not give into such temptations of the heart' She said to herself...

Natsu had no idea of how she'd react but he slowly rested his head on her head that was sitting comfortably on his shoulder. Her eyes shot open then back to normal as she smiled softly to herself. 'Scratch the evil part' she thought as such an 'evil' guy sharing a touching moment with her. After minutes Natsu finally calmed down and closed his eyes snuggling in to a comfortable feeling he had never felt before. He showed a real smile, his first in years. Before easing into his peaceful slumber, that he tried to find many times, in the presence of this women, he could sleep at such ease. (Natsu has sleeping issues.)

The journey was long as grey and Lucy started to wake up and see the mighty titania and the Black haired teen snuggled into each others warmth, with Erzas head resting comfortably on his shoulder and the shinigamis head resting on hers as they both slept. Grey out of fear swung a right hook that hit an unsespecting Natsu in the nose, who just opened his eyes looked at him in such a way that he thought he wasn't going to survive the night, as he tried to nudge forward to destroy the teen he heard a quiet moan come from Erza. Natsu simply sat back in his place and motioned with his two fingers pointing to his own eyes then Grey as a warning. It's safe to say he stripped from fear as Natsu looked at him discusted at what he was doing. "Are you two really going to do _it_ here and now?" His eyebrow slightly twitching.  
>Lucy and Grey exchanged confused looks, Lucy was the first to understand as her head went bright red from blushing so hard. Grey looked at her questioningly to then look down to see himself stark naked sitting in his seat. He went bright red looking at the man then in a frenzy to find his boxers and trousers. He slipped them on quickly before Natsu rested his head against Erza again urning him an aproving moan as she snuggeled into him, for once in his life since after Zeref 'left' him he was happy, happy to be alive. It was the middle of the night and Guildarts was getting tired, meaning a worse chance of not crashing, He knocked on the window behind him towards the drivers seat that was in the cold and he couldn't see very much, this got the drivers attention and Natsu told him to drive into a safe area. He did just that as Natsu got out of the car resting Erzas head on his black scaly scalf that he always wore ontop of his black button up shirt with a random mark on the left side. And he wore dark blue trousers with red stripes streaking across it but a large black robe covering most of his clothing. Natsu then much to Guildarts surprise put up a powerful invisible barrier up, in the shape of a very large boulder suiting the terrain as it had many of them, trees also surrounded them with only one path out for the car but they were safe, the barrier also covered part of a deep and wide river that would be good for fishing. Guildarts emmidiatly fell into a slumber from exausting himself driving the magic consuming car.<p>

An hour later Guildarts woke up. emmidiatly checked the car to see it was empty.  
>He panicked and searched around to find the mysterious teen as he got up and did a 360 spin finding a welcoming fire and a small sheler with a blanket made of fur, the teen was sittind by the fire pouring a bowl for the now awake brunette. "It's good you don't trust me you know" Natsu said motioning for Guildarts to take the food. He didn't know how to answer, so he changed the subject to the stew that he was cooking. "Whats for dinner?" He smiled toward the teen "Only things I could find around, but theres fish a boar some potatoes and a some lettuce. Guildarts looked under the shelter at the 3 mages snuggeled under a massive peice of boar furskin that would have been at least the size of a small Skyrim. He was confused at the boy, he'd accepted so easily, it was almost as if he was searching for a way out of that place. 

"Do you always cook for yourself?" The teen nodded the poured a bowl for himself as he ate it with a small metal spoon that he got out his pocket showing two swords found on his back. Ready to be draw but sight of them disappered as his cloack sat back into it's old possition. He finished quickly but politely making sure he finished before guildarts started and filled his bowl again this time for another person. "Whos that for?" Guildarts asked currious for the answer. The teen shortly replied by saying Erzas name as he walked to the car and picked out the only 3 spoons that were in there. Before throwing one to the brunette which was well caught with fast reflexes. He wasnt testing him, just giving him a spoon to eat with really. "The other two need food too you know." He said grinnig at his attatchment to the famous titania. "The others don't have a blow to the head which needs protein to heal." Guildarts laughed before muttering something like "Nice excuse" as natsu igonred it and carried on "although that guy" he pointed behind him as he cleaned the spoons in bloiling water "might have brain damage, unclothing himself completely in the car whilst sitting next to a women." His voice as surprisingly normal, which was soft voice that was never raised to a shout. "He has a stripping addiction, he can't help it." The teen chuckled a little thinking of it, it made sence in his mind but carried on to press the beautiful scarlet awake by shaking her body a tiny bit to prevent hurting her, she grumbeled and opened her eyes to see the teen with a bowl of food. He set it down next to her and hekped her better position herself for eating. She was really sleepy at first but when the warm food was fed to her she awoke properly watching him fead her. Her cheeckes redened at what was happening before he made her finish. "I suggest you get sleep Guildarts-san" Natsu said as he jumped up a tree to scout and remain on lookout. He did as he was told, not before helping himself to more food in the huge container that had endless food in it. Then went to bed only glancing up once as Natsu sat on a clear branch with no leaves giving him a good veiw of almost everywhere,  
>'He'll come in when he's satisfied no one is close' He said to himself. before going in the shelter and finding a spare part of the boar fur and rapping himself warm in it. <p>

The next morning Erza was the first to awake, her head ache had gone and she felt fine, she inspected the shelter and wondered who had done it, she got up from her warm position finding the fire still going and keeping the food warm. She walked out the shelter and stetched looking into the clear blue sky, although it was clear sky's it was really cold she though, spotting the teen still sitting on the same brach looking at for any signs of an attack. She smilled as she remembered what she had done last night, and remembering the moment they shared even feeding her, her face flushed as she realised she was wearing a warm black scarf. The very same that he wore, she jumped up several branches before landing on the same one he was sitting on. He was lying lazily and carelesly with one leg hanging off and the other sat comfortably on the branch with his body facing towards the way the branch had branched. She sat down where she landed, not too far from him but not so close, his eyes were a little disapointed but his face held the 'Z smile'.  
>"You never did tell me your name. " She said nicely looking out at the clear view. He was tempted to say something smart like, 'you never asked' but gave up as he looked at her smile.<p>

fbfcv"You're a reasonable man, I think you've had a hard life, theres sadness in your eyes that completely distinguishes you from a monster. Natsu's eyes turned intence as they looked at the brown haired man. "We can help you though, at fairytail guild, we can help you."  
>"You are a persusive man, it seems that I am not only one who can find weaknesses." <p>

"I've never helped anyone with anything before..." He thought for a while as the croud watched him intently. "Would you mind me carrying you though?" He was looking for any reason to decline, his soft side was getting the better of him. Erza shook her head softly to not hurt her neck any further. Grey was waking up and mutterd how much his neck hurt.  
>"Fine." He said a little grumpily. The croud slowly took their magical weapons out and proceeded closer to the stage to which Natsu and Guildarts noticed, Guildarts slapped Grey awake to get him ready and ordered him to bring Lucy with him as Natsu threw Erza gently to guildarts as he cleared a path by swinging an arm as black magic blew everyone away violently, Grey was confused but picked up Lucy and ran for the clearing with Guildarts and Erza behind him, with Natsu directly behind covering them and swearling new attacks sending people flying at least 50 at a time. They made it to the staires as they began runing up one of the exits, the one they parked the magic car in. Erza couldn't see what was going on as she could only see the ceiling moving at a fast, and hear loud explosions and feel the shock waves blowing her hair sideways, once natsu got in the staircase he turned back to hand to hand combat to pick off the faster ones and then blowing the cieling of the staircase down blocking their entrace, Natsu then at an incredible speed sprinted towards the exit quickly catching the group up as Erza saw him jumping over her and guildarts momentarily as she turned her head as he landed infront of Grey who freaked out completely dropped lucy and starting to attack him.<p>

Natsu knocked him out this time picking up Lucy and Grey and start running at high speeds, Guildarts and Erza sweat dropped at the sight at knocking him out without hesitation but he carried on running as he heards rustling of rocks at the bottom of the staircase. Natsu stopped putting the people down before going to blow another avalanch of rocks down the stairecase before he was stopped. "No. Don't it'll kill them!" Guildarts said before putting an arm on the wrist that was pointed at the cieling.  
>"That was the point..." Natsu said confused at the thought of not killing them. "No means no" Guildarts pressed seriously staring at the mage with furiosity burning in his eyes.<br>He didn't respond just picked up the two in a huff mumbling how Guildarts ruined his fun.

Natsu made it out and looked at the car as if it was some kind of aweful torture chamber, before he got in shaking a little placing the two down infront on the opposite row of seats infront of him. Before guildarts placed Erza in the car next to him as the other seats were occupied. (He wasn't a dragon slayer but he still didn't like transport he felt unconfortable in them.) Before Guildarts started to drive at a blury rate within secounds they were on the rail way heading back towards their guild. Natsu freaked out thinking that a train would come and demolish the small fragile magic car. But his mind froze when he felt a head shift into a resting position on his shoulder. He shakily turned his head to see Erzas head resting with her eyes barely open, he didn't know what to do. "Do you not hate me?" He questioned looking at her. She shook her head slowly shocking him, "But I hurt you.I insulted your guild." His voice was a little shocked and worried. "You... didn't mean... it. "she said weakly looking into his cold dark sad eyes. She continued with. "It's the weak... that fear the ...cold, but the ... strong who fear warmth..." His eyes widened completely, it was true. He never knew how to be kind or warm to another... Was she trying to teach me how?... No one has ever tried to do that before, what do I do? AhHHH! 'Think Natsu! THINK!' He screamed in his head, Before remembering something his dad had said, "When a person shows a guesture of attactchement you must return it or it may become an insult." He remembered having no idea what the hell that meant and questioned his fathers sanity but now he understood. 'Thank you Father' He said to himself. Erza had no idea what she was doing, 'why am I doing this?! He's a mon-...He's evi-l. she said not quiet believing her own words. 'But he is warm and comfortable. I could stay here forever... No! I must not give into such temptations of the heart' She said to herself...

Natsu had no idea of how she'd react but he slowly rested his head on her head that was sitting comfortably on his shoulder. Her eyes shot open then back to normal as she smiled softly to herself. 'Scratch the evil part' she thought as such an 'evil' guy sharing a touching moment with her. After minutes Natsu finally calmed down and closed his eyes snuggling in to a comfortable feeling he had never felt before. He showed a real smile, his first in years. Before easing into his peaceful slumber, that he tried to find many times, in the presence of this women, he could sleep at such ease.

The journey was long as grey and Lucy started to wake up and see the mughty titania and the Black haired teen snuggled into each others warmth, with Erzas head resting comfortably on his shoulder and the shinigamis head resting on hers as they both slept. Grey out of fear swung a right hook that hit an unsespecting Natsu in the nose, who just opened his eyes looked at him in such a way that he thought he wasn't going to survive the night, as he tried to nudge forward to destroy the teen he heard a quiet moan come from Erza. Natsu simply sat back in his place and motioned with his two fingers pointing to his own eyes then Grey as a warning. It's safe to say he stripped from fear as Natsu looked at him discusted at what he was doing. "Are you two really going to do _it_ here and now?" His eyebrow slightly twitching.  
>Lucy and Grey exchanged confused looks, Lucy was the first to understand as her head went bright red from blushing so hard. Grey looked at her questioningly to then look down to see himself stark naked sitting in his seat. He went bright red looking at the man then in a frenzy to find his boxers and trousers. He slipped them on quickly before Natsu rested his head against Erza again urning him an aproving moan as she snuggeled into him, for once in his life since after Zeref 'left' him he was happy, happy to be alive. It was the middle of the night and Guildarts was getting tired, meaning a worse chance of not crashing, He knocked on the window behind him towards the drivers seat that was in the cold and he couldn't see very much, this got the drivers attention and Natsu told him to driver into a safe area. He did just that as Natsu got out of the car resting Erzas head on his black scaly scalf that he always wore ontop of his black button up shirt with a random mark on the left side. And he wore dark blue trousers with red stripes streaking across it but a large black robe covering most of his clothing. Natsu then much to Guildarts surprise put up a powerful invisible barrier up, in the shape of a very large boulder suiting the terrain as it had many of them, trees also surrounded them with only one path out for the car but they were safe, the barrier also covered part of a deep and wide river that would be good for fishing. Guildarts emmidiatly fell into a slumber from exausting himself driving the magic consuming car.<p>

An hour later Guildarts woke up and emmidiatly checked the car to see it was empty.  
>He panicked and searched around to find the mysterious teen as he got up and did a 360 spin finding a welcoming fire and a small sheler with a blanket made of fur, the teen was sittind by the fire pouring a bowl for the now awake brunette. "It's good you don't trust me you know" Natsu said motioning for Guildarts to take the food. He didn't know how to answer, so he changed the subject to the stew that he was cooking. "Whats for dinner?" He smiled toward the teen "Only things I could find around, but theres fish a boar some potatoes and a some lettuce. Guildarts looked under the shelter at the 3 mages snuggeled under a massive peice of boar fur the would have been at least the size of a small Skyrim. He was confused at the boy, he'd accepted so easily, it was almost as if he was searching for a way out of that place. <p>

"It's really nice, do you always cook for yourself?" The teen nodded the poured a bowl for himself as he ate it with a small metal spoon that he got out his pocket showing two swords found on his back. Ready to be draw but sight of them disappered as natsu put his cloack sat back into it's old possition. He finished quickly but politely making sure he finished before guildarts started and filled his bowl again this time for another person. "Whos that for?" Guildarts asked currious for the answer. The teen shortly replied by saying Erzas name as he walked to the car and picked out the only 3 spoons that were in there. Before throwing one to the brunette which was well caught with fast reflexes. He wasnt testing him, just giving him a spoon to eat with really. "The other two need food too you know." He said grinnig at his attatchment to the famous titania. "The others don't have a blow to the head which needs protein to heal." Guildarts laughed before muttering something like "Nice excuse" as natsu igonred it and carried on "although that guy" he pointed behind him as he cleaned the spoons in bloiling water "might have brain damage, unclothing himself completely in the car whilst sitting next to a women." His voice was surprisingly normal, which was soft voice that was never raised to a shout. "He has a stripping addiction, he can't help it." The teen chuckled a little thinking of it, it made sence in his mind but carried on to press the beautiful scarlet awake by shaking her body a tiny bit to prevent hurting her, she grumbeled and opened her eyes to see the teen with a bowl of food. He set it down next to her and helped her better position herself for eating. She was really sleepy at first but when the warm food was fed to her she awoke properly watching him fead her. Her cheeckes redened at what was happening before he made her finish. "I suggest you get sleep Guildarts-san" Natsu said as he jumped up a tree to scout and remain on lookout. He did as he was told, not before helping himself to more food in the huge container that had endless food in it. Then went to bed only glancing up once as Natsu sat on a clear branch with no leaves giving him a good veiw of almost everywhere,  
>'He'll come in when he's satisfied no one is close' He said to himself. before going in the shelter and finding a spare part of the boar fur and rapping himself warm in it. <p>

The next morning Erza was the first to awake, her head ache had gone and she felt fine, she inspected the shelter and wondered who had done it, she got up from her warm position finding the fire still going and keeping the food warm. She walked out the shelter and stetched looking into the clear blue sky, although it was clear sky's it was really cold she though, spotting the teen still sitting on the same brach looking at for any signs of an attack. She smilled as she remembered what she had done last night, and remembering the moment they shared even feeding her, her face flushed as she realised she was wearing a warm black scarf. The very same that he wore, she jumped up several branches before landing on the same one he was sitting on. He was lying lazily and carelesly with one leg hanging off and the other sat comfortably on the branch with his body facing towards the way the branch had branched. She sat down where she landed, not too far from him but not so close, his eyes were a little disapointed but his face held the 'Z smile'.  
>"You never did tell me your name. " She said nicely looking out at the clear view. He was tempted to say something smart like, 'you never asked' but gave up as he looked at her smile. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Natsu chapter 4, Thank you for the advice, hopefully this should be better then before, ps Temperedfire100! Please review thanks a bunch!

"A lot of people have different names they've given me. But my real name is Natsu, and you are the first to know that apart from the person who named me of course. " He said loosing his smile and looking into the distance. She looked at him, his eyes were always sad.  
>"Well Natsu." She said smiling and standing offering a hand for help up to him "I believe you would be a great part in our guild, and you will become a loving friend with some work" She said smiling even more. He looked at her questioningly. "I-I, don't think i'm ready yet" She looked at him a little more confident and eager saying.<p>

"Whenever you are ready, I'll always hold my hand out for you," she said with a little more enthusiasm then before, "all you have to do it take it." She moved her hand closer to the mage expecting a response. He slowly reached up and gripped her extended hand gently as she pulled him of easily to make sure she didn't loose balance. And smiled before jumping down to lower branches and jumped of softly landing and going to eat food, he let himself fall again much to Erzas surprise as a jolt of fear for his health overtook her body. She didn't have time to shout his name as he'd already landed on the ground softly this time not to wake the others.

She smacked him on the head and yelled at the confused teen about never doing stuff again before pulling him in for a tight hug from relief. He was so confused he didn't know what to do. So he relied on his fathers advice once again before hugging back. A clearing of the throat was made behind Erza so she pushed him in a bushes and down a small hill instinctively. "Is that a way of treating your boyfriend?" It was Guildarts with a sly grin on his face as Erza nervously looked at him then remembering she pushed down the hill sent her mind spiralling, 'That didn't just happen, i didn't just push him in a hill. There goes any sort of friendship'...

Natsu lay down at the bottom of the hill confused, 'did I do something wrong?' He thought looking at his right hand that he raised above him, 'you always did lie to me father...' He thought as he pictured his father again... 'What would you do?' He thought...  
>'I should apologise, it was very rude of me to touch someone un-expecting it.' He got up and walked up the hill to see Guildarts and the trio eating. He sat patiently to wait his turn for food before being called over by guildarts. "Is there something you need me to do?" Guildarts gave him a strange look as Grey was freaking out from his unexpected punch in the face last night. But Natsu seemed to have forgotten. "Aren't you going to eat with us?"<br>"No" Was his answer not blinking or anything dead serious. "And why not?" Erza asked in a daring tone still angry at herself as she thought she'd made him try and keep away from her at all costs. When actually he had always eaten alone and it was just instinct to him. "Sit down and eat with us, Natsu" Guildarts said, Natsu's eyes widened as he stared at the brunette, who just kept a little grin, he knew now that he was eavesdropping on them but didn't confront him. "If I must." That was it, Erza 'knew' he was avoiding her.

"How'd you sleep?" A naked Grey asked Lucy to try ease the tension spiraling between Natsu and guldarts. "I couldn't sleep from all the worry of having not paid the rent and being broke because we didn't complete the mission and get millions and millions" She rambeled on spiking a memory in Erzas mind. "Thats right, you still need to be severely punished."  
>"I haven't forgotten I just thought it'd be better to do it at the guild." Guildarts said as Natsu helped himself to more food. "Other then that you never came in the shelter you made last night." He said narrowing his eyes, "why is that?" Natsu loved to give simple answers that bend the truth to end conversations quickly, "didn't feel like sleeping." His voice not sounding diffrent as he could keep a straight face. "You slept perfectly well in the car" He pointed out with a sly grin again. Natsu didn't answer, he didn't want to say he had sleeping issues. He only found out it wasn't normal, when he saw that at night towns would completely disappear into their homes and fall into a deep slumber every night.<p>

Guildarts not knowing it was a touchy subjected pried in more, "Well?" Erza was also curious, he hadn't moved from his position in the tree that she'd seen him in the night before. "Do you have particular sleeping arrangements everyday?" She asked curiously. He really wasn't comfortable talking about this so he finished his bowl quickly, said, "I'll take the barrier down."

(((Guildart POV))) 'Touchy' in the subject of sleep'? I'll have to ask someone about that'... "Lets get ready to leave." He said suddenly observing the black-haired teen. He thought about his power. He looked at the barrier disintegrating slowly from the top. He watched and observed. 'He has a lot of patience, power, he's clever, and someone we don't want as an enemy.' Guildarts thought to himself before being snapped out of his trance by Erza.

"Are you listening to me?" Asked a angry looking Erza as she watched him snap out of his daze. "Pardon?" Guildarts replied with switching his attention to the red-head. "I said that we've packed up and are ready to go." She said twitching as Guildarts face seemed spaced out. "Oh right..." He said pondering about Natsu. A punch in the arm was given as he gripped it quickly with a loud yelp. "Okay okay... Geez" He didn't know that he was being childish and putting a sulking face on but it seemed right to him. The duo joined the two other fairytail members one who stood idly by watching everyone finishing off the final remains of food.

(((Erzas POV)))  
>"Are you ready for your punishment ?" Erza said demonic eyes from her seething rage, "Yes Ma'am" Lucy and Grey shouted in unison. Guildarts rolled his eyes at her remark. They finished their meals packed the bowls and sat still inside the car, this time sitting opposite from each other. She watched them get in the car before she talked to him. "I'd prefer if you don't eavesdrop on me ever again. Guildarts. I can tell by how close he keeps his name to himself he doesn't want everybody to know it. I'd hate such a thing to be spilt." She said in a daring tone. "I overheard," He corrected. " and yes could tell."<p>

He got up and put the leads that connect his magic power to the car on as he sat comfortably. Before Erza proceeded to the car opening the passenger door. "Move" was the only word she said as Lucy fled next to grey, who was just as scared. Natsu looked at the car monstrosity again, he got over the weird feeling but he had... distractions last time...  
>He got in quickly only after Guildarts taunted him for being slow. He took the seat next to Erza again, He realised she was still wearing his scarf.<p>

She noticed him looking at it and blushed, he'd given it to her after he left the car as a pillow and then wrapped it around her neck when he moved them. Guildarts suddenly had a realisation, "Hey! Why didn't you carry me into the shelter i was cold ya know!" Natsu grinned. "Too fat" Guildarts couched up something he didn't know he had in his mouth swerving the car from shock. "TOO FAT?!" "BASTARD WHO YOU CALLING FAT!" He said looking not looking where he was driving, Natsu and Erza laughed at his angry moment to see lucy and Grey asleep. 'Its been a minute...' A sweat drop appeared.

(((Natsus point of view.)))  
>"Oh." He turned to Erza gaining her full attention. He bowed his head from the lack of space to do a full bow. "I apologise for earlier." He said with his head still bowing, "I should not have made you so uncomfortable." He hung his head lower in shame waiting to get a shouting at or a punch in the face. Ect.. Erza was speechless. 'Definatly not evil' She said as she smiled at him and lifted his head from his chin, slowly, looking into his sad cold eyes. "It wasn't your fault at all, I was so surprised that Guildarts was awake I just..." He looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure?" He said slowly and quietly, she nodded.<p>

There

was a moment of silence as non of the mages faces moved from their position, they were merely centimetres apart Erza moved closer to the death mage slowly closing her eyes, they were so close, as Natsu closed the gap closing his eyes letting the moment take him, it was a soft kiss that they both simply pressed their lips together and slowly pulled away opening each others eyes and looking each other in the eyes their lips unsticking slowly never wanting to part. He smiled, again, lightening up his face completely as he looked at her, Erza sat back in her seat properly as Natsu did the same, she leaned into the same position she was in last time, as she looked up at him from turning her head slightly towards him.

He looked down at her, and smiled again resting his head on her head comfortably, this time bringing his arm around her bringing her closer so that he could lean on the side of the her comfortably.. There was a comforting silence as she snuggled in to him again. It was a precious moment,talking normally would only ruin it. She wispered to him, "Do you mind if I sleep like this?" He nodded slowly as he wrapped his arm around her more comfortably for both of them. "Is there a reason why you weren't been able to sleep last night?" Her voice still at just a whisper.

He froze for a second before she moved her head too look him in the eyes. "I-i... usually, *gulp* can only sleep once a week... I don't know why... I know it's scary and quite freakish and if you don't want to sit-." She pulled his head down to hers kissing him softly. "I would never treat you so badly... We can work it out..." She whispered snuggling back in her old possition. Before he closed his eyes once again resting his head against hers. He felt her breathing pattern out even out, as he found her sleeping. It was still the morning but it was a rather long journey back from here.

Before he knew it he awoke to as the car stopped outside of magnolia... Erza still hadn't woken up yet but wimpered when Guildarts called out waking everybody up properly. Grey and Lucy looked at each other then at Erza and at the teen. 'Natsu was it? Are they cuddling?...' Erza opened her eyes to see the two gazing eyes focusing on her and Natsu who was looking out the window at magnolia. The car wasn't moving yet as guildarts looked the entrance. Erza's eyes widened as she realised her two subordanits were watching her cuddle with this 'Natsu'. Instincts got the bette again as she pushed him right out the open window in one powerful swoop. She'd done it again...

(((Normal Pov)))  
>'Damn it all!' she screamed in her mind. As he got up dusted himself off. taking the seat with Guildarts. "Women" Guildarts shouted as he burst into tears of laugher. Natsu simply sat next to him quietly. "I think it may be safer here." Natsu said joking as guildarts laughed harder and Erza facepalmed herself for doing it twise in one day. She was actually really angry, to which she vented it all out to a screaming Lucy and Grey as she beat the crap out of both of them.<p>

Before guildarts commented. "Yep, definatly safer out here. Well picked my friend..."Both sweat dropped as the amounts of crashing in the back increased to actually swerving the car. They both nervously laughed as guildarts finally could see the guild up ahead. "Somethings not right..." Guildarts said as not one person was outside in the streets. He drove faster to the guild seeing huge poles sticking out of the it. Getting there in secounds before opening the door to see a lot of wounded mages. "What happened?" He asked as he went up to Mira who was caring for the wounded.

"Phantom Lord attacked the guild and we waged war against them, however after raiding them the master has fallen ill." There was a sound of huge machanical machinery coming from outside as Erza, Grey and Lucy got out the car to look at it. It was a huge castle like building. It was an entire guild... On legs... Natsu got up from the car jumping down. "Natsu" He turned to see guildarts with a serious expression on his face. "You and I are going to take that place down." He pointed at the moving guild as he the switched from looking at both the guild and Natsu. "My mission was to get Erza here safe and sound. Do you forget i'm not a member of the guild. " He said looking at the moving building as if it was a veiw that had to be seen. "I have not forgotten. I-" Before he could finish his sentence the guild started up what looked like a giant cannon.

"Hello again Fairytail flys. This time we will completely annhialate you all." A weird evil laugh was heard as the Fairytail members came out to look at it. "There firing!" A guild member shouted as the cannon started to form a black orb around it.  
>"I'll use my sheilding armor to deflect it." Erza said as she re-quipped into two half sheilds on each hand. She murged them together as the rocket fired off towards her. The massive beam colided with her magic circle as she tried to hold on, to save the guild members she held on tight. But her armor was cracking and the magic circle fading. Before it all together broke. Sending the only remaining part of the beem get sent towards a small boy crying over a blue haired man who had a broken arm. The boy turned to look at it as it came flying towards it.<p>

It seemed like minutes as they watched the beam come closer in slow motion. The blue haired man pulled the boy down underneath him to sheild him from the blact. There was a pause where it seemed that everyone watched in horror as the beam was about to collide. The sheer concentration of magic power would evaporate them entirely. A small black blur appeared before everyone's eyes as the beam collided with something. The dust cleared as romeo looked up to see a teen with black cloack standing above them towering as he stood strong and straight. The guild watched in amazement. All kinds of questions running in their heads.

There was a loud screeching sound as a second second magical beam fired again from reserves that the had of magic power. The blast was a bit smaller then before. Macao and Romeo looked at their saviour. The blast had paused all of their sences as they couldn't hear or talk. They watched as the teen took off his cloack revealing a toned muscly body. The cloak had a small home from where the blast connected with his back. He rapped it around the young child. He closed his eyes and walked towards the edge of the cliff to where Erza was. Natsu stood infront of Erza quietly. He closed his eyes as the beam came towards him, Erza could see two swords crossed over each other on his back, as he reached his arm out black power surrounding his entire body. He raised a hand taking the full force of the beam only sliding back a few feet, as the entire guild watched in shock. Natsu finally opened his eyes crushing the beam completely. Only opening his fingers to reveal part of the trapped beam still in there.

Without warning he drew both swords as he exploded into black power as wings appeared on his back. He looked at guildarts who had a massive grin on his face. "Well, did you want me to fight them alone?" Natsu shouted. Guildarts ran and jumped off the cliff as natsu nose dived to catch him then flew into the cannon quickly locating the first enemy. He dropped guildarts down before disappearing in a black power surge as a distraction, as he appeared in front of the mage who didn't have a chance. Natsu cut the man down. He didn't kill him. Guildarts watched as he continued up only to see Grey coming to fight with them.

Grey fought someone and won is all he could sence as his magical power had stayed at a normal rate and the enemys hadn't. Guildarts beat the shit out of the wind mage Natsu guessed not bothering to find out for himself.. The fire mage was already dealt with, Natsu looked out the window to see a large man with white hair fighting another mage. Then on later sight saw a women being held captive that looked like his sister, she had long white hair and he couldn't see much further. He jumped out the window flying to the arriving he landed on a giant machanical finger. Walking towards her.

"Are you one Phantom lords?" She questioned. A little worry in her voice. He pushed the machanical fingers holding her to the side catching her and flying to her brother. Natsu had a battle mode set in his mind, destroy or be destroyed. He dropped her to where the brother was before dodging attacks coming from the earth mage. He picked the right moment before sprinitng at fast speeds towards the man through a dust cloud grabing his face and shoving it into the ground cracking the ground within 10 meters. He then punched him in the gut hard sending a shock wave blowing the white haired mage a little backwords as the teen got up ontop of the man lying there. He was probably dead. He turned to look back at the two before his black power engulphed him and took him further up the castle.

Guildarts POV  
>Further up he turned to see guildarts standing over a heavily bruised chubby man. "I'll look for the master, you search any other mages, "Guildarts said as he started walking and then stopped. "Oh and... No killing." Natsus face remained serious as he was still in 'battle mode' he disappeared in a black, power surge. Guildarts found Jose upon opening th first door to the main hall. They both stared at each other. Jose grinning evily. The creepy man started "Can't you see it's futile. Your guild maste-" He said smirking and speak guildarts already sent a crash flying towards him catching the purple haired man off guard as he got caught in the powerful blow as it sent him flying through the entire building and into the cliff knocking him out completely destroying a most of the building along with it too.<p>

(((Natsu's POV)))  
>Natsu too had found four others and the girl he was in a carriage with hostage all beaten up. He understood why Grey came over to fight now. "Who are you smallfry" A deep voice asked him, he looked at the man, he had long black slick spiky hair and poles piercings coming out of his arms and eyebrows. Natsu didn't respond, but he put his swords away noticing poles sticking from out of his arm, are the same ones in the guild. 'Metal type.' He analised the person watching measuring and recording things from his observation.


	5. Invasion

(((Normal POV)))

"What? Ain't gonna say anything?" He questioned again looking at the teen. "are ya here for the girl?"There was an awkward silence as the iron mage was starting to get irritated at the non-speaking mage, before he ran and jumped at his launching a massive poll coming out his arm to aim straight towards the dodged by simply side-stepped punching leaving the metal mage open. Without a warning a large powerful punch was sent into mage in the gut cracking the floor as he was sent flying, "Bastard" He muttered as he wiped blood from his mouth. A huge orb of black power then exploded when it collided with Gajeel sending him flying into a wall.

The fight didn't last long but Gajeel was powerful when he put on his iron scales reducing the damage. However a barrage of everlasting punches can get the better of anyone. Guildarts had stopped fighting at that time downstairs. Natsu blew up an exit that he flew out of to see the two white haired mages had picked up Lucy before hand and flew over them returning her to the guild, he then turned back to the brother and sister flying towards them to see them still hugging. Natsu dropped by them surprising them both as they stepped away from each other in shock. There was an awkward silence as Natsu was the first to speak.

"I thought i'd help you down." He said seeing no wings or methods of transportation. They hadn't thought about how they would get down, and it finally dawned on Natsu. "Do you two have a brother sister complex?" He was asking an (innocent to him) question that he was actually curious about,Elfman fainted his feet hanging above the rest of his body whilst gagging furiously. Mira just stood there. "May I ask who you are?" She asked politely. "They call me the death god." He answered quickly not getting an approval from her. "What is your real name?" She asked determined. He gulped... "Um... Natsu..." He said as he looked at the beautiful white haired mage. Once he'd told one person he found it a lot easier to tell another, he didn't know why but he wasn't a big fan of being well-known. Without warning he picked up elfman threw him off the side. walking towards the edge of the broken building.

"I'll be back for you in a second." He jumped from the building as the wings appeared again this time flapping downwards to fasten his speed, he caught Elfman a meter from hitting the water, just managing to pull his heavy body up and flew him to the guild. He threw him on the floor unsympathetically and jumped off the cliff again to get Mirajane. When he got back up to her she was standing with a welcoming smile. "Get on my back." He said motioning towards his back with his thumb as he kneeled down. "How are you going to fly without your wings?" She questioned whilst getting on his back, he walked to the edge, jumped and rocket packed his arms and legs with the black power he was using.

Back at the guild the master had just arrived to see a newly destroyed guild, 'How did that happen?' Natsu said to himself. Before settling the matter with. 'Not my problem,' he landed on the edge of the cliff, walking towards the guild he kneeled down allowing her to get off easily. "Thank you Natsu" He didn't show it but that was the first time he had been properly thanked for something. The guild members all gathered around the building with Erza at he middle, he looked at the big group of friends, then turned away as he looked at the sea standing on the edge of the cliff.

He could hear an old man giving a speech but didn't listen. He was just about to let himself fall and fly away but an arm grabbed onto him, he turned to see a wet Guildarts who he presumed swum over. "You bastard you forgot me on the damn thing!" He yelled shaking his hair like a dog. Guildarts examined Natsu again. He was wearing a skin tight black shirt that stopped on his bicep bulge, with a combined holster that slung around his shoulders and underneath his arms to join at his chest, he also had two pouches hung around his waist on his back that looked like they were from the army, he had metal looking vest underneath the holster to hold up his sword as it was shaped perfectly to his body, the armour had the muscle layout of a six pack, pecks, and so on. It looked like he was a special forces, as he had it looked pretty damn cool to Guildarts as he saw the crossing swords sheathed once again.

Makarovs speech had ended and all of them turned to see guilders complaining at an unfamiliar face. Who just laughed a little. "It was hard enough carrying you the _there_ the first time, what makes you think I could carry your _massive_ body twice in one go." Natsu retorted as they both stepped up to each other, there was silence as both stared each other before the duo burst into laughter "But seriously, stop calling me fat." Natsu chuckled at how easy he was to annoy and thought of it as an amusing game.

They turned to see the entire guild staring at them, Natsus face turned serious, as put one hand on a sword, which was flicked away by Guildarts, with a comforting smile. "And who are you young one?" Asked an old voice as he looked down at the man. Guildarts answered it for him as revenge for not carrying him back to which he annoyed the teen easily.

"Natsu will be joining the guild." Guildarts announced. "Apart from his clear eye sight trouble of seeing my perfect body and his weird sleeping habit he's alright." Natsu glared at the brunette who was grinning like a madman, "You're a funny man" Natsu said sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I know I know. You don't need to tell me, what I already know." The competition for who could annoy the other more was in Guildarts favour. As Natsu twitched from anger. "In any case," Makarov interrupted. "We would gladly offer you a place here. Here all guild members are family." Natsu raised an eyebrow looking at the building behind him all crumpled and destroyed." Umm... What guild?" He asked pointing.

Makarov sweat dropped as he realised the guild was destroyed again, crying in his mind from the fee it was going to cost. "We're building a new one. It isn't the building that matters its the feeling in everyones hearts. The family that stick through rough times and never breaks apart. " Makarov said proudely looking at the rest of the guild. Natsu wasn't accustomed to all the mushy heart talk so he was confused about the thought of it. But didn't ask. Guildarts sighed at the realisation that he didn't understand but let it slide so he didn't have to explain.

The guild master stood and analysed the man who stood before him, Natsu was looking at the sea now, with guildarts standing next to him, They didn't say much, just looked towards the red and orange swirl of colours at the horizon, the guild watch the two stand side by side, standing in front of the dark guild they destroyed only moments ago. The wind was picking up as the sea waves crashed against the cliff side sending water droplets to splash against Natsus face.

"Oi Natsu" Guildarts pressed, "We make a good team you know." He said stricking converation, Natsu didn't respond, he didn't know how to, he just watched the sky as if something was about to burst through it, memories of an event rushing his mind clouding his judgement. "You listening to me?" Guildarts asked irritated, "No." Natsu said snapping out of his trance, "Were completely different. I can't join a guild that smiles everyday like theres no worries in the world." Natsu said bluntly, still gazing at the beautiful sky.

"Would you rather join a guild with no smiles at all?" Guildarts replied silencing the man again, "I don't know what happened to you before, or how you grew up, or how you survived..." Guildarts said gently as to not step on dangerous territory. " But here... All people are family who look out for each other. Everyone needs help once in a while... Even you" Guildarts said his view drifting into the same area of sky. Once again Natsu was lost for words, he felt angry that nothing like this ever happened before, angry that everyone always left him or betrayed him.

He remembered his life as a slide show of endless hate filled his eyes and mind, he learned never to trust, never to need help from others. Never to be hurt again. Guildarts stepped in front of Natsu, pressing a hand on Natsus shoulder shocking him as he looked down from the sky, at the brown haired man, the man flashed a cheeky looking grin as raised his other hand and ruffled the death mages hair.

The death mage felt as if his hair was going to pull out. But somehow, he felt relieved and surprised himself by releasing his own small smile at the man. "So it's settled, come by early morning here and we'll start building." He said watching the teen, "Then we'll make you one of us." He said pointing to his fairy mark. The guild still watched intently, then looked at each other questioningly whispering to one another about who he was.

The master looked at Erza calling her wand Guildarts up. "I take it the mission was successful." He said trying to keep pride as more of the guild fell apart behind him. "Yes master, I shall explain it now." Erza said as more people crowded around her to hear the story. Natsu couldn't say he was excited about trusting people again. He's been hurt too many time to count, there was a point in his life he fought for the thrill, and to diem in battle. That time he'd lost his father, nothing mattered. His life was worthless to himself, but... 'these people seem diffrent,' he said to himself... 'What would you do... Father?' He asked himself looking into the sky.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"It's better to trust and be betrayed then not trust at all, for in the end, you will not be able to trust even yourself." Zeref said watching the small Natsu sit on a log next to his father. "Do you trust me father?" He asked his eyes glowing as he listened to every word his father said as gospel. "I trust you more then I trust myself, you are my precious Natsu after all."  
>END OF FLASHBACK.<br>'I guess i'll take your advice again, father, I-i...' He stopped thinking as he closed his eyes watching the sun setting in the distance, he let himself fall before leaving towards somewhere he could stay for the night.


	6. Building the guild

The next day.

Natsu wasn't sure what time it was, he just knew it was very early and the sun hadn't risen above the horizon yet, he didn't sleep that night as he didn't feel like he needed to. He was content with not sleeping, he didn't feel any different after anyway. He got up from his dangerous position sitting on a small-ish branch that he couldn't sit down on properly, he had one dangling a leg down the side of the branch from the lack of space, and with the other resting peacefully on the branch, he stood up silently, taking a moment to as he looked at the scenery, he was sat on a lone tree at the top of a small hill in the middle of a poppy field with grains of wheat co-existing with them, the area smelled great and had a beautiful view as he jumped down from the tree setting off towards the guild. The walk was a lot shorter than he thought it would be making him even more early then he needed to. Surprisingly Gildarts and a tall blonde haired man with a scar above an eye stood in front of the broken guild. They were the only ones there. It was still very early as Gildarts brought out the plan for the building, Natsu popped up curiously making both of them jump and Laxus throw a surprised punch, it was slapped away like nothing, as Gildarts welcomed the mage back. "Finally, it's 05:00 am I thought you weren't coming." He said grinning at the death mage. Natsu rolled his eyes at the brunette. Remembering at how dramatic the crash mage could be. Laxus stood there a little taken back at the mage who didn't care for Laxus's punch at all. But shook his mind free, composed himself and looked at the blue-print to not look stupid and keep his cool personality.

To Erza!  
>((((ERZAS POV))))<br>She woke slowly, rubbing her eyes and prompting herself up on both elbows before sitting up against the queen sized bed frame. She took the glass of water sat next to her on her bedside table as she took a sip of the cold water waking her up room was not exactly plain, it had loads of purple and pink fluffy toys that didn't fit her personality that well also had a memorable picture of all the guild members (Without Natsu) on the wall hanging up everyday. She looked at the clock high up on the side wall of her bedroom. "11:00?!" She yelled looking at the clock, she was tired from all the questions and explanations she gave, along with the journey. She jumped out of bed, hopped in the shower quickly washing herself, doing her daily wash routine. Re-quipping into her normal attire.

She arrived at the guild only moments later to see that all the Fairytail males were working tirelessly as the sun was bearing down on them, almost all of them had taken their shirts off, except the master and Natsu. (Who wasn't an official member yet.) Only a few stronger people worked on the actual building as most were outside fitting the new swimming pool, or decorating how the girls were ordering them too whilst some were still injured from yesterdays fight.

She spotted Natsu standing flying in mid air holding a support beam as Laxus and Gildarts welded the red iron beam to the rest of the first floor flooring. They had finished the first floor support beams and were starting on the flooring of the first floor, with only 4 people doing this was very time consuming and soon most were de-hydrated and needed to take a break, Natsu was hot, he'd still had his full kit on but didn't dare take it off. He thought it might be too risky being apart from his equipment in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people.

"Master!" Mirajane shouted up to the man fitting the wooden floorboards with a larger body than normal. "Come down for a break now! Food has been prepared."  
>She yelled up, making all the men drop down through the floor they hadn't boarded up.<br>The four men looked towards Mira who was standing next to the table full of food. They all sat down and began eating, thanking Mira for the meal individually as she placed more food in front of them. Natsu felt the Master sometimes check to see what Natsu doing, he knew he didn't trust Natsu after all. What, with his sudden and such appearance. It didn't bother Natsu much at all though, he was used to it, just ignored it as they felt the cool breeze passed through their hair ruffling each strand blowing freely, they were forced to eat in a small clearing, because of the guilds development, it was dirty and had sawdust everywhere from they cut the floor boards, (Mostly Natsu with his sword or other members with Larcima saws).

Natsu finished first eating the last of the stew that he had been given, waiting patiently for the others to finish too, constantly watching people behind him not to let his guard down or allow the chance to be surprise attacked, all the other men were still eating as Mira walked towards their table seeing Natsus plate was empty, "Was it nice?" Mira asked with her warm smile, Natsu nodded and gave a small grateful smile towards the white haired mage, she picked up his plate, "I'll get you some more for saving Elfman and I, for free of course" She said walking towards the bar. "When'd ya save her" Laxus asked as he looked towards the death mage with a raised eyebrow. "Dark guild invasion" He said plainly as Mora walked back with another plate and a small loaf of bread next to it. "Thank you very much Mirajane-san" He said politely digging into more food as the other men watched jealous that they didn't get an extra plate full for free. Laxus's stomach rumbled causing Natsu to look up, Natsu broke the bread in half as he gave the other to Laxus hesitating as Laxus reached out to grab it and pulling back a little but gave it to him. He didn't like unnecessary contact with others.

Laxus grinned, "Thanks Natsu" He said eating the bread like a wild animal. Natsu finished eating everything quickly only moments later then Laxus as the group of men got ready to get back to out of the blue started pestering Natsu asking why he always wore his armour, "You're just like Erza, cool down, nothing's gonna happen here." Laxus said whining his voice like a child. The two men telling him to remove his armour complaining that he always made them feel bad for taking the easy option, he gave into their demands and removed his gear, shocking everyone watching as he unpacked 6 hidden throwing knives, a collapsible bow hidden underneath the two swords and 5 arrows and a few smoke bombs. He finally took off his combat vest and shirt revealing a strong physique and a toned body He could see most of the guild members staring at him and the weapons. After un-arming himself Natsu noticed two male guild members complaining to the master about how much they wanted to work in the main building construction too. There was a small girl behind them with blue hair and a book in her hands that was trying to tell them to stop being childish...

Natsu placed his gear down on 'his' seat, quite separated from the main guild members, (which was what he wanted) however the two men had decided to follow him placing their seats next to his. Natsu didn't like the fact that the small boy. 'Romeo, was it?' Was hanging around his equipment and kept an eye on the boy and anyone close to it.

"It's not fair! I can help you so much more with my plant magic" A chubby looking man shouted to the master standing right in front of him, "No," A thin man interrupted, "I could help you far more than this oaf." The smaller man said jolting his finger in the mans direction. An obvious rivalry going on between them.

"Thats enough" The guild master said stopping all whining dead in it's tracks, "Jet, Erza has need of you to go buy decorations in the next town from here, unless you want to disobey a direct order from the Mighty Titania" Makarov said emphasising the 'Mighty' getting him to shiver running to what ever job he needed to do "and Droy..." Makarov said trying to think of an excuse apart from. 'You're too weak', He thought for a minute looking at the sad-looking Droy start blubing and sniffing uncontrollably... "Fine" the old man gave motioning everyone to jump up to the the first floor.

They had to put more support beams down to start the second floor and they had put just enough wooden planks to make it around without falling down a hole, occasionally having to jump from one side to the other where the gap hadn't been filled. The work was tiring and stressful, Droy was not coping well at all. He started using his plant spell to pick up another heavy Iron support beam, even though he was suppose to bring up wooden planks, and lost concentration dropping it accident, right from on top of the master, Laxus immediately jumped in the way using his own body as a shield as Guildarts was on the other side of the giant castle like building, Natsu didn't have any equipment, nor could he use magic it would destroy the beams they were standing on harming everyone around him,( not that he cared all to much) First impressions you know?

Natsu jumped forward quickly making a decision as Laxus waited for the pain to arrive, the entire guild turned to look at that precise moment from Droy scream in shock of dropping the giant beam, there was a strange sound that rang through everyone's ears minds as they waited for the crash to come, it hadn't crashed to the floor, but it hit something, and that something prevented it from falling completely. Natsu had put arm up as he stood above Laxus, protecting him from being hit and killed, he struggled to hold his arm up in the air, bearing the wait, he couldn't drop it either, the ground was still unstable and he just had to hold it, his second-hand came up immediately to try and stop it from falling, on any other cases he'd be able to lift it, but he was off-balance and his arm was hurt badly, he kept holding onto the beam not letting it harm the others, he gritted his teeth at the effort and pain he was in, was breath-taking, falling to one knee he finally had a last push moving it away from Laxus and the Master as Gildarts rushed over and picked up the Iron beam and placed it down softly and safely checking to see if everyone was okay.

As Natsu finally let go of the beam as he let his arms flop to the sides, his arm had already turned blue from the massive height and momentum the beam hit him with adding to it's weight. Laxus helped Natsu up as he looked towards the mage concerned for his health. Natsu didn't like Droy before for being loud and annoying, but now he despised him completely, as he flexed his bruised arm glaring daggers at the chubby man, Droy cried like a baby screeching about how he almost killed the Master,(Which pissed Natsu off even more) while Cana, (who had just arrived) told him that's what he gets for taking a job too hard for him. And verbally beating him to a pulp. She walked closer seeing Natsu's arm bright blue and looking painful, Natsu face hadn't changed from before, he still had an angry look on his face as he wanted to annihilate Droy.

Everyone watched as he sat on 'his' seat, in silence as Natsu inspected his arms condition, deciding it was pretty bad as he tested out each fingers movement, the master had no idea what had happened at all, when all of a sudden someone jumped on him covering his body, so he asked Laxus, who quickly filled him in completely, after just seconds later he had seen a tall women with bright pink hair and a red cloak walked up to the Master, not bothering with comforting the man, at all. "I see you almost killed yourself letting weak people join in on jobs they can't handle again" She said bluntly. The master looked down, ashamed, he should have never let him do something out of his limits. And looked like a child being scolded as streaks of anime tears burst out hid eyes.

"However." She paused "you may have a very loyal new member too I see," she said watching Natsu flex his arm. Makarov looked at the soon-to-be member and smiled, he trusted him fully now. "I suppose I do." he said looking at Natsu who grabbed his knife, causing most guild members to freak out and instantly jump on him. Causing Makarov to nervously laugh as they saw Natsu burst through the pile of body's shaking them off assuring he wasn't going to harm Droy... Even though he really wanted to. Too many people were looking at him and he didn't like it at turned the knife to his own bruise as he cut into it, blood leaking out, the guild were all shock at what they were seeing as blood dropped quickly from his arm, the bruise however was disappearing. If it weren't for the cut, it looked better.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING? IDIOT!" Gildarts shouted to a Natsu only inches away,  
>"Bruises are caused by burst blood vessels, therefore getting rid of the blood means that it'll heal quickly."He finished cutting the bruise up as he said as he took bandages from his pouch with his spare arm, starting to wrap them around his injured arm, Natsu felt a shiver down his spine as he heard a wave of people scattering away from the area in front of him. "Out of my way lazy humans." An elderly women said to the crowd watching Natsu. She shoved Jet into the dirt and walked to Natsu grabbing his arm roughly taking the bandages off. "Smart, but foolish" She said reaching into her own pouch and taking a green pot out swabbing her fingers with the cream like substance. Natsu wasn't used to someone doing this, his father the only person bothering to help him recover from an injury. Though nothing dared to try to hurt him (because of his father)it was always accidental.<p>

The dragon lady finished just moments later as the cut healed instantly from the gel and the bruise was gone, he flexed it again watching his hand move about, it felt fine, but it still hurt every once in a while. There was a silence as he looked at his arm, steam was created from the cream as it healed, before moments later it felt as good as new. " you." He said noticing the freight she caused amongst the others. "Damn humans!" She shouted. Turning around him whacking him in the face with her cloak, "I came here to help the wounded from yesterdays events, are you going to show me where they are or do you plan on just standing there Makarov?" She hissed looking back at Natsu for a slight moment then away towards the old man again. "O-oh...Of course, thank you for coming." Makarov said rubbing the back of his head from her comment earlier.

There was utter silence among the others as the two walked off to the medical camp, "I think you should leave this to us Droy." Guildarts said as he watched Natsu stretch. "How's the arm?" Laxus asked looking at it, "I'm ready to get back to work if that's what you're asking" Natsu said, watching the (how did you know?) grin appear on the lightning mages face. He was a lot more comfortable around the two men now and talked freely,(Ish) there was another crash and rustle behind the group of watching people as Erza came through kicking Jet (Poor guy) flying into a sky, she stepped forward, being told what happened from Mira towards Droy as he burst into tears awaiting the pounding he was going to receive.

"YOU, ALMOST, KILLED, THE MASTER." she yelled beating him up then started kicking his crying figure on the floor after every word. She turned to a Laxus who froze in an instant. "Jump out the way! Fool, don't just stand there!" She said giving him a hard knock to the head, giving a large bump on his head, "Gildarts!" She turned to the man. Guildarts tried not to act scared but really he was scared to death of an angry Erza. "When someone weaker than you is carrying the heavier equipment don't you think you should change that?!" She stepped on his foot later head butting the man in the nose. He couldn't reply saying Droy wasn't meant to be taking the Iron beams because of the overwhelming pain. "Natsu!" She looked at him her eyes bright red from anger. "AYE" Natsu screeched then pouting. 'Aye?' He thought in his head.

She raised her hand and curled it into a fist ready to punch him. "You can't hold up an Iron beam?! Don't be so dramatic!" She said, she looked at him for a moment, connecting with his eyes as a faint red blush came into existence. "But well done." after noticing herself she lowered her fist walking away in a massive sulk. There was an awkward silence as Erza left, Natsu's life had paused as he felt the sun beating down on him, it had only been an hour since lunch so they had lots of work to do. The silence lasting for a while.

A few minutes as no one moved. Until a realisation past Natsus mind. "Right, so... I bet that hurt." Natsu's most (evil genius) grin appeared on his face, "It must really suck getting hit all the time" Natsu continued trying so hard to keep a straight face. He was rubbing it in the men's faces with comment after comment about how much that would have hurt. "Why didn't she hurt you?!" Gildarts screamed, "I'm not a member yet..." He said, continuing with, "Even though I'm building a damn guild for you" Natsu said stepping up against Gildarts again as their heads bumped. A spark of lightning battling against each others.

Natsu had good hearing, not dragon slayer hearing but very good hearing. He could hear whispers as the group around them dispersed, "Did he do something to Erza?" a man whispered in the background peaking his ears. "Has he hurt her before" Another asked, "Damn monster" He turned to the man who said that, it was the blue haired man, the one with the child Romeo, on any normal occasion he'd kill someone for such an insult. He started walking forwards then stopped feeling the 2nd generation dragon slayer lay a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head from side to side slowly.

"It's time to work guys" Laxus said walking back to the building, Natsu turned back to the blue haired man, catching his attention, his eyes widened as he realised that Natsu had heard and ran to go start another job in safety. "Oh and Droy," Gildarts added, looking at the bruised mans face, "We'll handle it, don't worry about it," He said basically firing him from the job he had before.

Hours past and the day slowly turned to the night, the members had mostly left already as it was getting dark, Laxus and Gildarts waved their goodby's to Natsu who was still working as everyone left. He didn't know why but he felt like he kinda wanted to do this and do it well,'Even if it is for the ignorant fools' He told himself whilst still working on the second floor walls, he took a five-minute break as he climbed to the top looking around at the city area that surrounded them, the placement of the guild was a little north from Magnolia as the buildings/homes, didn't extend to the guild yet. He inspected the building looking around to see a swimming pool, a flower garden, some benches and outside café to eat and drink at, with a gate starting to form, the first floor was completed after the first day after plastering and finishing touches. He felt the cool breeze pass through his hair again as he took a deep breath and started working again.


	7. Are you my family?

The next morning!

((((GILDARTS POV))))

He woke up extra early, growing angrily at his Lacrima alarm clock malfunctioning again and waking him up early, a 'crash' fixed the problem as he stomped it to the ground continuous times, the angry spur lasted a few seconds as he started getting back in bed again, it was futile, he'd woken up properly and couldn't get back to sleep, he turned to his clock. '05:09 am' he said to himself groaning annoyed, for a good minute he sat in his bed watching the clock tick thinking about nothing in particular. He stepped out of bed, eating whatever there was in the cupboards. Raiding the fridge, and started to get ready to work, 'Might aswell make use of my time' He thought again exiting the house sloppily shaking himself to get back to a normal non sleepy feeling. He journeyed up from his house spending no time in looking at things around him, the town was dead and nobody had bothered to get up.

10 minutes later Gildarts arrived at his destination, to see a massive amount of work had already been done from yesterday, the second floor ceiling had already been fitted as well as the walls on the first flaw had been placed and cemented up, and with the start of the third and last floor support beams were mostly in place, Gildarts jumped up from the first to second to third floor to see Natsu working on a wall. "You've done a lot since we left." Gildarts said walking up behind Natsu, surprising him, Natsu was wearing his full armour again because of how cold it got in the night. "Hello" Natsu said stopping for a second. "It's still early, you might want to get some more sleep." Natsu advised turning back to his work filling in holes.

"Don't patronise me squirt!" Gildarts yelled. Natsu chuckled a little before finishing his duties and getting the Guildarts to help him carry more stone blocks up. They had a rope pulley thing but it took a while for one person to do on their own.

(((The Masters POV)))

He woke up two hours later than Gildarts but was already on his way to start work on the guild. He arrived to the guilds new building shocked at how much had been done from the previous night, he didn't know what to say. He could hear construction happening on the third floor but from his side the walls and support beams were already done. He jumped with one swift movement landing on the third floor on the other side of the building, he looked around to see Gildarts and Natsu working hard on the walls. He smiled at them both, knowing that even though Natsu was new, he cared about the guild and he cared about the people in it. Even if he didn't show it easily.

"Very good work!" The master said watching them both turn around surprised they hadn't noticed he was there. Nothing more was said as the master grew into a bigger body and assisted the two on anything they needed. He still thought of Natsu as dangerous, no matter who he saved he was a power that was ready to be sprung. In the wrong hands, it would cause great terror. Although he didn't know Natsu very well, nor did the guild, yet he stayed the night working on the guild. Natsu obviously had a few small cuts and bruises on his body from working so hard, it just planted a smile on Makarovs face.

(((NORMAL POV)))

Later on around 9am. Most members arrived ready to work or organise. The girls sitting in the café with all the decoration plans laid out inside with Erza overseeing it. Each member hearing the four men working, (Laxus arrived shortly after the master.) already and the progress the guild was making, since most of the men had finished their jobs the master sent them to the lower floors in order to work on the finishing touches, decorations, and carrying all the furniture in.

This time as the 4 men could see the finishing line they skipped lunch and continued working, all men sweating from the heat again from the blazing sun. They kept working even though they felt tired or hungry, the were so close, and were finishing the roof off, when finally, the structure was completed, Natsu lay the very last tile down filling all the holes. Natsu was standing over a huge bell tower at the very top of the guild watching as the others on the castle like decking on the second floor was finished. The guild looked great. However there was one last thing to do. To pull the flag down revealing it. Natsu and the younger generation stepped back giving master the chance to do it.

The master turned around questioningly, "Were all pushing the flag," He said firmly. "We all deserve it." He said a little softer and in a more exhausted voice as though he just wanted to sleep. The entire guild had waited outside the front gates that Elfman, Grey, Wakaba, and Team shadow gear had created, They were all cheering at the end project as Makarov nodded to all of them, pushing the flag down at the same time smiling happily at what they had achieved. Natsu had an awkward smile as the people cheered for the guilds resurrection.

When Natsu provided a real smile as they all were laughing as Gildarts almost fell from the roof, then stopped laughing when they realised he was _actually _falling and helped him passed the threshold. "I think it's time I get off this damn roof." Gildarts said looking down the massive building. Luckily, they finished the stair case earlier giving them safer methods of getting up and down.

They made their way down to people already celebrating at it's finish, drinking bear like it's water and brawling downstairs, which was brought to an end quickly from Erza who beat the crap out of anyone fighting. They ignored the screams of agony as the looked around to see it fully decorated with tables spread out everywhere and the request board in the corner of the room, the fairytail sign was everywhere. A little too much for Natsu's taste but no one seemed to care, they even had a gift shop outside.

Natsu had a look at all the requests they had downstairs. "Why are they such low rewards?..." Natsu asked himself out loud to which the Master explained they were A-D rank missions. Natsu understood looking back at the request board and back at the man. "The S rank missions are upstairs, and the second floor is free to everyone even if they aren't S class." Mira appeared behind Natsu explaining. He nodded not wanting to ask any more questions. He looked around the guild finding the red-head mage downstairs sat at a table alone eating strawberry cake. Natsu walked over and seated himself in front of her, looking at the cake. "That looks really nice." He said smiling over to her, she looked at him squinting her eyes, suspiciously watching Natsu.

"It's it indeed." She said returning the smile as Natsu took his eyes off her plate, an awkward silence fell between them as Erza place her arm in front of it as a method of protection. Ever since she did that he didn't talk about it anymore. "ummm... Mira-san" Natsu caught her walking past, "Yes Natsu?" She said holding her angelic smile the whole time, "Could you bring me something to eat please?" He said awkwardly, not making any eye contact as usual, Natsu never connected eye contact really, sometimes with people like Laxus and Guildarts but not others. "What would you like to eat?" She asked watching his every move. He turned to see Erza finish her plate and put a sad face on realising that it was all gone. "Anything is fine" He said watching Erza sulk looking at her plate. "Oh and Erza some more cake please." He added before she left. "I do not have the money for another one Natsu." She said staring at her empty plate. "It's fine i've got it." He said flashing a warm smile at her making her cheek fill up with pink a little.

The food came quickly as she took Erzas plate re-filled it. Natsu had some kind of food he didn't know about. It was really nice, "Chicken curry?" He repeated after Erza. She nodded looking at the meal. "Do you want some?" Natsu said taking the fork and giving her the spoon. He placed it in the middle of the table as both ate the curry rather quickly before Erza returned to her cake. 'Oh no...' She realised 'He shared his meal and I'm not sharing my cake...' She said to herself. 'But strawberry cake cannot be shared' She argued with herself contemplating on whether she should give Natsu some. Final answer. 'Take the strawberry cake and run' She nodded to herself satisfied of her decision. "Ezra?" Natsu asked looking at her questioningly. "Huh? Oh" She said as she snapped back into reality breathing a sigh.

"Anyway..." He changing the subject, not wanting the awkwardness to last longer "I'm going to go on a job." He told her placing down money for the bill and some extra for another cake slice to which she happily agreed smiling happily at him. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked watching the black-haired teen walk away. "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine." He assured her leaving upstairs to the S class area to find a mission, He found an easy mission he had done a lot before. Destroying guilds completely was easy work.

{Rescue mage and Destroy Dark guild}  
>Area:Onibus<br>Requester: Mayor of Onibus.  
>Reward 5 million jewels.<p>

He took the mission request walking up to Mira who smiled at him gently and warmly as usual. He showed her the mission saying he wanted to go on it, which reminded her he wasn't an official guild member yet. Upon realising the she reached under her desk pulling a magic stamp, (He has it the same as in the anime just in black.) He looked at it for a second then pulled his shirt sleeve down covering it again, "Thanks..." He said politely. "I'll take this mission then. " He said giving her a smile as she looked at the request unsure. "Sorry Natsu." She said taking the request. "In this guild you must pass a test to take these missions." She said loosing her smile and a sad face appearing. "Fine, when's this 'test'?" In Natsu's old guild he usually walked in took S rank missions walked out no problems, with not a single failed mission he was pretty good at them.

"Next year" Mira answered truthfully as she watched the man raise an eyebrow. "Why must I pass a test when I've done this request a thousand times?" He said a little annoyed, at not being able to go on a mission. He was about to press further when a heavy slap on the back was given from his nemesis, "Gildarts..." He said quietly as the man stepped forward from behind Natsu. "I'll take him on the mission, he can be my subordinate." Gildarts said pissing Natsu off. "I've done more advanced missions taking up to a year before and I'm not allowed to destroy some guild?!" Natsu asked twitching from the word 'subordinate.' Trying to ignore Gildarts completely

"That's not what it means to be S-class" A voice behind them spoke up causing all three to turn towards the small master sitting on the table. "Being strong is only one branch needed form the tree." "It also requires patience, planning, quick decision making, concentration, self-control, acceptance of a scenario, being open-minded, I can go on all day now make me an S class. " He said getting angry the fact he would have to do shitty missions and get shitty money. (Even though he had enough to buy a mansion in his large pouch. "It doesn't work like that here." Gildarts interrupted stepping in trying to cool off the pissed off Natsu. "Tell me master." Natsu inquired. "Do I not have any of those traits?" He questioned. "It doesn't matter." Makarov interrupted quickly. "You will take the test with the others next year for your S class ranking, until then you will stay at your current rank." He said being drinking some of his bear from the mug. "What rank am I now?" Natsu asked sarcastically "The same as Romeo?" He continued twitching more as Gildarts burst into laughter from Natsus sarcastic joke.

"You are new here, you cannot simply change the rules." The master added drinking more beer. There was a silence, the master hadn't realised but the word 'new' was emphasised, Natsu's mind was quite sharp, his Farther was an intelligent man and could read people better than they could read themselves. "I see." Natsu said, confirming his suspicions he turned around to see quite a lot of guild members looking at him. "I heard they called him the death god, we can't trust him... He's not like us fairy members... He's just a ruthless murderer" A green haired women, said as he turned to look at them, he learned her name was Bisca, and the man she was talking to was Alzack. "Come on then Gildarts" Natsu said snatching the paper from him. Walking directly passed Bisca giving her a cold stare. He stopped next to her whispering slightly. "I don't care if i'm not one of you, because if you say something like that again... I wont feel bad about killing you." he whispered then started walking again.

Bisca froze, her body felt as if it was stuck in place, she trembled a little looking at his eyes when he walked past, they were terrifying. His eyes changed from normal with Gildarts, Laxus and even Erza but he showed her eyes no person should see, eyes that give pure hatred. "Natsu!" Laxus yelled hearing the conversation with his famous dragon ears. "Yes?..." Turned around innocently, just about to exit the fairytail guild to see an angry Laxus. "You can't just threaten people like that! It's not a way to gain someones trust!" He scolded Natsu bonking him on the head. Bisca had started crying again as Natsu turned to her, "See?" Laxus said motioning towards her.

"I don't see the problem, you should be greatfull I didn't kill the weakling." Natsu snapped back at Laxus who bonked him on the head again. "Stop that!" Natsu yelled rubbing his head.  
>"Thats not what family does is it?!" Laxus yelled stomping his foot down angrily.<br>Natsu looked around the guild, everyone was scared of him he could tell, from the first time he'd saved them they were afraid of him, apart from Gildarts who pissed him off and Laxus who always bonked him on the head. He knew he was different "But I'm not family." Natsu retorted shocking everyone.

"Your right family doesn't threaten each other." He said looking Laxus in the eyes seriously.  
>"But it doesn't constantly wisper and insult and disregard others too." He said a little anger seeping through. "Nor does it completely not trust each other, i'm human too you know, I can feel emotions and I damn well feel like killing you all right now. Family is where someone can go to be happy. Not to go build a guild for them, save their master from an idiot, not to mention fight an entire guild for the safety of a guild that don't even try to make you feel happy, then watch the members FUCKING DISRESPECT YOU BEHIND YOUR BACK!" He yelled back angrier with every word before shouting at the end of the sentence. Natsu realising he let anger consume him took a deep breath cool'd down, leaving the guild shocked guild behind.<p>

Everything he said was true and they knew it, "In a life of live or die these emotions must store up a lot." Makarov added sighing finishing his beer leaving to his office. Gildarts, who had just woke up from his shock left the guild too catching up with found a weird thing about Natsu, the more you piss him off, the happier he gets. "Did gaga boo boo lose his temper?" Gildarts spoke in a baby tone giving over emphasised sad eyes that just looked ridiculous. Natsu could not smile even though he was trying to be angry. "Shut it Fatty" Natsu said hitting a nerve on the spot. "BASTARD FIGHT ME!" Gildarts roared to which Natsu laughed harder at the mans anger.

Laxus turned around looking at Bisca. Biting his bottom lip from anger, "Are you happy?" Laxus said angrily pointing the way Natsu left. "Because I swear, if he leaves this guild you will be in a world of hurt." He said stepping up to the girl. Alzack stood in front of the Bisca who was still as pale as a sheat."She get's the point" Alzack said defending her. "She better" Laxus threatened. Laxus would have never though something like that would happen to Natsu. Natsu was someone who always kept calm or never bothered to show many emotions to have displayed that, it reminded him that Nastu was human, not a super warfare machine that doesn't sleep. Laxus looked Alzack in the eye intimidating the man as he towered over the him. Before walking away.

Erza didn't even beat her up she was so angry. She just asked Mira what mission they were on and flew after them. The guild was shamed as not a single person talked for around an hour. Just sat awkwardly, drinking beer or exploring the newly furnished guild, it was the quietest the guild had ever been.


	8. The forbidden mission

To Natsu and Guildarts once more.  
>Laxus was now running towards the walking men catching them up seconds later, "Oii Bastard!" Laxus yelled at a unsespecting Natsu, both the men stopped walking and turned around to see him running right at them an angry look spread across his face. Laxus knew that from first sight of Gildarts that Natsu had cooled off well. "I think he means you Gildarts." Natsu said keeping a straight face pissing the brunette off.<p>

"Well at least I can sleep at night!" Gildarts retorted. "You sure you can stand with all that weight and all?" Natsu asked firing another bullet at Gildarts sending a jolt of anger up his spine. Laxus just stood there, watching the two fight verbely retaliating to each others comebacks with their own for a few minutes. "Tch. Idiots." Laxus muttered making them both turn to him. Soon to see Erza flying from behind Laxus towards Natsu, her face dubbed with anger. "This is going to hurt" Natsu said, as Gildarts backed away with Laxus.

"Natsu! You dare threaten a member of your guild?! Prepare for the consequences!" She announced beating the crap out of a non-retaliating Natsu. Not even looking from his perspective.

The two on the sidelines watched silently as they were watching the beating... 'Who's side is she on?' They both thought in unison, sweatdropping at seeing the shinigami get busted the hell into. Erza wasn't really angry at him, in fact she was worried. The Natsu she knew would never explode like that or even raise his voice.

Natsu on the other hand was thinking of a way of getting out of this situation. 'Come on, think.' He shouted in his mind. Dark thought were reborn into his mind at the thought of retaliating but, he shoved the thought to the back of his mind. he had an uncontrollable feeling of happiness every time he thought about her so he couldn't'.

"What's .. the mission?" Natsu panted even though he knew it well, 'Erza's devotion to missions and the guild means that she must complete every mission to not shame it. Basic human devotion creates attachment to certain individuals or groups of people, meaning that each guild person are a tight group causing every mission to be well known around the to not ruin both the name of the guild nor her reputation she must act like a leader.' He said reasoning with his questions making sure that it was the right one to make.

He planned most scenarios of what may happen and other methods but choose this one.  
>"On the request it says <strong>:<strong>  
><strong>{Rescue mage and Destroy Dark guild}<strong>  
><strong>Area: Onibus<strong>  
><strong>Requester: Mayor of Onibus.<strong>  
><strong>Reward 5 million jewels.<strong>

Laxus said snatching the request from Gildarts and observing it, "Let's go then." Erza announced stopping the beating and walking in the train stations direction, keeping ahead of everyone to show her leadership among the group. "How did you get her off you so easily?" Laxus asked in bewilderment letting his arm with the request flop to the side. Natsu shrugged not wanting to explain his theories. He didn't want to say anything in depth because he may look weird, but Natsu's main tactic was to be able to tell people's weaknesses. In this case Erza's strength of devotion and her weakness the anger sprees.

Gildarts watched Natsu narrowing his eyes at a hint of darkness enter his face. "What are you waiting for?" Erza asked impatiently as they started to walk catching up to Erza and just keeping a little behind her.

'We're not _all_ doing this are we?' Natsu asked himself, he really didn't like to be with people on missions. "It's fine guys you really don't need to come with me... I can do this on my own." Natsu clarified looking at the three. Erza stopped and turned narrowing her eyes at him. "Do you forget you are not S -rank?" She asked questioningly.

Natsu didn't meet her eye contact. Didn't like being talked down to as a lower rank, He glared at a nearby tree. "Joining a guild was the worst mistake in my life." Natsu muttered under his breath, being heard by Erza her eyes widened, it was his first official day at the guild, he'd been treated badly within a guild he helped save, he'd been yelled at, beaten up and was being patronised by Erza.

"Forgive me." She said turning bowing her head. "Please hit me." She proceeded with, raising Natsu's eyebrow. "Umm..." Natsu said watching her support her bow. "I-it's alight..." He said picking her head slowly, he then raised his hand to her face, slowly extending his finger prodding her nose with looked at his finger like it had touched something he'd never touched. "Wow..." Natsu said letting a childish side take over.

"Well that was awkward..." Gildarts announced getting a glare from the red-head mage shutting him up, before they started walking again, they arrived just minutes later at the train station. It was a large train with many carriages but there were a lot of people also getting on, he looked at himself getting in the train not before Natsu had an angry rant with himself for choosing to go on mission with so many people.

They found an empty compartment in the middle of the second carriage, quickly claiming it as their own. The ride was only supposed to be 20 minutes long and quite relaxing, as Natsu took the first seat quickly followed by Laxus as he sat next to him for a reason he didn't know why.

There was a look of disappointment as Erza saw Natsus seat next to him was filled already. She took the seat directly opposite him followed by Gildarts sitting in the only spare seat. "Oh and..." Laxus exclaimed punching Natsu in the back of the head, "That hurt." Natsu said irritably looking at Laxus. "That's for shouting at me earlier.

"I hear shouting from all of the guild members all the time." Natsu retorted looking out the window sulking. "Yes but I should never hear something like that again. You're different." Laxus said trying to find the words. "So I've been told." Natsu said getting even more irritated, It was safe to say Natsu didn't take it nicely as he gripped his fingers hard. "What happened to you?" Laxus asked. Natsu carried to stare out the window. This time squeezing his hand with his nails hard enough to make him bleed, he didn't notice he was, he just did it.

"Don't be a little baby." Laxus said causing Natsu to give him a dark look. "It's because of this I never think of you loosing your cool. You're implosive, self-centred, careful, always watching, never letting your guard down. A lone wolf." He finished with getting looks from all three people in the carriage. "Where's this going?" Gildarts interrupted quickly as to stop him from saying something he'll regret.

"My point is that if you don't let your guard down, people won't be able to see the real you." Laxus said stepping on land he didn't know was safe or not. There was a daring silence as everyone watched Natsu, who was fully geared up now looking out the window. " Do you think i'm evil?" Natsu asked still gazing out the window. The three all looked at him in shock. "N-not at all." Erza said looking at him turn to her. "I wished I believed that." He said earning himself a smack in the back of the head by Laxus. (It was just instinct now).

"And how..." He stopped, before continuing. "Do I do let my guard d-...down..."Natsu asked really trying to work with them. The three smiled subconsciously. They'd cracked the shell and were working their way through. It took a while but they'd started to break through. "Give 'em a smile you idiot." Gildarts said grinning like an idiot himself. The four cracked into laughter and in the end Natsu too was smiling.

"Arriving at Onibus, please mind the gap between the platform and the train." The driver announced stopping the train slowly. The rest of the ride was a story about how Gildarts had caught loads of massive fish before and then ate them. . was a weird story but it passed the time. They made their way towards the mayor's office to be sent straight in with the mayor. The mayor was quite old and had very posh accent and fancy clothing on.

"Ahhh. How very assuring. Fairytail themselves have come to assist us in our time of need." The mayor said clapping her hands together, "It is our pleasure serving under you." Erza said with pride puffing out her chest. "Now, to business." The mayor said clapping her hands again this time harder.

"This dark Guild is very new and does not have many, if any powerful mages." She said putting on her spectacles to examine the four. "If that is true, why haven't you done anything sooner? " Gildarts asked with Laxus and Natsu standing back just listening. "Because of the hostage. I'm sure you read the request." The mayor said raising her head to look at them.

"Hostage?" Laxus asked looking at the request. Natsu remembered the request. It was to save a special mage. "Where is the group located?" Erza asked curiously. "North east from here, towards the mountains. "Thank you for the information, We shall be off now." Erza stated turning to walk out. "One mistake." The mayor said looking at each member. "That's all it takes" The mayor continued. "One mistake and Wendy will be dead." Her eyes stopped on Natsu's dark eyes.

"This mission is something has been authorised by the magic council." Natsu stayed still listening to every word as the three were about to leave. "Are you trying to imply something?" Gildarts asked. To which she nodded. "These members have been seen as threats to Fiore, The mission is to kill them before they kill her or any others. They have threatened at the end of today, she shall die." Natsu finally understood and walked out of the room. 'My speciality' Natsu thought.

The request wasn't one Fairytail should have, and the three members didn't like it. Not at all  
>They had arrived at the base of the dark guild to see look outs and high security.<br>"We cannot do this mission." Erza said looking at the others seriously. "I agree. It goes against Fairytail." Laxus agreed. "And what of the girl?" Gildarts said causing the three to think. "There's no way we could sneak in." Laxus contemplated. "There is." Natsu said causing all heads turning towards him. "No killing." Gildarts said firmly. "The mission is to kill." Natsu reminded them as they all flinched from the thought. He had seen that sight of fear from killing before. Many times. Never himself feeling the same sensation. "This should not have been brought to fairytail." Erza said she couldn't kill, even if she wanted to.

"You three save the girl." Natsu said unpacking his swords setting up his collapsible bow. "These people are keeping her as 'safe' as possible from others. " Natsu pointed out leading everyone's minds to the building in the middle of the small fortress. "Wait here till I tell you to." Natsu said taking an arrow out aiming carefully for the person most separated from the others. "Don't watch this." Natsu said as Erza closed her eyes not wanting to witness it. Laxus remained calm watching the man take his aim before firing the arrow straight through a guards head causing blood splatter everywhere. Laxus flinched copying Erza as Gildarts did the same.

Natsu moved quickly and silently, shooting another arrow in the tower guards heart killing him instantly. He then jumped up to the tower taking out most people before running out of arrows, he hid each body he'd killed straight after he killed them as to stop people from noticing. Natsu put his bow back onto his back before drawing both swords. He'd stopped and was observing the next target, one of high importance as he overlooked most things with the alarm right next to him, Natsu waited patiently for the right time, the man looked down at the fort from the small guard-house before sitting down bored. That was his chance, and he took it, he piled the body with the others.

The fort was clear, he returned to the three giving them the all clear, Natsu failed to notice he had blood on his face from the last kill but carried on as the three entered the keep in search for the girl. "I found her" Gildarts said bringing out a oncounsious blue-haired girl.

The girl didn't need serious medical attention just a few bandages here and there. Before they set off back to claim their reward. The way back to the Mayor was quiet. Natsu was completely fine but the others didn't like seeing death, Natsu grew up with it, he called himself the shinigami for a reason.

"Uhg...Huh?..." The blue haired girl said that was being carried by Laxus. "Looks like she's waking up." Laxus said feeling her freak out and punch him continuously in the head. "Do not fear. " Erza said in a tranquil voice, almost angelic, as she smiled revealing her beautiful face even more.

Natsu turned to look at Erza, she was something special, something precious, even if she did beat him up for nothing that same day Natsu was never angry at her. _Yet_. Erza soon turned to look at Natsu who was blatantly staring at her. She blushed a little turning back to the girl. "We came to rescue you. We are Fairytail wizards and we cam to help you on a mission" Erza said proudly watching her stop punching Laxus in relief. "Ohh... uumm..." She muttered nervously. "Sorry for that sir..." She said to Laxus. " I'm Laxus, not sir. " He said smiling, "That's Gildarts." He motioned towards the brunette, setting her down so she could walk, She looked at him and he was looking really bored of walking. "You've talked to Erza," She nodded saying hello. "And the guy with blood on his face is Natsu. Don't worry he's a nice guy when he wants to be." Laxus explained, Both Natsu and Wendy turned to look at each other.

"I do? Where is it?" Natsu asked not bothering too much about it. There was an awkward silence.  
>"Ummm... It's like, here, here, here, here, a rather large part here, and here." She said motioning to all the places by pointing to her own face, nervously kind of scared of Natsu now. "Thanks..." Natsu said not wiping it off anyway. Wendy sweat dropped as they made it into Onibus with them and everyone staring at Natsu who hadn't wiped it off. Erza finally gave in pulled him to the side of the street and wiped off the blood with a napkin causing both to blush at how close they were.<p>

They collected their money (which had been tripled from excitement,) the mayor thanking and celebrating the homecoming of Wendy. "I shall be sure to give high recommendations about Fairytail guild to the magic council." The mayor said happily. The members said goodbye walking out of the office to find Wendy follow them. "Wait!" She shouted sheepishly. The four turned again watching the girl run towards them. "What is it ya need?" Gildarts asked kneeling down so they were eye to eye. "Please take me with you..." She asked quietly, the members were all quite shocked. "I'm a mage myself, but... I have no guild to belong to..." She said a little sad. The four looked at each other, then to Erza.

As you could tell Erza was team captain, Gildarts was too lazy to be it, Laxus didn't want to be it, 'cause it's stupid' and Natsu has never worked in a group before. "To fairytail it is then." Erza said smiling at the girl. A sudden burst of energy made her sprout forward hugging the closest person. (Yeah you guessed, our favourite socially awkward killing machine Natsu.) He looked down at her as if he was being eaten alive by monsters. Before gently pushing her away little by little as to not offend her. "Let's go" was all Erza said. Turning in a huff at the girl hugging onto him


	9. An old spell?

Back in Magnolia. Magnolia year X784 13:04

Wendy had slept by Natsu slowly slipping from her seat to his as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She'd grown on Natsu, and he on her, as they talked walking back to the guild with the others. stopping and demonstrating her magic to others in the sky. "So you're a dragon slayer too?" Laxus said giving her a high-five, she squealed in joy from having a high-five as she watched the others smile, Gildarts always had his annoying grin on and Erza was in a particularly good mood. They arrived to the guild to see most people turn and look at them, especially Natsu. There was a cold silence that filled the air, Wendy started to get scared and hid behind Erza. "Welcome back" The beautiful barmaid said again watching them enter, some people all yelled 'Welcome' whereas a fair few didn't.

"I have come to report the mission to master." Erza said a little off, she steadied herself still shaken when remembering the mission but continued... "And it seems we have a new brat to add to our family." Makarov, said jumping down to the little girl. "Sorry for th-e trouble..." Wendy said admiring the mage's silver medal. "What is that?" She turned to Natsu who looked at it, than turned back to her. "It's a sign of the 10 wizard saints." Natsu said. "It is a sign of the greatest warriors or mages among Fiore." Erza continued proud to call him her master.

Wendy took a look at Natsu, who just stood there hands in either pockets as he watched around, most of the gild were in awe at the new girl. She watched him from top to bottom then up again. She could tell he wasn't like anyone else at all, he was the only one carrying loads of weapons. Natsu turned to her questioningly as if she was to answer his question. "Miss?" Makarov prodded her with the end of his stick gently. "OH. I'm sorry!" She yelled bowing towards the man who just smiled. "How 'bout you introduce yourself to the guild?" Makarov asked with a smile.

"Ummm..." She hummed shyly. "My name is Wendy Marvel, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Wendy said taking a smile as she looked towards Laxus, Gildarts, Erza, the guild and finally towards Natsu. They all gave a small or however tiny it may have been, a grin. A grin of happiness.

3 hours later. Magnolia year X784  
>16:34.<p>

Natsu was sitting at a table with Wendy, she was telling him all kinds of adventures her and her Dragon mother had experienced, he listened to every word intently, his child side, liking liking the stories and adventures she'd been on. "What then?" Natsu asked with his eyes wide open watching the girl talk. "Mum opened her wings and I fell in the water" She said bowing her head in shame, it managed to make Natsu laugh to everyone's surprise as he looked at her even more intently. "And then Grandine disappeared..." She said ending on a sad note, he lost his smile as he too had felt this many times before.

"You sounded like you had a lot of fun." Natsu said looking at the roof of guild as he sat back resting his head to the back of his chair. "I wonder..." He continued, before stopping and leaning forward. Smiling a little, Wendy looked confused but that disappeared when another blue haired girl walked over with a very difficult book of charms in her hand.

Believe it or not, Natsu read loads of those with Zeref in his spare time, activating funny spells like turning into an animal for a day. She seemed a little concerned when she saw Natsu but carried on walking towards the table, dragging a new chair up, "Um, do you mind if I interrupt you for a second?..." She asked, clearly interrupting but Natsu didn't say anything.

"Of course." Wendy said a little shyly, watching the girls face in front of her lighten up. "I was trying to decipher this particular article, this book is full of them but I can't find any keys to decipher it with and seeing as you were raised by a dragon and all I was wondering if you could..." She said missing out the point she was eavesdropping, Wendy smiled happy to help looking at the point where Levy had her finger on, the writing was very old, they looked complicated and very neat, the article was written in red, blood most likely, she looked away from the picture printed in the book sadly.

"Sorry... I have no clue..." Wendy said looking to the floor shamed to not be of help, "it is not dragon writings, the letters are different." Natsu looked over at the curiously, he knew the writing very well, Zeref had tought him many languages. Gods, Dragons, Demons, you name it, he probably knows the basics. "Oh I see. Gajeel said the same..." She said blushing at his name. "Gajeel?" Gildarts asked popping over Natsu's shoulder before overbalancing and collapsing on Natsu. "Get off me you oaf." Natsu said a little irritably, but grinning non the less. Levy pretended it never happened and carried on.

"He joined the guild when you were on your mission." She said turning and pointing out the man with long black hair and piercings. "Natsu you're a freak of nature can you read it?" Gildarts asked getting an angry twitch on top of his eyebrow. "I'm not a freak of Nature." Natsu defended himself uppercutting the man in the face. Levy turned her attention to Natsu in shock. For some reason she felt like he knew.

"Can you read it out for me please?! Please?! please?!" She begged Natsu. He looked at her ready to say no in a heartbeat, before another voice was heard above him from the next floor. "Remember our little chat Natsu." Laxus said smirking at the teen. "It's not something I want to read out." Natsu said looking at it once again. Levy looked confused but even more excited when she knew he could translate it. "What do you mean?" Gildarts asked curiously. "It's a spell. My father and I read them all the time, it can change the form you are in, the mental wellbeing, even the memories you have." Natsu explained. "It's a dark magic." He finished with looking at the article another time. "Your father?" Laxus asked, somehow he'd appeared from upstairs to right next to Natsu.

Natsu nodded, 'Thats a first, he's talking about his past.' Gildarts thought as he smiled.  
>"Soooo... You wont translate it?..." Levy asked a sad face creeping over her face.<br>Natsu rolled his eyes at the puppy dog display and gave up on warning her. "I think I know what this one is and it's not _too_ dangerous..." Natsu sighed. Picked up the book, and reading out the words. "It is not the body of a person that makes the soul better, it is the soul of a person that makes the body better. And the heart of a person to keep your body stronger." he said,before reading the last piece in the mysterious language. It happened again. A puff of blue cloud came out of the book engulfing anyone close enough. The group unlucky enough was Laxus, Wendy, Levy, Gildarts, and Natsu.

The guild all turned their heads to the sudden commotion looking for an exit of the blue cloud in panick, Natsu stood there patiently, he knew the drill, it was pointless to try to run. The gas they all breathed in brought a light feeling to their bodies as they felt the feeling of floating and the feeling of tranquility possessing their minds, before each soul felt like it was being ripped into the air leaving their bodies behind. The guild watched in confusion at what was happening through the thick blue fog barely visible enough to see through. and simply stood up to get a better look.

The smoke died away with the magic book starting to float turning every page back to the first page closing shut violently and locking itself back up. "Incredible" Wendy said out loud, she paused in sudden shock at her voice. It was... Masculine?... She looked at her hands to see they were very large and her body was now a lot bigger with a purple tight t-shirt on and black trousers.

"EEEEHHHHHH?!" She screamed as she turned to the group of people seeing her own body analysing herself. Before a loud sigh was heard from Gildarts. He later spoke a little angrily, "The one body I really didn't want..." The group looked at each other then back to Gildart's body. "Natsu-san?" Asked Levy in Wendy's body. "Why have I got so short?" She asked herself twirling around admiring the dress (she/wendy) was wearing. "This is so not funny." Another voice said as they all turned to look at Levy's body, who was tapping her foot and getting ready to fight Natsu's body. "AHHHHH. This feel's awful, why am I so damn heavy?!"Gildarts asked himself looking at himself. He had turned into Natsu and didn't feel right. "I'm dying. The lights fading away! Someone! Anyone!" Gildarts begged over dramatically falling to one knee clenching on the side of the table to hold himself up.

There was a spectacular display as (Natsu/Gildarts) pretending he was dying before instantly falling asleep. "I guess his mind can't handle not having any sleep." Natsu contemplated with Gildarts body speaking aloud. Before Levy looked at him glaring.  
>"Natsu you better turn us back right now!" Laxus said using Levys body. Natsu grinned at an oppertunity like this. "What's wrong little girl? Do you want a hug from your me?" Natsu asked looking at the small girlboy grow in anger and start kicking Gildarts body angrily, unfortunatly it had no effect.

"NATSU! TURN ME BACK RIGHT NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Laxus screamed in his now high pitch girly voice making himself even more angry. "What's wrong Laxus?" Natsu asked kneeling down in front of him. "I think you look pretty cute." Gildarts body said as Natsu imitated his personality. Levy who was in Wendy's body lit up bright red as she heard this. "I am not cute!" Laxus screamed punching him in the face weakly causing Natsu to pat him on the head like a child, The reaction was catastrophic. Laxus(in levy's body) Was flipping over benches and throwing plates and all stuff aiming them at Natsu.

Wendy wasn't having a great time at all either. She was trying to not concentrate on his private parts as she blushed madly feeling her new body. She was having a nervous breakdown before poof she fainted from an overload of erotic images. "And there goes the second one." Natsu said not surprised at all. Natsu had his arms crossed at this point, before an idea came into his head. "experimentation." Natsu said as his eyes widened walking away with laxus hanging off his Brown cape. "It's okay, i'll be back in like an hour or so" Natsu said walking out the Guild passing Erza as she walked out of the masters office.

The master didn't look too happy at the mission but kept quiet as he saw Natsu and Laxus on the floor. "What happened here?" Makarov asked jumping down to his grandson and then turning to Natsu. Erza who had already jumped down was kneeling beside Natsu looking worried for a change. She looked at the master as to find answers.

It took a while to explain what had happened, as they didn't know too much themselves. Makarov looked at the book and opened it to the page Wendy/Levy was pointing to. He checked it only managing to decipher the title. "Soul exchange." Makarov finally came to the conclusion of, after a while. "That makes sence." Levy said looking at her body. Laxus finally joined the group angrily after not being able to beat Natsu up. "Is that what I look like from the front?!" Levy asked running to her own body and sorting her hair out of instinct, even though it wasn't her... (This is difficult to write...) ;)

Laxus simply brushed her away standing only a foot higher from his grandfather now ordering him to send him back to how he was. "I don't know brat." The master said trying to read it carefully. Then a sudden realisation swept through his mind. "Laxus." Makarov said sternly turning to the tantrum child. Upon hearing the voice he turned. "Did Natsu say who taught him this language?..." Makarov finished with a dry mouth. "He said he read them with his father. but never said that his father taught him." Laxus said taking an interest in Makarovs seriousness.

"Ughhh... " Was the moaning groan that came out of (Natsus body's) mouth as Gildarts woke up murmuring. "I'mm sooo tiredd..." Gildarts said yawning constantly. As soon as he even made a sound Erza knew it wasn't him and started to interigate him, threatening him of horrible punishments for example,'i'll rip your soul in half' strangely none to hurt his physical wellbeing. She finally allowed him to get up after making sure he knew anything of the situation at all.

Gildarts looked at his hands and then felt the massive weight bare down him on his shoulders,'that must be his sword and stuff I guess.' He thought quietly, Before Gildarts actually reached his hand touching the centre of his back searching for the swords, although his body felt so tired he felt strong, very very strong, he finally reached the hilt of the sword drawing it slowly surprising everyone. He looked at the sword, the blade reflected his own face, (well, Natsu's) "I wouldn't look in the reflection if I were you" A voice said standing behind Natsu's body said. It sounded familiar, Gildarts only glimpsed the reflection in seeing a pink haired boy smiling happily. "And yet you still look" The voice continued annoyed.

"What the hell is this?" Gildarts turned to it again disobeying what the person told him. It was Natsu. "It doesnt matter, put it away!" Natsu yelled angrily at his own body, voice ringing in both their ears. "O-okay, chill out." Gildarts said trying to find the place the sword goes back in on his back, catching another glimpse of the sword, this time the boy had black hair, and he kneeled over something, he couldn't quite tell, he couldn't see fast enough. Natsu walked past his body towards the book. "I think that should keep you from wanting to do more of these." Natsu said looking at Wendy. (aka Levy at the moment.) Levy nodded as Laxus yelled at Natsu trying to punch him but being held back by Erza as she bonked him on the head.

Normally it wouldn't hurt so much but now Laxus felt dizzy and weak from the blow. 'this body's so weak and fragile...' he thought taking a breather from standing up again. "Natsu. I trust you can explain yourself." Makarov asked looking at Natsu calmly. "It wasn't my idea to read it out, a full warning was given an-" Gildarts body stopped talking as the master stopped him, " I have full trust this was not idea." Makarov said relieving Natsu a little, "However, you must return the people into their rightful body." Makarov said a little firmer than usual, Gildarts body nodded and walked over to the book.

The real Gildarts was also admiring things, somehow he felt dark, like he was standing on glass under infinite amounts of darkness. Gildarts really wanted to open his Natsu's sword again to see what was happening, it looked different, the boy looked a lot like Natsu, his face, his smile, his scarf, everything, the black scarf running down Natsu's neck was warm and soft. And gave Gildarts a sence of comfort, though he didn't know why.

The same feeling as earlier graced their bodies once more, the sudden light feeling lifted them from their own body's, this time slowly hovering above the body's they were in, Natsu was chanting for a lot longer than before, this time only speaking in the ancient language, and speaking even though his soul was being lifted too. Natsu looked at the floating souls, then a wave of darkness flashed over them.

The Guild bursting into worry as most fell to the floor once more, Natsu stood there, only shaking in the blink of an eye before steadying himself properly. "What happened?" A guild member asked from the sidelines, Romeo came over to Gildarts prodding his finger on his face annoyingly making the large man stur in what seemed to be a long sleep. All people were, except Natsu who cracked his neck and closed the book sealing it once more.

"What happened to them?" Cana asked putting her barrel of wine down, observing the teen with an all seeing eye. "Soul exchange magic puts immense pressure on the mind. It resolves it's issues through sleeping." Makarov said wisely, looking at his guild children sleeping peacefully. "Correct?" Makarov stated more than asked, to which Natsu nodded picking up Gildarts on one shoulder and mustering Laxus on the other, he may have had a smaller physique but he was strong enough to carry a few men.

Natsu walked passed his master to the infirmary to put the men to sleep, most people knew that Natsu was quite rough in showing like or friendships and even more so when he put them in a bed each, well... More 'threw'. He smiled however as he turned to Gildarts. The master was waiting outside with Erza, each holding a person.

"How long till they wake up?" Erza asked glaring daggers at Natsu "umm..." He said nervously as they placed the two in other beds next to the men, "around twelve-hours." He said pointing to three of them, then pointing to Gildarts, but for him. "2-3 days." Natsu said cracking his neck. He, too was tired, it had been around 6 days since he slept properly, plus the spell added onto that.

"Why is that?" Makarov asked silently not to wake up the four. "My body has certain... 'characteristics...' which make it different and more stressful on people's minds." Makarov looked at Natsu, quite serious for a moment, then dropped the conversation. He started walking out the room before Natsu called out to him. "That book, it isn't something to be messed around with, I know what would happen but if someone knew happens to read it..." Natsu implied Levy getting an acknowledging nod from the master.

"Go to bed brat." He left the room closing the door semi-quietly leaving Natsu and Erza among the sleeping. "Why?" She asked looking at him seriously. "Why?" Natsu repeated looking at her.

"Why do you know that magic, if it's so dark then why do you have it?" She asked the seriousness elevating in her voice. She looked him in the eyes properly, something that made him un-comfortable, he couldn't stand eye contact for a while at all.  
>"It suits my charactor, are you surprised?" He said avoiding her scary stare. Upon hearing what he said she dragged him out the room by the back of his shirt, slamming the door close.<p>

Once outside Natsu felt a oncoming wave of anger build up in front of him. "umm, wanna go on a mission?..." He asked hopeing it would work again, she smacked him in the head, building more anger up. "Apologise." She said just after smacking him in the head violently. "Sorry." He said wisely, after much consideration of whether to try and argue with her. "It's not good enough," she said angrily tapping her foot. He repeatedly continued to say sorry, each time more emphasis than the last, as she still wasn't satisfied with his apology.

The night went by quickly after that, Natsu following Erza, ( who was still in a bad mood for some reason,) sitting next to her where ever she went, he didn't know this but he was very loyal, even though Natsu followed her around aimlessly mumbling to himself sometimes. Erza sat at a table alone, only with the presence of her own soul. She'd managed to wriggle Natsu off a little, 'why was I angry?' Was what was going through her head, 'Why am I avoiding him?' 'why am I still angry?' The truth was she didn't know herself, every time she'd see him turn to her, she felt happy that he was giving her attention, happy that she was the only one on his mind at that point. 'Do I?...' She asked herself feeling her cheeks warm up completely.

She snapped out of the feeling when a sudden plate was placed in fron of her, a familiar smell emanating from it, she looked up to see Natsu grace her with a small smile sitting opposite from her, she looked down at the cake, it was her cake. But something was missing, "wheres the third strawberry?" She asked searching frantically for it, "uhh... what strawberry?" He asked nervously looking at her with a tiny smudge of strawberry at the corner of his lips, she narrowed her eyes getting up and sitting directly next to Natsu concentrating on that particular part. "You ate it didn't you?"

Natsu lowered his head in shame, "It looked so tasty..." He mumbled. "it was calling to me." Natsu said silently. Surprisingly Erza smiled at the gesture as she'd never seen Natsu look like a sulking child, blaming cake. It made her get to know and understand him more, to grow into better nakama. "It's fine, you did buy it after all." Erza said letting out a tiny giggle, that was soon covered up as she 'coughed' into her hand. "Can I have another strawberr-" He asked happily being cut off quickly. "No." She said smiling at him while eating a strawberry right in front of him, this time, somehow managing to get juices splashed on her cheeks.

"Did I get it?" She asked rubbing the only areas she didn't need to, frantically searching for it. "Nope." He said for the fifth time, watching carefully as she started srubbing her face even harder. "Here." He said reaching his body over the small rectangular shape table, swatting the strawberry juice with it. She was shocked at the sudden motion but smiled brighter when he kept his finger brushing her silky skin, admiring her beautiful face. He quickly realised what he was doing and sat back on his bench, sucking the juices from his finger.

She could only smile, she looked at his face that was a slight shade redder then usual. once Erza had finished her plate he got up and pulled her up so she was standing, then grabbed her hand leading her out the guild. Most guild members winked at him or whistled making him blush even more. "Where are we going? She asked as he lead her out of magnolia and into a small forest, the sun was setting and this was the perfect time to watch it set.

"Close your eyes." Natsu said walking backwards still gripping on her hand, leading her further, the ground became soft and felt like tiny granules were underneath, 'sand?' She asked herself with her eyes still closed. "You can open them now" Natsu said moving her next to him while still holding her hand. Erza slowly opened her eyes to see one of the most beautiful sights she'd seen before, they were standing on a small beach on the lake side, with the horizon, changing colour from yellow, to orange, to red, each colour shining magnificently off of the lake reflection, the fish were also jumping up from the water catching small flies, they were surrounded by a forest so that may have been why it was never found. "It's beautiful." She said looking at the view, He nodded with a happy looking face.

She looked at the sky once more as it changed shade into a darker red, then back at Natsu, he was sitting against a tree smiling brightly at her reaction, that kind of smile wasn't seen much at all. But she too smiled sitting down next to him, they both watched the sun set for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, darkness struck them as they saw a new sight, fireflies coming from the trees and scattering in every direction. She leaned her head back against the tree looking up slightly, he did the same.

He wanted to touch her, to kiss her, he just wanted to be in contact with her,shuffling closer he leaned his head on her shoulder this time getting a surprised look from her, that settled after seconds, "I'm sorry for earlier. I should have told you what was happening." he said sincerely, shuffling his body closer so their shoulders were touching he moved his head back against the tree, satisfied with the contact as he smiled.

"It's not your fault" She said truthfully, resting her head against the tree again,  
>"I just want to know more about you, who you <em>actually<em> are." She noticed him flinch when shed said that, it shocked him, he tried so hard to open up and she says it not the real him. "Okay" He said sitting up properly moving his feet closer and standing up trying to walk away, being held back. He couldn't believe she'd just cast away every inch of him as fake.

"Natsu, that's not what I meant please." She said gripping his arm. She pulled him down, slowly as he didn't struggle, "I really didn't mean that." She said frantically, she looked at his face, it wasn't angry, more sad than anything. "I tried so hard, doing what you said, taking in what you meant, learning to trust again and you..." He tried to finish but she just pulled him in closer squeezing him tightly. "I'm sorry Natsu. I promise you it wasn't what I meant." She said not showing any sign of letting go as she pulled him in more, natsu's arms slung down bellow touching the floor from the kneeling position he was in.

"Please" She said sadly not wanting things to go wrong. She hugged him tighter as he calmed down a little, "I can't not have you here, in Fairytail, don't be angry." She urged him, begging him. She pulled him in closer into the hug, with his arms not trying to hug back. He was hurt that she was thinking that after all this work he'd put in all the sh*t he'd put himself through for the guild she still thought it was fake.


	10. Roomies? And a bad feeling?

Hey guys, sorry for the late update but I had loads of college work to do and all. :/ However here it is. And I hope you enjoy. :)  
>P.S If you read it with music playing it makes it a lot better so I suggest that! :D<p>

Natsu left only minutes later without another word coming from his mouth, he walked in silence back to magnolia and to the other side, emitting a dark and scary aura, he felt cold, colder than usual, both physical cold and mentally, he had given his cape to Romeo. (Who wore it all the time.) And he was getting cold at nights.

Natsu opened his back pouch looking through it for money. He pulled out several million spare gems that he got from assassination missions before joining fairytail, the local people just staring at the man who had so much money with their mouths wide open. Natsu couldn't smile, nor a fake smile, it was a sudden feeling of hurt he'd only got when his Father-... He didn't want to think about it. He shoved all emotional reactions and feelings into the back of his mind.

He wandered aimlessly looking for houses that were for rent or to buy. He didn't mind, either one was good. He'd never bought or rented a house before though. It was a new experience. He finally spotted a rather large house on the suburbs to Magnolia. He took down it's details then started to walk away before a group of three girls walked out the house with unsatisfied faces, with the astate agent running behind them begging them to come back.

"Please! 2 Million isn't that much!"He begged after the girls who walked away, the man sighed as he watched them walking away, he started walking to the front of the house and sat on the step resting his hand against his knee, while his hand supported his head. The man looked truly depressed. Not that Natsu cared but gave him a moment to regain himself before Natsu walked forward not bothering to ask if he was alright. He started to walk past the man as he stood up in amazement.

"Are you a here to buy it?" He asked desperately, "Please... I need to sell it quickly." He begged. Natsu walked in blanking the man, he was in a bad mood, he didn't feel like talking.  
>The man ran behind him once again stating facts about the house. "It has a pool, 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, large kitchen." The man said annoyingly close to Natsu nudging him. Natsu explored the house. It was very modern and stylish with the kitchen having two ovens and gas burners with a tap and cutlery already there. apart from the necessities nothing much was there. He didn't know why the girls walked out on such an offer.<p>

The pool was large with a hot tub next to it bubbling gently as the cold wind brushed both people's faces softly, the man sighed sadly guessing that Natsu had no interest because of his monotone face. "This place had many memories...Meeting my wife... My first kid" The man said sitting on a chair on the patio. An impulse force Natsu to sit next to him looking at the view in the garden, in the long distance he could see the lake he brought Erza to just an hour earlier, and the mother tree he was sleeping on the past few weeks, that was all in the very far distance though.

"I'll take it." Natsu said not sounding happy nor sad. The man sat up looking him dead in the eye. "Really?" He asked in disbelief. Natsu nodded going into his back pocket and taking out money. He didn't look like he counted very well as most of the notes were a bit crumpled as he gave them over. The man looked at him too surprised to say anything. There was silence.  
>"Go treat your firsts." Natsu said handing him a few more thousand Natsu couldn't help but smile at the mans face. The man ran and jumped right into Natsu, hugging his face squashing Natsu's nose against the mans shoulder.<p>

"You sure are a good man. Thank you!" The man said letting go and bowing to Natsu in gratitude. "I'm not the person you think I am." Natsu said bluntly at the mans comment.  
>The man took a long look in Natsu's eyes then grinning to himself. "It isn't what you show on the outside." The man said getting a confused look from Natsu. "Because all the happiness overwhelmed the sadness in the end." The man said giving Natsu a patting on the shoulder, giving him 6 keys for the house and running the out the door to his home.<p>

"Will the end come to me? Or will I reach the end by that point?" Natsu contemplated, walking into the house sitting down taking off all his armour, chosing a bedroom and getting in bed. Much to his annoyance there was a knock at the door. 'I just bought this house ten minutes ago who the hells at my damn door?!' Natsu asked himself annoyed. He got out of bed and stared blankly at the wall. He sighed whilst getting up, walking downstairs opening his door. There was a moment of silence as he opened the door seeing two dragon slayers and a brown haired man.

"How the hell did you find me..." He asked still standing completely still. A sweatsdrop flowing down the back of his head. "We have our ways" Laxus said stepping in the house.  
>Natsu grabbed Laxus's head squeezing it tightly getting the answer quickly from him.<br>"Wendy was looking for a house and she saw you walk in here" Laxus said quickly as Natsu loosened his grip. "Gildarts looked at Natsu seriously for a second understanding something was a little off, then went back to the goofy look. Wendy looked around shyly. Trying not to look at Natsu who was only wearing boxers. "S-s-sorr-y to be o-f trou-ble..." she said quietly.

Natsu opened the door allowing them in. He had some food in the fridge the man gave him before he left so went to that and ate most of it after returning to the three. "So why are you here?" He asked staring at Wendy. His voice intimidating but his eyes softer than a puppy. For some reason she felt more at ease than others, she could see the good, the bad, the hate, the happiness. She watched it all but was still not afraid. "The brat wants to stay with you." Laxus said whilst walking back in the room from exploring the kitchen. "This house is pretty cool man." Laxus stated looking around some more. "I bought it 10 minutes ago." Natsu made a small joke. The men smirked while Wendy giggled a little. "How did you get so much money for this Natsu-san?" Wendy asked innocently. "assassination missions, destroying guilds..." He said plainly getting an awkward look from all three of the mages.

"Can I stay her-e for a while please Natsu-san?" She asked avoiding his eyes. "Of course if you don't want me to-" She said quickly before Natsu could answer. The goof interrupted her with a hard slap on the back and a small chuckle almost knocking her over completely. "nonsense. Natsu surely will let you stay" Gildart said smiling softly at her as she reclaimed her breath. She looked up at Natsu, who simply nodded with a soft but fake smile, the usual. Soon after he returned to his bored looking face. He raised an eyebrow as she smiled happily running outside picking up three full shopping bags each bigger than her and ran inside again making herself at home.

"Okay, leave now I need to sleep." Natsu said assertively, pausing his glare for a quick yawn from exhaustion. Getting nods from both men as they knew how important his sleep was. It was only around 8pm now when they started to leave. He looked back at the men as they both took a key to get in when they wanted to, He didn't mind it would mean he wouldn't have to go and open the door for them. Natsu walked up to bed, not saying goodnight or anything to wendy as he went upstairs back to his bedroom. His bedroom was pretty plain. It was a lighter shade of black and had a king sized bed in the middle with a bathroom and a shower room.

He walked over to his bed, climbing on to his bed then laying down on it softly getting comfortable, letting the drowsiness take him over. He was lying on top of the covers as he slipped into his deep and peaceful slumber. The night was passing slowly as Wendy finished unpacking into her new room, her room was the largest a room with a queen sized bed and a bathroom inside it.  
>Wendy decided to check on Natsu before going to bed herself. She walked into the room to have a small soft smile grace her lips, she saw Natsu curled in a small ball fast asleep, he looks vulnerable and peaceful now, something she could tell he wasn't accustom to often.<p>

She walked over to him as she watched him exhale slowly, his breathing was soft, she looked at him lying slightly on top of the covers, she pulled it away underneath him gently as to not wake him,then slowly and carefully spread it on top of him getting an approving grunt. She smiled once more when looking at him then quitely left the room closing the door with the least amount of noise possible.

(((Natsu's dream)))  
>Natsu was reaching out in front of him, desperately trying to grab Zeref, Zeref was standing in the middle of a field empty-handed watching his son fall and get up again. He struggled as he ran faster towards his father only to be sent flying back from a mages punch, Natsu looked up at his father as more mages came towards him with weapons. "I will not fight, nor shall I take away life." Zeref said smiling at Natsu as he held his hands to the side. "DAD FIGHT! PLEASE!" Natsu screamed at his father who simply smiled softly. "I only fight for the value of life, Natsu." Zeref said calmly, Natsu watched in horror as the mages came closer to Zeref, the world froze and was going so slowly he could almost catch a bullet. Natsu got up again running for his father to try to help him, he didn't want Zeref to die.<p>

"DAAAAAD!" Natsu screamed running towards him he launched his arm out towards zeref as soon as he was about meter from him. Natsu's eyes widened at the sight. It was too late, a swords was pierced straight through his chest with another strike aiming for his head. Natsu watch traumatized at the sigh, he watched and watched gazing deeply, watching all consciousness leave his fathers eyes. Both mages withdrew their weapons as natsu climbed over his father's body trying to bring him back. "Dad... Come on. Stay here... It'll be you and me like always! Please!?" Natsu shook his father getting no response at all.

There was a silence as Natsu stared into Zerefs blank eyes. "Please..." He said quietly, There was only silence for him as he stared at his father for longer. continuously shaking his dad over and over, tears dropped violently as he cried harder trying to wake his father, His hand were shaking, his hands covered in his father's blood. He heard the man who pulled the sword out his fathers chest laugh. "AHAHA! I KILLED THE DEMON!" The man rejoiced looking at the the body kicking Natsu off of him then stamping on Zerefs face.

The hundreds of men behind him cheering as he stabbed Zeref again this time leaving his sword inside the body. The man cheered once more as they raised their hands.  
>Natsu looked at his father once more being dead and gone. A deadly silence fell on the atmosphere as a heavy feeling buried them further into the mud "I'll kill you." A voice said as the men turned to see Natsu get up wiping his face from the blood. Natsus pink hair started to change sparking outwards in a dark colour, turning dark black as a massive power surges lifted his body in the air gently. "I'll kill you all" Natsu announced watching the soldier cower in fear of the power. Natsu's power sent most people close enough to their knees as h swung his arm annihilating people close to him.<p>

A scary psychotic smile creeped on his face as he landed himself back to the floor again. Walking towards the man who stabbed his father, killed anyone getting close to attacking him with just a single hand, the warrior tripped and fell backwards landing on his backside, the man as he shuffled back desperately trying to get away from him. "You killed a demon?" Natsu asked referring to Zeref. "I'll show you a real demon" He said picking up the man by his throat, his smile never leaving his face. "I'm going to kill every single man here." Natsu said looking over to the rest of the small army. He looked back at his fathers murderer before snapping both arms violently, soaking in the screams of pain.

Natsu cocked his arm back, shaping his hand like a spear, holding the man up, before sticking it straight through his chest, letting his body drop to the floor. He picked up the sword that was still in his father's body having a face off as all the soldiers stood in fear, they looked at him scared for their lives watching the 9 year old start walking towards them. Natsu stopped for a second. He lost his smile and something even more scary appeared on his face.

Natsu's face was emotionless as he looked up at the army, he walked forward, turning into a jog, as he kept accelerating quickly before he was in a full sprint. "RUUUUUUUN!" A member shouted as he turned and ran trying to flee from the boys rath. The entire platoon ran for the forest hoping to escape, Natsu spared none of them, killed them all before they were anywhere close to the forest. He made sure every single person was long dead and not getting up ever again. He felt himself let out a small tear as he came closer to the last survivor, "Go to hell demon!" He shouted as he swung his sword at Natsu. The sword was caught with a single arm as Natsu raised his won sword stabbing the man. "I already am"

((((Outside Natsu's dream.))))

"Natsu-san" Wendy said bringing over breakfast on a small portable table, Wendy was wearing an apron that was way too big for her, hence why she was treading carefully as to not slip over it. Natsu rubbed his eyes sitting up against the bed frame smelling something amazing, he was awake enough to realise that wendy gave him food and he thanked her for it. "Thanks Wendy... Oh and no -san..." Natsu said yawning constantly, trying to figure out why she's in his house again. He turned to see her placing the table down on the bed.

He leaned his head back against the bed frame looking at the ceiling. "What time is it?" Natsu asked still feeling exhausted. "08:30" She replied getting an aggravated twitch appearing on his eyebrow. Natsu then stopped, she brought him breakfast, that over comes being woken up early or anything.

Wendy sat at the end of the bed watching him eat the full english breakfast. "It's really good" Natsu admitted looking at her with a raised eyebrow. He looked at Wendy again, she looked concerned, the look in her eyes just said it all. She was clasping her fingers tightly as she looked at the floor worried, she finally mustered the courage and looked him dead in his cold eyes.

"Natsu-san..." She said looking deeply into his soul. "In your sleep..." She said as he stopped eating for a second then looking at her seriously, "I-i-it's just... Yo-u were mumbling in yo-ur sleep... Are you okay?" She missed out the parts where he had a manic smile and kept saying 'i'll kill you all', Natsu's eyes narrowed at the girl as his stare intensified obviously putting her off of the subject. He finished the meal thanking her very politely and walked downstairs into the living room. He realised he'd bought the house again and was admiring it. The living room was new and had three large cream sofas set up in a three quarters of an rectangle, with a large lacrima TV at the end of the room. He had no idea what it was. 'Decoration, perhaps?' He thought walking out the back door into the garden area, the garden was a lot larger than he thought it was yesterday, it was around 2 acres which was perfect if he wanted to train.

He looked at the view letting the wind brush his face and run through his hair softly once again, his father always did that and he said the wind was taking all the bad things from his heart. Somewhere aloung the line Natsu copied him. Zeref, his father had killed thousands of people, warriors, mages all sorts. All to cure the world of evil, he'd created those beasts to stop this worlds hate, it failed completely. Before finally realising the preciousness of life.

Natsu let the wind take the memories elsewhere as he stood in the cold outside with his eyes closed and his arm slung to the side of him, he opened his eyes as soon as he heard another familiar voice enter his house, then another, and then more, he turned back to his french door patio opening to see around a tenth of the guild inside his house with Gildarts and Laxus at the front of the group. The entire group stared at Natsu through the glass doors as Natsu had his jaw a little open and his eyebrows twitching harder than ever before. He saw Levy, the Master, Mira, Elfman, Romeo, Laxus, Gildarts, Erza, and a few others girls he didn't know very well.

He pretended like nothing was happening and opened the door strolling in to the quiet group who just looked at his some with massive blushes, other just trying to avoid looking at him. "Damn Natsu put more clothes on." Laxus said covering his eyes. Natsu didn't need to look down, he knew he was in boxer shorts, "Why is everyone here?" Natsu asked ignoring the blushing girls. "What a warm welcome." Gildarts said clapping his hands together getting a slightly irritated look from the guild. "Well take what you can get. Gee." He said sulking.

"We have a small proposition for you." The master said with his eyes closed, his wise voice ringing in most people's ears. "No." Natsu said plainly getting a nervous laugh from the group, Natsu's face dead serious as Wendy emerged from upstairs, she walked down next to Natsu questioningly but wore a warm smile towards the guild. "Ah Wendy-san." Mira said smiling, "We were wondering if you could keep watch of another new member," She said ignoring both Natsu and Gildarts who looked like they were about to fight.

"Umm... I moved in yesterday with Natsu as he was kind enough to let me live here... I don't thinks it's my place to allow more people in..." She said sadly as both Natsu and Gildarts stopped. Natsu was showing overly eager nods, and Gildarts was shaking his head. "It's cause you barely sleep you're so damn grumpy all the damn time." Gildarts yelled at the not moving Natsu. Natsu had his arms crossed and his feet shoulder width apart from each other.

"Oh come on ya bastard what effect is having one more person stating here gonna have on you?!" Laxus asked giving a punch to the top of Natsu's head. Natsu stopped and thought about it for a minute, then looked out the glass door again. He sighed, "Remember our chat on the train Natsu." Gildarts said getting nods of approvement from Laxus. He sighed again this time heavier. "Hold on a second you didn't even home me what makes you think I should home somebody else?" He said bitterly. "Well aren't you in a bad mood." Gildarts pointed out sizing up to Natsu. "What was that fat-ass?" Natsu replied getting face to face.

"Natsu just do this, we didn't home you because we didn't know anything about you." Erza said looking a little sad when she looked at him. "Apparently you still don't." Natsu said bluntly getting a flinch reaction from her. "Who is this person anyway?" Natsu asked scanning the members. "Gajeel" The master called out, as he came forward, the master motioned him to listen to a whisper as Natsu watched with his eyes narrowed.

The master whispered something along this lines of, "Don't show weakness, be strong, don't stutter. He doesn't like weakness " Ect. Gajeel stood up from kneeling down from the master, and walked forward towards Natsu. "Yo" He said plainly not looking at him. Both Laxus and Gildarts facepalmed. Natsu only seconds later convincing himself to let the guy stay, however he had know Wendy before, but this new guy coming into his house and pretending like he doesn't care, with only a simple, 'yo' as a greeting  
>'open up... open up... Show your true self!' Natsu said to himself. "No" his body said. He mentally facepalmed himself.<p>

Gajeel started to get a little angry at that point and the plain 'no' just sent him anger waves spiralling up his spine.  
>"Oi listen here ya bastard!" Gajeel said walking up face to face with Natsu making angry eye contact, "I don't care if ya don't want me to stay but at leas' gimme a reason!" Laxus and Gildarts, and the master both nodded slowly revealing a small smile, while the rest were uneasy about the situation. "Fine." Natsu nodded. Gajeel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Fine?" "It means you can stay, Mira said picking up on how Natsu relaxed a little.<p>

Natsu started to walk upstairs for a second then turned back to Gajeel. "If you don't keep the fridge full though..." A dark silence fell. "I'll steal all your stuff." The guild looked at him in amazement, 'it wasn't a death threat?!' They thought to each other. Natsu gave an approving nod to Gajeel before he went upstairs. The house was dead silent for a second as they could hear his footsteps into the room. "WWEEEEEEEENNDYYYYYYYYY!" A yell was heard only seconds later as Natsu's footsteps were now like a dragons as they raged angrily.

Wendy's smile grew into a worried one as she heard his feet come down the stairs. "I guess he found out than." She said laughing nervously rubbing the back of her head. The guild all looked at each other. "Did you do something?" Levy asked worried listening as the steps came closer. "I washed his shirt..." She said freaking out and running in circles. "What's so bad about that?" The master asked looking at her running around Gildarts then hiding behind him.

Natsu emerged only seconds later with a shirt half of his size. They all looked confused for a seconds then finally understood. "She shrunk it." The all said in unison."This was my favourite shirt." He said twitching uncontrollably. "More like your only shirt," Laxus said getting a death glare. "Geez does that shirt really mean that much to you?" Gildarts asked, probably the worst question anyone could. Natsu did the most unexpected thing he turned to Gildarts showing a crazy smile reaching into the side of his boxers, a little padded compartment, he got out a rather large knife from it. "Hehe." Natsu said shutting him up.

Natsu let out a crazed laugh before everyone jumped on him from behind, this time fully managing to take the knife away from him to which the master took. Then it dawned upon everyone. "YOU CARRY A KNIFE IN YOUR BOXERS?!" The master screamed looking at the knife. "Never know what might happen." Natsus voice said underneath the bunch of bodies holding him down. They all sweatdropped a little as he stopped struggling and started sulking because he couldn't move.

The next hour or so passed with them just talking about the guild and the new construction getting and underground cellar for alcohol and storage units. The 4 men sighed as they knew they would be the ones to make it again, which Mira and the girls giggled to, Erza sat next to Mira the sofa with Wendy on one of the sofas with the master Laxus and Natsu an the other, (they had separated Natsu and Gildarts for obvious reasons.) Natsu was still sulking while holding his shirt and Gildarts was sulking because master told him off for provoking Natsu.

"Natsu-nii?" Romeo asked sitting on the floor facing his direction. Natsu lifted his head looking at Romeo. "What is it Romeo?" (Natsu kind of liked the idea of having a little brother, maybe a sister, it made him feel a little warmer so he didn't mind being called Natsu-Nii. "You know your shirts too small for you..." He edged closer to Natsu awkwardly stopping right before him. "Yes?" Natsu asked raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Well, you know it's like... gone to my size?..." Natsu understood at this point as he started to pout a little.

"Well... CAN I HAVE IT PLEASE!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs accident, this turned all heads towards him and Natsu. The death mage couldn't help but let out a small smile when he passed it to him, Romeo immediately took off his shirt and put it on, it was a bit big for him still but looked good on him. "You look like me when I was younger." Natsu said smiling a little. For Romeo that was probably the best compliment Natsu could have said. His face lit up and he dove for Natsu's face once again almost breaking Natsu's nose with his shoulder.

He ripped himself the boy relieving his face getting a painful pulsing in his nose. "Thank you so much Natsu-nii! You're the best big bro ever!" He said getting a smile from the death mage.  
>"It's probably time we get to construction..." Makarov said standing from his seat. They all agreed as they went back to the guild. Not before Levy took him shopping for clothes which he almost died from bordem of.<p>

Back at the guild, Gildarts decided to take the easy way out by using crash to make a cellar, it worked surprisingly well and people just left it at that, Natsu approved by nodding at the rather steep decent. One problem was that it had no stairs but he didn't care too much. He walked back in to the main hall to hear an overly excited Mira walking over to team Erza. "It seems the person you last did a request for has sent you to go on a holiday to an open resort! Get packing! You go tomorrow! "Mira said not allow any people to say otherwise.

Natsu looked at the tickets, they gave him a bad feeling, he sat down next to Gildarts with Laxus in front of him, he turned back to look at Mira holding out the tickets. "You getting a bad feeling about the tickets too?" Laxus asked, his dragon slayer instincts getting control. Natsu nodded as Gildarts turned to Cana. "Cana-chan come here a second please" They turned to Gildarts questioningly, he gave them the 'you'll see' look. They both turned to see Cana immediately come over after putting her barrel down.

"Cana-chan could you make a few more emergency cards please?" Gildarts asked to which she simply got a few blank cards out of her pocket without any questions. She pressed her index finger in the centre of them one by one applying a small amount of magic into each one. A small Cana icon appearing on the front of it. Going from normal to jumping from fright, with the words, 'HELP' flashing out in bold. "That's pretty cute..." Natsu admitted looking at the card getting a slight blush from Cana.

Gildarts got up taking the card she prepared towards team Erza as they stood up ready to leave. He said something to the group as Laxus, Natsu and Cana watched, Gildarts pointed back towards Natsu then Laxus getting a small smile from Erza as she nodded taking the card from him, Gildarts gave all the others one too, (Grey, Lucy, and Wendy.) As she turned to see Natsu looking at her. She mouthed something towards him he couldn't quite read, something like. 'thank you,' and other things. 'Thank you? What is she talking about?' Natsu moved back to the bar as soon as Cana and Laxus went elsewhere together. ;)

He had been given a card from Cana that would show their whereabouts if they were to use the SOS card. He looked at it, it was a figure of Erza running in a chibi form, he smiled at the photo, somewhere in his dark heart, he cared for her more than anything, somewhere, he'd already forgiven her, somewhere deep in his heart, he loved her, though he didn't know it, he turned to see Gildarts talking with the master talking to each other grinning about something stupid, they were clearly drunk. He liked the guild, all the people had stopped whispering things about him, possibly because they realised he wasn't joking about the death threats...

Before he could stand to go home Levy pounced in front of him with a crystal like ball that was cloudy and you couldn't see anything inside of it. Natsu had seen one of these before, his father didn't like them because they shattered every time he dropped it by accident.  
>"Natsu can I read your future please?!" She said placing it on the bar table and forcing him to do everything he needed to do, He stared into the ball letting his mind wander into the realms of his future, it was a picture of Natsu with a small red-headed child, Natsu was holding her up on top of his shoulders with her controlling him with his ears.<p>

"KAWAII!" Levy said in awe at the vision, She looked at him, he had no idea what she had seen or anything, "What did you see?" Natsu asked looking at the girl confused, he was leaning forward a little from anticipation but tried to stay contained. Levy looked at him in a teasing way. "If you're not that interested there no point in knowing is there?" She asked obviously hitting a sprout in curiosity "Tell me."

He said leaning forward even more. She leaned forward close enough to whisper before saying. "I saw you with a child, you will become a father!" She yelled getting looks from all around, most smiling and egging him on, and some a little taken aback. Natsu nodded over and over tiny nods before falling off his chair overloading his brain with what was happening.

The guild burst into laughter as it happened yelling things like. "Good luck!" and "It only get's worse!" to which had him even more put off.


	11. Kidnapped?

Natsu's gut feeling was something special, it would tell him many things about a situation, it wasn't a pleasant feeling however he felt mildly sick, and had a cramp like feeling whenever it happened, Natsu trusted his gut more than he would for his own thoughts or feelings. Kill or not to kill was the main question that his gut told him the answer to which often ended up in assassinations and murder from his part. Natsu felt this feeling this morning, one night after Erza's departure, he felt it digest himself as the burning feeling took over his body rumbling his mind over and over again, a dead serious stare into the horizon scaring those who walked in the guild so early. He was standing atop of the guild all night although he knew they weren't supposes to be back for another week now but he felt... Strange... 'worried...' Natsu thought.

For some reason not wanting to come down from the roof as if he could still see them.. Even though the master offered some beer to him last night, he refused obviously feeling this feeling. 'That' dreaded feeling, he hated so much. He was shaking from the cold, or was it that he was worried, He couldn't tell himself. Natsu himself knew he wasn't one to worry about a person, or people... Especially after his father's 'death'. He shut everything away, trying to keep a straight forward mind about how to deal with things, never letting emotions make him weak again.

"You're still here I see," A deep voice said from behind, Natsu didn't have to turn to know who it was, the old and stern sounding voice he heard so often, the death god feeling irritated about how serious the old man was towards him compared to the other guild members. It made him feel left out again. Again and again he felt it. He turned back to the master who wore a worried look on his face. He had a warm looking mug of something in both hands, handing one to Natsu as he stood down from his pedestal. "Have you eaten this evening?" The master said rather seriously.

"I have" Natsu lied as to not get a punch to the head... It didn't work, Natsu had a knock on the back of the head anyway after the master gave him a mug of whatever it was. "I have a bad feeling too." The master admitted looking into the distance. There was a small pause as both stared at the horizon as if they could see them.

Natsu pulled out the card of a running chibi Erza from his chest pocket gazing at it silently, he would know when it would happen. He would know if they were in trouble so... why was something as small as a holiday bothering him so badly to this extent. The master looked at Natsu questioning slightly.  
>"Somewhere... " the master gazed off into space as he spoke some wise words. "Somewhere, is where you feel at rest in, somewhere there is someone is who you fall madly in love with and love forever, that someone makes you somehow, feel happier than ever, sometime you can look back at with pride at what you have done in your life... Have you lived a life you can say all of this whole-heartedly?"<p>

Natsu looked at the master a little taken aback but kept his normal plain face, not smiling or not frowning."I-..." Natsu paused, he wasn't good at talking about his past each time he could only see death, and suffering, more than any person should have.. "I-I'm..." He started, then stopped, taking a breath. 'My life has never been that of a pleasant one. I've been in many wars, many battles, many fights. I've seen so much death, I've got constant blood stained on my hands and sword, my face is splashed with as much water from a shower than blood from the opponent. I live a life that which I'd willingly die to end.' Natsu thought not saying a word out loud.

"You're the one that researched me on every database, surely you could answer that without my own words contributing." Natsu stated looking at the card, the master frowned slightly.  
>"I only did it for the safety of the guild. A person such as you isn't often willing to join a happy looking guild." The master retorted in a saddened voice hoping Natsu didn't hate him for doing it.<br>Natsu nodded to the Master in acceptance of that fact taking a large mouthful of the creamy like substance.

"How much do you know?" Natsu asked slicing the silence in half. The master frowned gripping is hands tight as he closed his eyes, "Enough," The master paused. "Enough to know why you hate this world." The master finished as Natsu finished his drink gluging the liquid down. Natsu couldn't help being the person he was, his hateful side grew angry ruptured his emotions during the last few years, his depression never shown, nor did Natsu feel like he had any issues like that.

The was another long moment of silence as both men stared into the distance from ontop of the guild, Makarov caught a sight of something he hadn't seen before, he tried to zoom his eyes in, squinting them slightly then turned to Natsu as he thanked him for the drink and walked downstairs into the guild hall. Feeling more curious the master stood up looking at the brick that was different. He smiled as he looked at it, it was a picture, the master walked down the stairs satisfied with Natsu as he stopped and thought about it once more.

It was a picture of the 4 men when they were making the guild building, Laxus and gildarts on either side of Natsu with an arm over his shoulder, the master sat on a pile of bricks in front of Natsu with a madly happy grin on his face, Natsu was pouting, looking away from the two men who laughed cheerily.

It was then as soon as Natsu reached the main hall, it happened, there was a screeching sound from Gildarts's pocket, then from Laxus's, masters following short behind, Natsu watched as the master joined him on his level of stairs taking out him card with Wendy on the front of it. Natsu stared at his card squeezing it slightly as he stared at it waiting for Erza to press the button.

_Meanwhile_

Wendy's POV.

**"Sky dragons roar!"** She screamed sending w whirlpool of wind crashing at a blocky man sending him into a wall. Wendy landed on the floor then turned to see Grey and Juvia getting up and running to go help Erza who had been surprise attacked by a cat-girl and a blonde haired boy.  
>Wendy looked at the blocky man get up slowly resting himself on one knee as a wave came through her head. She pulled out a card with Natsu, Laxus, Gildarts and the master's chibi characters running as she pressed it constantly sending magic power into it sending the message of emergency.<p>

She turned once more to see Lucy had already done it and so had Grey, Lucy wasn't in great shape, she was hit by an explosion and was out cold. Wendy looked at the card again smiling to see a map of where the men were. They were coming for her, they were coming to help them all. She tucked the card back in smiling as she fought more confidently against the man pushing him back further.

Erza's POV

"Let me go Millianna. Sho!" She yelled at them, the magic confining rope/binding magic suppressing her from moving. The two mages simply looked at her with sad faces leaving soon after. Erza 's face too darkened as she let the hair cover her face shading their eyes, she let a sad face take over as she saw those faces, she blamed herself because of not staying and fighting here... 'What have I done to you? Sho? Millianna?...' She thought letting a tear fall from her real eye, Erza thought for a moment her sad face never leaving until she barely managed to pull out a small magic card out of her dress.

She stared at the card smiling at it for a few seconds as her fears seemed to vanish away into thin air upon seeing the card "I won't ask you to help me. Natsu... Please don't come... Please..." She begged watching the card intently as if it was him. Her card was different of the rest. It was just a picture of Natsu smiling happily in the guild.  
>She took each side of the card meeting her fingers as they slid down to the middle of the card. "Please." She asked hoping he could hear. Then ripped the card in two. She could swear the cards face went from having a warm smile to a frown as the lips curled downwards into a an angry expression.<p>

"I won't have you help me again Natsu... You've saved my life before... I can sort my mess up..." She declared staring at the angry frown on the card, declaring it more to herself than him.

Natsu's POV

Gildarts was taking the lead on this rescue mission as the master had sent the three men to bring them back safely. "LAXUS, YOU GO HELP WENDY IT SAYS SHE'S IN CURRENT BATTLE ON THE CARD!" he said screaming at the top of his lungs while driving the car. The two were at the front of the carriage as well, just about hearing him, the speed they were going though however made it almost impossible to listen to him. Laxus however with enhanced hearing heard it loud and clear giving a thumbs up.

"NATSU!" Gildarts turned to him a second before looking at the passage in front of him careful not to crash the magic car and set them all back. "YOU GO AFTER LUCY!" "I'LL TAKE CARE OF GRAY! ERZA HASN'T ASKED FOR HELP YET WE'LL DEAL WITH IT WHEN THE TIME COMES!" Gildarts said unaware of Juvia's presence there. Natsu nodded looking at his card. The card had changed to '_point of last reception' _pointing at a single area showing it with an arrow. _'At sea?' _ Natsu thought before Gildarts shouted for him to listen again. "NATSU! HOW LONG WOULD IT TAKE FOR YOU TO FLY TO THE PLACE!?" Natsu looked at the card of Erza gripping it tightly as he puts it away and guesses.

Natsu didn't need to say anything as he jumped off the car surprising both of them, he used his momentum rolling forwards to a stop, Gildarts who was driving turned his head back to look as Natsu burst into the fastest he's ever travelled Natsu was so fast he overtook the magic car in one step as the step cracked the floor within a ten meter radius. He was still building up speed as he ran faster and faster into a full on sprint, he finally used all the force he had jumping into the air as wings came out of his body, the wings were a lot larger and spiky as the power had materialised into larger more like eagle wings. The wings patted fiercely down in one motion sending Natsu right in the view of the sun, stopping all view of him from his comrades.

Natsu felt an overwhelming power surge as he thought of saving everyone, saving Lucy, saving Grey and Wendy... A thought of Saving Erza... The serious face appeared on his face as he flew higher into the sky, Natsu closed his eyes seeing the picture of his father die before him, picturing it, re-living it once more.  
>'I won't... I WONT LET IT HAPPEN TO YOU!' He screamed mentally opening his eyes.<p>

Launching himself forward as he placed his arms beside his hips and his legs together solidly, as an enormous amount power suddenly started rushing out of his arms and legs too increasing his speed tenfold. Going out of sight from the other men in the car. They both smiled as they had never seen him so determined before and then turned back serious as Gildarts too increased the speed going much faster that was before, giving a blurred vision to both of them as they were driving.

Wendy's POV

She braced herself as blocky man shot more lasers at her, some gracing her chest and arms, she screamed in pain as one cut into her side, she was badly hurt with cuts and gashes everywhere, the man was too, her wind magic cutting him to shreds as he barely had enough power to shoot at her, however, she was worse and couldn't stand up anymore, she fell to one knee suddenly watching as the man steadied himself as he walked towards her slowly, each step taking a life time of thoughts rushing through Wendy's head.

"I... Can-t... L-let... Na-tsu-s-an... Hav-e... to s-ave me... again..." She said mustering an unknown strength and putting a hand on her knee to push herself up... She forced strength up falling back to one knee as he hand lost grip from being so tired. "I mus-t..." She said placing a hand on her knee again... "fight!" She declared pulling herself up completely as the blocky man stared in shock.

"HOW CAN YOU STAND?!" He yelled angrily trying to find the answer barely managing to stand himself. Wendy steadied herself, rocking side to side a little off-balance at times than regaining herself. This was it, it would be her last move, she had just enough power for a small **sky dragons roar** attack and by the looks of how he was panting it would be his too. He steadied himself too raising his gun arm pointing it in her direction. She steadied herself breathing in the air around her getting ready to send a roar his way.

Both stopped and launched their attacks together at the same point with Wendy's sky dragons roar being a lot smaller than the others but powerful enough. She watched as her power blasted its way though his attack hitting him before he could get out the way.


	12. I'm the son of Zeref!

Wendy's breathing slowed down almost to a halt as she wheezed with every breath, taking even more energy she didn't have. She maintained her standing position for long enough to see her opponent wasn't going to get up anymore for a while at least. He was pinned from a giant rock that had fallen after Wendy's attack. The man was un-conscious and looked like he'd be out for a while. Wendy smiled looking into the sky letting herself fall backwards to be caught by something.

She couldn't turn around, she was too tired and just a simple action like that would push her, whoever it was they picked her up properly in bridal style and started walking with Wendy firm in their grip. The sky dragon slayer only managing to spot a flash of lightning hair before falling into the most deserved slumber she could have gotten.

Laxus's POV

"I can see why Natsu let you live in his home Wendy." He smiled praising the sleeping girl.  
>He checked to see the enemy again, who was starting to stur in his sleep his arm trapped under the large rock. He was badly hurt but started moving already after such a beating.<br>Laxus grinned walking away as a small lighting bold shot from him completely comically frying him giving the blocky man X's for eyes. 'Now he isn't going to get up for a while' He grinned chuckling a little. Whilst turning and leaving towards the car.

Lucys POV

Grey was doing well against the bird-like enemy he had Juvia to help him and together they were faster and stronger combining their attacks into many unison raids which were narrowly dodged by the enemy, the enemy wore rockets on either side propelling him forward or upwards whenever he needed to flee from an attack, because of his speed he had the advantage, he was slowly picking punches and throwing the two about after waiting patiently to hit them.

Although the bird man was getting restless, he wasn't waiting for long enough, he wasn't allowing them to do their mistakes he was striking too quickly, he saw a opportunity, not a good one but a pretty risky one rushing for Grey picking his leg up and throwing him into a wall. Little did he know Juvia and Grey had created an Ice and water clone that he just threw and were both firing a massive unavoidable attack at the bird man, the bird squeaking as it came towards him, he fired up his rockets in a desperate attempt to flee, but the attack was too fast and hit him dead in the chest sending him flying through many walls with great power.

Lucy just sat there in surprise at what was happening, checking both teens in front of her. When suddenly a massive angel of death with black wings crashed through the rooftop flying down towards them, a dark face painted on his face, his face was the same face he wore all the time before he'd met the Fairies. It was cold and angry. He landed on the floor softly his wings setting him down slowly when he closed his wings together retreating them on his back as they folded neaty.

"Where is she?..."

Laxus's POV

He was still walking when loud thumps were heard in from his super-sences and tuned to see a flying bird aimed right at him, he sidestepped out the way kicking him full force back where he came from grinning once again. "Oh I am the worst!" He laughed harder this time as he found an exit to the casino building up ahead.

Natsu's POV.

Natsu turned just in time to see the bird man coming towards him from Laxus's kick, a simple wing hit sent him flying back towards the way he came, as he fought the urge to cut him in half."Where is she?.." Natsu asked again in no mood to ask once more as his voice hardened into a deadly poisonous voice.

The three explained what happened and that she was captured, and that she didn't seem to put up a fight at all, his eyes narrowed at what they were saying. 'Could it be she wanted to be captured? No that's ridiculous.' He thought cupping his chin slightly crunching his fingers together. "Where?" He asked, stopping his deep thought before looking up at them, his tone was getting violent and scary as each word progressed, the three backed up a little, then answered as quickly as possible pointing in the direction of the sea.

'So it wasn't wrong.' Natsu thought taking out his card again and looking at it for a moment, not hesitating as the bird man, was flying towards him again, this time nailing him with a comical kick back where he came from, "You. with me. Now" He said motioning with his head, not completely able to talk normally around others properly yet but he was getting there. They followed quickly as if he was a less scary male version of Erza making sure they didn't fall behind. They hurried as he walked to a wall creating a new exit blasting it into shreds without even doing any sorts of movement. Natsu put the card to his ear radioing in.

"I've got one more than expected here, we'll meet back at the car." He said before looking back at the three then walking on towards the car, them following close behind. 'Just what are you doing Erza?...' He thought crunching his fingers into a ball squeezing tightly. His pace quickened a second before he heard a loud thump behind him, Lucy had collapsed due to whatever reason and was unconscious too. "Did she fight?" Natsu asked surprised as she had no clear signs of damage or energy exhaustion. The two looked at each other not wanting to lie. "No" was the simple response as the both said it in unison.

Natsu sighed picking her up spreading his wings and motioning them to follow as he flew into the air lucy only being stopped from falling by a single uncaring arm of Natsu's, as he held it lazily, plopping her down on top of the car bonnet as they reached it, Grey and Juvia only seconds later joining him putting her in the car. When helping Lucy down they noticed Laxus in the far distance walking with Wendy in his arms making sure not to wake her up when she slept by walking too fast.

Natsu had the feeling running through his body, spilling into the veins again, this time almost hurting as the gut feeling started to rise. "Somethings definitely not right." Laxus said feeling the same feeling. "That magic power isn't any normal kind." A voice said behind them, Natsu didn't turn, he knew Gildarts was there the whole time, Natsu nodded looking a the cards last known location of his... well, of his... whatever she was to him.

"Erza?" Gildarts asked as Laxus carefully put Wendy next to Lucy to rest, Laxus too was interested, "Believed to be kidnapped." Natsu said emotionless on the outside, but definitely not on the inside. "Is the card telling you where she is?" Laxus asked curiously, Natsu retrieved his long powerful wings, each of them being bigger than him and sat down on the car.

"Only the last known location. " He said again plainly, careful, by not looking anyone in the eyes. "What's the plan?" Laxus asked looking towards Gildarts. When situations were serious he would take the lead on anything, Natsu was too much of a solo warrior to be someone leading people, and Laxus too. "One of us has to go drive them home and come back." Gildarts said eyeing up the two. None of them showing any clear sign of being unhappy with that call, it was true, each person was tired and didn't have much magical power left at all.

There was a lot of thinking for a few moments as Grey started to join in the conversation. "You don't need to worry about us. We have food, water, places to sleep here..._ but_... it's a very rich place..." He said sounding a little put off as the sentence went on. There was another pause. "And?" Gildarts asked as if there was something he should be saying. Grey sighed emptying his pockets, showing them inside out only having a few thousand jewels.

"I see." Gildarts said nodding at the boy. He turned to Natsu once more saying something he's always wanted to say. "Natsu pay the man." Gildarts said with a wide grin lifting the mood the slightest bit. Natsu twitched of annoyance before glaring at his brown-haired friend. Laxus was twitched so much from trying not to laugh in such a hard situation his eyebrows fluttered and finally he burst smacking Natsu's back comically.. "Why should _**I **_pay him?" He asked. The twitch managing to calm itself down... If only for a while... "You've got dirty money left to spend, it's about time you get rid of it." Gildarts said a little more seriously, but with a kind smile.

"This is your change to truly become one of our best friends, we trust you enough, but..." Laxus finished off. A small silence at the ending of his tiny speech, the silence they experienced was a definite home run for the two bribing him to give them the money. Natsu took another step forward to humanity once again. Emptying his money pouch roughly showing it in Grays hand, making sure he knew not to mess around with it. "Go park somewhere close, use the car once you feel strong enough." Gildarts said ending that conversation and turning back to the two men. "Now, let's get Erza."

All men were running towards the end of the dock getting a small boat and climbing in, Natsu's wings had a time span of an hour so they had already run out, although he could call them back soonish. Laxus was rowing this time, seeing as he wasn't using his magical power to travel here, so he had to do some work. Gildarts was getting ready to fight, stretching and jogging on the spot rocking the boat from side to side as he did it, much to the other men's annoyance. Forcing Laxus to stop rowing and punching him in the head out of sheer annoyance.

Natsu was staring at the card. His heart area was hurting, he didn't know why but he just had to see her face, he had to see her smile, he just had to see her. It pained him to think she was being hurt right now, he looked at the card as if it was a life or death experience. They were on top of the last known location, he informed them as soon as they reached the spot, getting nods. All three men turned to look at the endless sea, desperately trying to figure out where she was, Natsu finally resting his eyes on a certain spiky building blue building with crazy amounts of magical power coming off of it. The two also turning to see it as they all nodded. "Here's the plan." Gildarts said turning to the two.

Erza's POV.

"NO SIMON DON'T!" She begged as Jellal sent another beam directly the man, shattering the blue magic circle he was using to protect Erza with, she watched the man get taken over by the explosion, only dropping to one knee when the attack had disappeared. Blood rushing out his body, he was desperately trying to stand up, to try and fight the man, Jellal simply was eating the pain up as a source of entertainment laughing hysterically as he struggled.

"Go on! Get up! Protect her!" Jellal eagered, believing Zeref had control of his mind.  
>"NO SIMON." Erza screamed, bound by Jellals magic, struggling and trying to force her way out, Simon rose again standing in front of her protectively, one hand slung to his side the other stopping the blood from rushing out of his chest.<p>

"I.. loved you Erza" He said as soon as Jellal charged his second attack, Erza's eye starting to cry as she heard this. "I know! Please! Just run!" she bellowed as this time Jellal forming a large ball of dark power above his head, charging it watching it get bigger and bigger, his grin fading for a second, as a sad face replaced it, only for a second as another emotionless look took over.

But that was enough, Erza saw it and couldn't speak, she needed to stop him the real Jellal was still in there somewhere, still alive still thinking! Her thought however not turning into words as simon raised both hands to the side once more in order to protect her once more, Jellal threw it with a loud grunt and laugh as soon as it was flying towards Simon.

Simon just smilling, closing his eyes, satisfied that he had protected his love to the end of his life. Erza screaming at him to run, to simply leave her behind and run, as the explosion came close, not colliding with anything,not Simon, who was still raising his hands to defend her. She blinked in sheer shock. When she looked up again she saw the black haired teen standing, one hand holding the ball of energy, the other resting on his side.

"Natsu..." She said in disbelief. Natsu turned his body still holding on the ball and glared at her direction, squinting his eyes at her, clearly not happy with the situation, she wasn't in a good shape, she was beaten up and restrained in Jellals magic.  
>"You tore the card." Natsu said not bothering to ask what she had to say, he had already guessed from before they got on the boat here (well hypothesised). His glare was not what she was expecting, was Natsu... Angry? He had a cold look on while looking.<br>She looked at him in disbelief before looking at Simon who was staring at him too, just holding the ball that was spinning and whirling with power.

"Natsu..." She she repeated in disbelief. "Oh. What's this, someone new to join the party?" Jellal said grinning at his 'fortune' and 'entertainment' The was a large pause as Natsu heard the mages voice, he didn't react or flinch, simply maintained his cold look towards everything he looked at, finally spreading his fingers grabbing the magic ball of swirling magic, squeezing.  
>Jellal watched in a shock as Natsu finally got serious crushing the ball in his hands sending a shockwave passed each person on that floor.<p>

"SIMON! GET OUT OF THERE!" Erza screamed at the bewildered mage who was standing too stunned to move, the mage snapped out of his trance, looking back at Natsu, then running and picking up a defenceless Erza, running for a safer place towards the staircase just incase they needed to break for it.. "Who's that?!" Simon yelled over the manic laughs coming from Jellal. Getting no response as Erza stared at Natsu for longer still in shock herself.

"Lord Zerefs revival ritual will be conducted here soon... I need Erza for that, but I guess I can have fun with you too..." Jellal claimed laughing himself into a fighting stance. Natsu simply standing still, his eyes bulging out at his statement uncharacteristically. He was looking at the ground in shock. 'He's going to revive... Dad?' He thought as Jellal came closer and closer. 'Dad?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"What is death Dad?" A nine-year old grinning pink haired boy asked sitting on his favourite log in front of his home. His father sitting on the opposite one with a book of spells in his hands, his ears peeking up at the question. "Death... Is a way from passing from one world to another Natsu." He said smiling at the boy, letting the knowledge settle down into his brain properly.

"Sooooooo... Time traveling or something?" He asked giggling at his own joke slapping the log as if his best mate on the back. Zeref chuckled at this and answered "Not quite. But close. When a person dies, their soul gets transported to another place in which they live again." Zeref said wisely staring at the small fire remains from the night before, still hot.

"Does that mean you give people another chance to live?" Natsu asked twisting his words to suit him better, Zeref simply nodding at his analogy smiling. Natsu's face getting sad. "Does that mean the villagers want me to leave?" He asked looking up at Zeref, the tall black-haired death mage causing the mage to stop reading, looking up at Natsu not sure how to answer. Then gazing at the clear blue sky.

"If I could start again, I would, in another world, in another, place, or time." He said letting the breeze brush his face and ruffle his hair gently. "So 'when' you pass on... you wouldn't want to come back here?" Natsu asked questioningly. Getting the confirming not from him. "I give you death if you want dad. Tell me how to do it and i'll make it for you so you can travel!" Natsu screamed determined to give his father whatever he wanted.

* * *

><p>"METEOR" The blue haired mage said getting a speed boost as he ran towards the death mage, Natsu remained unmoving,watching the floor, remembering his precious father, flashes of his death appearing before him Causing angry twitches and shakes to form on his opened his eyes finally. Ready for anything. As Jellal came closer, he lifted his head at the last moment grabbing Jellals punch. Crushing his hand tightly, his face demonstrating nothing but anger towards the person trying to bring his father back.<p>

"Revive Zeref?" He repeated going dead quiet and staring at the floor darkly. Frightening Erza a little. She watched as Natsu knee'ed him in the gut powerfully, "There's no place in this world for scum like you" Natsu grunted angrilly his voice sounding darker than normal 'this tone?... Is this really you Natsu?' Erza thought in disbelief staring at the back of the death mages head. Jellal regained his breath trying to free himself from Natsu's grip.

"Master Zeref is the one who controls my body!" He yelled almost in defence "he's craving for his own body! the master will not like you getting in his way, it seems like we'll have to kill you together." He said punching at Natsu with his other hand, it too being caught, he jumped in the air throwing a kick forcing Natsu to block releasing Jellals hands who jumped away creating some ground between them.

The last comment creating an angry scrunch of his hands together as Natsu stared at the man. His eyes penetrating the others, his voice not seeming to work from sheer anger.  
>"Lords Zeref shall be reserected... And you shall die." Jellal said his voice dark and mysterious causing the death mage to narrow his eyes at him. There was a long stare off as each person glared at one breaking the silence in two saying "The etirion is starting to grow unstable. If you'll excuse me I have work to do..." Jellal said pouncing at Erza with his meteor still active sprinting at the girl with Simon kneeling down protecting her pretty badly hurt, next to her.<p>

He ran closer and closer watching the teen do nothing but watch him run. He ran forward at her, sprinting when only seconds away from her, at the last moment of grabbing her something grabbed his face and smashed him into the ground. The ground shaking from it as the eterion around him was sent upwards in the air most connecting and spiking the roof from the force of the shockwave. The person later grabbed his leg picking him up and throwing him into the ceiling, creating a massive dent in the eterion roof, Jellal lodged into it, shortly later falling back down towards the attacker.

Jellal, looked down to see Natsu ready to strike again, this time he was drawing his sword, slashing it at the perfect time he was falling, the sword aimed for his neck, Jellal barely dodging but still cut the side of his neck thinly, not enough to have any sorts of life threatening problems. Jellal touched his neck at the stinging area to see if there was blood. He touched it with his palm feeling no massive amounts of blood coming from him and widened his eyes at Natsu's movements as he processed them.

'He's fast!' Jellal thought as Natsu appeared right in front of him again this time punching him in the chest downwards with all the force he had, the punch sending the man flying through many floors downwards as he braced himself for each floor coming up.

The tatooed mage only stopping after being sent through 12 floors, Jellal immediately trying to not stay still so fleeing back up the way he came. 'He's strong!' Jellal added looking for the mage once again, Jellal reached the floor he was punched through searching around to find Erza and Simon. He needed to revive Zeref now The eterion was already growing unstable and started to spew out power in areas. Jellal looked around once again, sprinting for the their last known scene at the end, close to the stairs. He turned the corner to see something he didn't want to see, Natsu knew he'd go for Erza, so had planned it out, staying next to Erza the whole time.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Jellal screamed not able to find out how someone who just showed up could be this powerful, how someone could just come and ruin his life's work and yelled the same thing again watching as Natsu picking up a conscious and yelling Simon, and kicking his down towards the sea once again, he turned to Jellal. His voice deapend as his power started to rise higher, the dark black power emerging from Natsu's body. The black flame-like power rushing downwards forcing Jellal on his knees. The power blasting through the roof sending eterion scattering everywhere, but simply disintegrating before it got close to Natsu

"I'm the son of Zeref."


	13. The end?

"I'm the son of Zeref."

_**Yo! Just updating and this may be a very special chapter soooooo enjoy! **_

There was immense the sound of crashing thunder and lightning sticking as Natsu stood above Jellal, the clouds growing closer and closer towards the tower till they were directly above the shinigami. Lighting striking violently on Natsu almost twice every second, the black cloud above giving massive bolts towards him, yet not affecting him in the slightest, he stood above the blue haired man, increasing the pressure upon everyone even more.

Erza's eyes wider than ever and her hands shaking. 'N-natsu?' She begged in her head for him to be lying, she begged him to stop joking, this wasn't funny, Zeref the creator of demons and almost all evil creations of the world known today. She shook her head in disbelief, trying to yell at Natsu. Her voice only escaping into the darkness of Natsu's power.

The sky erupted, screeching in a high pitch yell of the unbearable power hurting the very fabrics of the world, the power rushing constantly down on to Natsu, each second growing stronger, everything in a ten meter radius under its incredible pressure, anything close however being sent nothing but powerful shockwave, the most powerful wave sending Erza flying into the eterion wall, breaking loose from Jellals restraint magic. The power further forcing Jellal to the floor crushing his knees into the ground painfully.

Natsu stood above him a few meters away, letting the anger take control, letting it seep through his hard shell, the lightning stopping for a few seconds as Natsu was about to take a step, without the lighting strikes the tower was utterly silent, the power sounding like a mouse's whisper as it crushed everything around Natsu, his eyes set firmly on the man in front of him, his eyes showing nothing but hatred, a life threatening glare pouring from Natsu's red sharp eyes. His eyes the only visible part of his body from the power surrounding him, and moulding around him into something.

Natsu took his first step towards the man, then the next, lightning crashing down on each footstep, lighting up the darkness for a split second, Jellals head managing to look up from the enormous power, just to see the power changing Natsu's clothing into a black full body armour. Even the fingers covered in what seemed was a type demonic armour. Natsu took the last step, before coming to a halt arms length from the man, the lightning snapping down on top of Natsu this time, was diverted and hit Jellal directly in the chest electrocuting him, intently causing him to squirm on the floor violently.

Natsu's face was once again revealed, this time with a mask with the devil's red face and yellow eyes penetrating the mask, the eyes however belonging to Natsu, his mask also having spiralling horns coming from the mask, aiming straight up towards the sky, the power doubling in strength constantly forcing Jellal down until jellal was face down on the ground, the floor cracking from the immense pressure, the two wings erupting once again, this time in a devils form.

"My father..." Natsu started, his voice in a demonic deep hateful voice penetrating both Jellals and Erzas ears, both of them struggling to look up from the power, his yellow, slit eyes looking down through the mask at the man. "Would rather die again then come here." He said kneeling down and grabbing jellal by the neck, Jellal only managing to chuckle slightly.

"Y-you-r... noth-ing lik-e... Lor-d Zeref!" He screamed in Natsu's face angering him even more, Jellals breath leaving him after each word, he tried to draw more air in but it was hopeless, Natsu let go of his neck suddenly, letting him fall to his knees, further grabbing his head and whacking him face down into the ground, thunder striking, with no lighting to be seen. Natsu then kicked Jellal into the floor more with his foot a faint grin appearing on his face behind the devil's mask.

"You're right." Natsu stated then grinned wider, "My father hated killing people" Natsu said taking pleasure in watching his face drop and his eyes bulge out. "I didn't name myself 'shinigami' ya know?" Natsu said mocking the blue haired man, Natsu put his ear next to Jellals mouth evilly mocking him further. "What's that your saying?" Natsu asked himself comically, then putting his ear further towards an incapable of speaking Jellal. "How did I get the name then?" Natsu asked imitating Jellals voice evilly.

"I EARNED IT!" Natsu screamed as he stood up yelling it towards the heavens. He bellowed into a loud patronising laughter his mask covering his evil and manic grin from view, luckily for Erza. Erza just stared at his mask, her too only managing to lean against the wall from the force of the waves coming from Natsu, the eterion also getting violent after every second they spent in the building threatening to explode it started spitting power out violently, but was forced downwards by the sheer amount of power coming from Natsu. 'Devil magic... Shows the darkest inside people, your fears, hates, likes... It's a dark magic, It's side affects also being severe depression and anxiety for weeks after...' He explained to himself.

Jellal managing to get up slowly much to 'devil' Natsu's pleasure he pulled himself up from a large broken part of the ceiling hauling himself to his knees... Natsu's grin only growing and growing with each second of his pain, finally he kicked Jellal out of the tower, through a wall spreading his wings and flying after him a hysterical laugh being sounded throughout the entire area.

"I'm sorry Lord Zeref!" Jellal screamed drawing the abbys break on top of the building aiming it for Natsu and the building as collateral damage. "I'll build it in nine... no half that time!" He yelled to the sky, Natsu just flying out as he saw the blue haired man draw the magic in the air. His piercing yellow eyes gleaming at his attack. Natsu only raising a finger and pointing it towards Jellal his eyes narrowing in excitement. Jellal used the power sending the beam directly at Natsu as a desperate attack. "ABBYS BREAK!" Jellal screamed after firing it his hand flinging away from the sheer power.

Natsu extended his finger slowly looking at the in-coming attack. He grinned evilly flying on the spot. "One step from hell." Natsu said as a huge beam erupted from his finger, the power completely black overpowering the abbys break easily and carrying on into the sky only exploding at where Jellal should have been. The explosion causing his hair to ruffle in the insane winds, the waves increasing to a size of at least ten times bigger, a swirl appearing directly underneath the blast. His eyes narrowed as the smoke disappeared from sight showing no Jellal... Natsu turned to see Jellal coming in for a punch quickly, meteor working at it's fastest. Natsu smiled once again as his armoured hands grabbed Jellals hand throwing him up slightly then releasing another 'hell' attack sending him flying into the tower bleeding heavily.

He flew to the floor he sent Jellal to, flying in slowly, and landing softly on his feet, his armour clanking as he took the step on to the ground. Jellal was up and hiding behind a pillar trying to think of a plan and quickly, his thought however clouded by fear. He scrunched his eyes together trying desperately finding no answer but remembering his yellow piercing eyes. "Hey again!" A demonic voice said once again from behind. "Are we playing hide and seek?!" He laughed punching Jellal downwards powerfully.

"It's time I destroy you now. Play times over. It's time I send you to the real hell." Natsu said taking another step forwards, only thunder could be heard properly as Jellal tried to lip read Natsu's words his mind not working properly from serious concussion issues.

"You went wrong when you thought my father would bother with someone with the likes of you." Natsu said taking his now heavily decorated sword out, it's covered in a devil like cover and handle but inscriptions on the actual blade his handle a still black but with skulls chasing each other in red, the blade covered in a complete blood-red.

Natsu pulled the sword upwards taking it out of its holder then lifted it in the air slowly, grabbing a hold of the sword with both hands placing each hand carefully to get the perfect slice, he wasn't keen on wasting more time than he already. The eterion was already growing out of control so he had to finish it now to get away safely. His grin spiking upwards underneath the mask when he threw his arms down at Jellals body aiming to cut him in half. His grin quickly disappeared as a hand was placed on each of his wrists, forcefully stopping him from cutting the man more than he already has...

"That's enough Natsu!" Laxus yelled over the thunder going on above him, the thunder getting louder as soon as they grabbed him, the thunder screaming as if it was spiked in anger at these people's rudeness for stopping him. Natsu hunted his prey, he deserved to finish it off. He deserved to be the one to do this. He deserved to be the true shinigami of this world.

Natsu's completely ignoring them as if they weren't there, and started forcing his hands down with more strength managing to rest the sword on Jellals unconscious body that had passed out against the wall. "Stop it now Natsu! You've won!" Gildarts yelled as he pulled Natsu's arms up taking the swords off of Jellals shoulder. Natsu didn't stop the opposite "It's not over, and at this rate it'll never be over." His demonic voice said calmly but reeked poison. His eyes narrowing at their determination and how annoying they were.

"If you don't get off of me..." Natsu said darkly placing his full force on to the blade. "You'll what?! Kill us?" Laxus answered for him knowing that Natsu was too loyal to do that with his friends. especially his first friends... "No..." Natsu answered quickly getting a strange look from the two as they pulled harder and harder... "I'll hurt you." Natsu said as a lightning strike came down hitting Natsu and filtering through his body to both arms. Shocking both Laxus and Gildarts. Gildarts letting go from instinct and Laxus holding on taking the lightning without a flinch.

Laxus wasn't affected much, but grimaced at the bad feeling the lightning gave the dark feeling it had was horrible to Laxus... "Is that it?" Laxus asked raising an eyebrow. turning to see Natsu's sword covered in the lighting with black outlines pulsing dangerously. Natsu only chuckled as he put full force onto his sword once again, this time Gildarts not there to help.

Laxus's eyes widened as he realised what Natsu had done. 'He never really planned on hurting us, it was all a clever idea to make us let go of him!' Gildarts thought in his head immediately reaching out to help ' He conducted the lightning to the sword so he could kill this guy from the shock while distracting us all...' Laxus thought in his head completely stopping the sword attack by covering his free arm in powerful lighting and placing his hand under the blade. Gildarts also helping his friend from falling to the dark side once again by grabbing Natsu's arms and pulling them away, slowly but surely.

Natsu was loosing in his urge to kill against the two male wizards forcing him to stop. Then froze as they saw Erza appear from somewhere re-quiping her own sword and stopping Natsu's blade from hitting Jellal too, shocking him completely, a silent gasp only heard by himself was sounded as he looked at her protecting this man.  
>"Natsu! Stop this! He's confused! He thinks he's under the influence of Zeref!" Erza shouted.<p>

Natsu felt his blood boil madly, Natsu went through so much effort for her and she was protecting _him_, after Natsu came and saved _her_ from definite death she'd choose _him.._. The eterion explosions were happening all over the place now, they were erupting everywhere and was going to explode soon. Not that Natsu cared. As far as he could tell he didn't care much for his life. Especially now.

"He dared to insult and accuse my father with such a disgraceful act, he should perish into existence." Natsu spoke back calmly not easing off at all on his sword trying not to yell at anyone.

"Zeref was a bad man Natsu! You have to face that! He was never a good man! He killed people he created monsters and demons!" Erza screamed subconsciously not realising what she just said, she only knew what the story's said and she had read a lot of them... Natsu stopped all movement completely from that statement. He was so angry it hurt inside and so hurt he was angry inside, his hands started to shake from pure pressure building up in his mind, his eyes remaining on the same person, his eyes were wide and gaping...

More eruption occurred making the trio dodge, Natsu simply standing there, getting a grips on what she just said. 'you... you might after all... be my enemy, Erza Scarlet.' Natsu thought in his mind. The eterion suddenly erupting and hitting Natsu in the chest, making him slide against the floor, his black breastplate still as good as new. The armour protected him well and it didn't hurt much because of it. He looked over to the group as if nothing had happened, his yellow slit eyes narrowing on Jellal again. Laxus noticing this transition stood in front of him and ordered the group to run out of the building.

There was a long silence echoing in Natsu's head, his mind blocking out all kinds of hearing for only a moment, he looked at the group once again, turning away from them, not just physically.

"We're all dead anyway..." Jellals voice said as another eterion stream exploded into the air. "It's going to explode the area completely within five miles anyway..." Jellal said looking over at Erza. "But..." Jellal said slowly. "If I form with the eterion. I can force the power upwards. and.. I might just be able to save you for once..." He said breathing heavily from his wounds while making a last attempt to get up but failing.

"Jellal! It's the real you! Don't be foolish! You don't have to do that we'll all make it out alive!" Erza eased him ex-quipping bandages and needle and wire into her hand.. "You'll have to do that later!" Laxus yelled running and jumping off the building, towards the boat for safety. Gildarts exchanged looks with Natsu nodding. Gildarts picked up Erza jumping out without thinking about Natsu's hate for Jellal.

Even the eterion stopped exploding in suspense at what Natsu was going to do, how he was.  
>Natsu walked over to him kneeling down slowly on one knee his sword still in his hand, he gripped his sword firmly, his eyes closed as Natsu raised his sword, Jellal didn't have any emotions shown right now just a wondrous stare towards the death mage, he just watched then gasped as Natsu put away the sword back on his back, picking up the man slowly, hoisting him over his shoulder then, walking to the edge and jumping off and out of the building calmly as he looked back to see a dead Simon on the lowest floor drenched in a blood pool from Jellals wound.<p>

"Connect me... with the... eterion... I deserve... to die... anyway..." Jellal managed to say after many pauses holding his wounds, gripping them tightly. Natsu didn't respond, his yellow eyes only narrowing as he finally reached the bottom landing on a large boulder, shattering it completely into a million pieces.

He saw Erza and Gildarts get in the boat, Erza frantically searching for 'Jellal' he presumed.  
>He threw the man in the boat from at least ten meters away soon after turning back to the building. 'If you fuse with it...' Natsu said in his mind, remembering Jellals words, he'd lost his sense of 'love' for Erza, if he even had any, as soon as she started that hole act about Jellal. His eyes remaining yellow as he turned back to see Erza patching Jellal back up and convincing him it's going to be alright her voice softer than he's ever heard it.<p>

Natsu also noticed three more people tied in the boat together in a circle one was a cat-like girl, the other had a small tattoo under his eye and the third had a Brocken guitar next to him. But guessed that's who Gildarts and Laxus caught on their way up. Natsu stared blankly at the building not moving or showing signs of moving.

"Natsu get in! We gotta go!" Gildarts shouted at Natsu waving his hand motioning him to get into the boat and quickly but it wasn't as if they wouldn't be able to...  
>Gildarts knew this was impossible, he knew they wouldn't make it alive. He knew very well. "Someone's got to do it." Natsu said turning back to the group, all heads turning his way, "What?!" Erza yelled taking a second out of her 'precious' time to look at Natsu.<br>Laxus just getting on the boat. "I'll do it." He said puffing his chest out with absolute pride.

"You can't." Natsu said plainly. "Nor can you Gildarts" He stated analysing the building.  
>"What the hell are you talking about?! We can make it if we leave now!" Erza screamed not wanting any person to have to do it. "Why don't you carry on attending to your boyfriend do something productive." Natsu said coldly his yellow eyes burning up. "If I'm right..."<br>'Which I always am.' Natsu said in his mind in a monotone voice...

"You need to have some sort of connection with this building or be a perfect host for Zeref. Or at least connected to him in some way." Natsu concluded getting odd looks from the two men again, Jellal managing to turn his head around to see Natsu. 'How did he?...' He asked himself questioningly not able to, or willing to speak for his own safety.

"You guys don't know yet, but you might have guessed..." Natsu said slowly and cautiously looking at the two men as the eterion started to spew out power in all directions. Natsu removed his mask, changing his eyes back to the normal black ellipse shaped eyes. "I'm his son. And what better reason is that to do it." Natsu said allowing them to see his emotionless face.

"It doesn't matter! I'll stay with you." Laxus said, Natsu fake smiled walking closer to him, making it seem as though he was going to rest a hand on his shoulder, then made a swift chop to the side of the neck with his hand, knocking him out. Natsu picked him up then gave him off to Gildarts. "He's a great guy. The first best friend I've ever had. Take care of him." Natsu said slowly, getting a nod of understanding from Gildarts, he needed to get these two back safety, his heart was aching from having to leave but he needed to as an elder member of Fairy Tail it was his responsibility.

Natsu paused then turned to the tower completely ignoring Erza not even gracing her with a look. She yelled at him to listen but never moved from Jellals side. He put his mask back on changing his eyes once more. "And you were my first friend, even though you almost killed me with your ugly looks." Natsu said his back facing Gildarts, who smiled, "I've never met a blind man till you. Can't say I'm impressed. " Gildarts retorted with a smile paddling quickly with Laxus slurring in the back of the boat trying to regain consciousness, Natsu heard Erza screaming something. He couldn't tell what it was, nor did he care anymore.

Natsu rose from the rock once more, his devil wings flying smoothly lifting him off the ground with ease, and propelling him upwards, his hair ruffling madly yet smoothly in a way, he flew to the top of the building and looked at the core of the building. It was where he found Erza and Simon. He flew down plopping his wings down and making them vanish as Natsu's mask disappeared, his eyes remaining shut as he walked over to the eterion core his armour still there and attached.

'So, is this it, dad? I wonder...' He let the eterion power blow his hair crazy in every direction, letting his hair flap around freely, just like his father used to all the time, he looked at the blue rock like thing placing his hand on it, and letting it suck him in.

He ignored the pain as he pulled his entire body into the eterion falling back into the darkness that waited him at the very centre of the eterion, he opened his eyes to see the eterion act like water, bubbles of power rising to the top where Natsu was. Natsu let himself be dragged in to the bottom where all the main power was still staring at the upwards. He closed his eyes once more...

'I wonder... If you'd be proud of me father...' He asked the water like substance, not wanting an answer, he looked up once and for all this time. Loosing all un-needed emotion disturbances, he used his mind once more connecting with the eterion forcing all the power upwards into the sky, dispersing any clouds nearby, and cutting a hole into Natsu's lightning cloud. 'I always asked myself that you know dad?' He asked himself as he started to drift off into the darkness.

'I was nothing like you... I'm still nothing like you.' He filled his mind with these thoughts again questioning how he was ever his son.  
>'You were wise... You were kind, caring, forgiving loving... Something I can never be...' He said after being pulled upwards by the sheer power, rising upwards into the light. Into death... The brightness of the light almost blinded him as he sheltered his eyes with a hand floppy hand, his fingers spread slightly so he could see. 'I love you dad'<p>

"Goodbye to you... The world I hate so much..."


	14. Life or death?

Gildarts POV a few minutes earlier.

Gildarts landed from the 100ft jump out of the erupting building hard having to 'crash' the floor to break the fall a little, Erza held tightly under one arm as Laxus yelled over to them to get in the boat, Laxus had jumped out earlier and was already pushing the large boat further out into the sea, the boat also had the people they beat on their way up to the top tied up in the back out of the way, just in case one unties themselves they won't have anywhere to go.

Gildarts ran over to the boat, jumping the one meter distance from the rocky edge to the boat, still holding a squirming Erza, she'd hurt her leg when Gildarts landed somehow making her un-able to jump up from such a small distance. He placed her on the floor on the boat and awaited the death mage to come down, he placed himself at the front of the boat ready to let the sail fall down. The shinigami only seconds later landing shattering a large boulder under his feet.

'I don't like that armour...' Gildarts thought in his mind analysing him from bottom to top, finishing on the mask, the red devil form like mask and the yellow penetrating eyes looking from side to side then landing on Erza, Gildarts watched as the shinigami threw Jellal over at Erza hard, causing her to catch him skidding to the other side of the boat, his head softly caught even after the hard throw.

She took out the sowing equipment ready to patch him up, her voice constantly repeating.  
>"It's going to be okay. " Her voice soft and yet in a panick to help the man. I looked at the tower again to see it spewing into all directions soon to completely combust. "Natsu get in! We gotta go!" I shouted already knowing it was too late, Natsu was just looking up at the building his deathly eyes narrowing at it, his fists clenched, his body completely motionless not shaking or twitching just motionless.<p>

Natsu turned slowly back towards us, Laxus only seconds ago finishing up with the people at the back and joining me at the front, I couldn't see his face, I couldn't see Natsu's true face, just a picture painted on a mask he calls reality. His face was always emotionless, and it annoyed me, I could tell such a face was being shown now, a face that represents, betrayal, hate, fear, anger, and sadness all in one compact facial expression but looking so emotionless even with those emotions mixed inside of it.

He turned fully to us, the lights of the eyes not to be seen, Natsu had his hands in his pockets with a bored like posture, his words hitting me hard and cutting my train of thought in half. "Someone's got to do it." Natsu said finally opening his eyes and looking at the group, only shutting his eyes again as all heads turned to the shinigami, even those that were tied.

I watched as Natsu closed his eyes back into a resting position slowly, his eyes flicking in my direction before fully closing. My gut sank low, very low and I felt mildly sick when he said it but at the same time... I felt relieved, not for my safety, but because it just showed even though he didn't show it, Natsu did have a heart, and he cared.

I turned to my left to see Laxus stepping off the boat promptly a few metres away from Natsu, he puffed his chest out almost standing in the 'attention' and spoke up with a slight smile on his face. "I'll do it!" His voice filled with pride as he put an arm on his Fairy badge and smiled at Natsu. Only to get shot down moments later.

"You can't." I heard say Natsu plainly. "Nor can you Gildarts" He stated analysing the building once again, his fingers running through his pockets subconsciously. Stopping a second later as he heard Erza shout.

"What the hell are you talking about?! We can make it if we leave now!" Erza screamed obviously not wanting any person to have to do it and die in such a place. There was a moment when almost all the men stared at her naivety. Natsu the first to speak. "Why don't you carry on attending to your boyfriend do something productive." Natsu said bluntly not wanting to talk to her at all anymore. Gildarts noticing Erza crunch her fingers up tightly but didn't respond. Her eyes threatening to show tears but carried on and helped Jellal.

Natsu's voice cold and dry his yellow eyes shimmering. "If I'm right..." I looked up at him questioningly. Natsu was smart, very intelligent in fact (when he wanted to be anyway.) If this tower had a way of sending the power away safely including how to and who could, he was sure Natsu would figure it out. "You need to have some sort of connection with this building or be a perfect host for Zeref. Or at least connected to him in some way."

I looked at Laxus questioningly for a second not fully understanding what he had said then back at Natsu quickly. He raised his head a little. "You guys don't know yet, but you might have guessed..." he said slowly ignoring the towers small power explosions going on behind him. I watched as Natsu reached under his mask removing it from his face and holding it in his hand, his eyes changing eyes back to the normal black ellipse shaped eyes his cold yet somehow emotionless stare remaining on his face. "I'm his son. And what better reason is that to do it?"

Natsu watching as Laxus stepped forwards uttering a few words, both he and I already knew about Natsu being the son of Zeref from the master... But... He could see the resemblance, the cold stare, the black eyes and hair, he'd seen pictures and paintings of Zeref and now he thought about it they looked a lot alike. He could tell Natsu was walking over to Laxus, in slow motion however a quick chop to the neck then catching him one arm slung over Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu's voice softer and kinder as he walked towards Gildarts again slowly Laxus rested on top of him, "He's a great guy. The first best friend I've ever had. Take care of him." Natsu said to me letting off a tiny smile before handing him over and turning away, later insulting me and I insulted him back smiling at his final decision to take. I felt bad for not doing it, for not being able to, I just had so many lives in my hands that I was responsible for I couldn't let anything back.

I looked at Natsu momentarily as he spread his scary demon wings out quickly pausing for a second as he got ready. I watched while letting the sail float down, as he patted down just one wing beat sending him flying in the air at an immense speed. I couldn't bring myself to smile. I just couldn't, a dear friend was soon about to die. To die for a girl who came here on purpose and his friends.

I turn as I see Laxus slurring and getting up already sitting up against the side of the boat, he looked at me suddenly realising what happened I can't look at him, I can only look as I see the eterion start getting more manic, Natsu only reaching the top now and flying in quickly out of sight. My depressed face explains it all to Laxus as he wakes up asking where Natsu was. We didn't lower every sail causing us to not go at very fast speed. As if ready to try and retrieve Natsu's body later. He deserved as much, the tower was at a distance now and the winds had died down, the eterion also had momentarily stopped spewing out magic power everywhere.

Laxus POV

"It's..." Jellal said quietly looking into the sky, not able to finish as Erza squeezed his hand tightly, hard enough for it to hurt, all the people on the boat staring at the long tower building. "Done." Laxus finished for him a death glare pointed towards the blue haired man. A silence fell as all people watched to tower, the blue crystal like power soon after erupting into the sky shaking the ground and causing huge waves to come towards them, the power also separating the clouds and sending them all away till all was left was the starry sky.

The upwards explosion lasted for what seemed a decade to the men watching it, the newly formed wind blasts blowing through the boat ripping it's sails from the massive gusts of powerful wind, Laxus and Gildarts however not trying to break for shelter, instead standing at the back of the boat observing the power flow out at a rapid pace.

Each of the men having their hands by their sides and head staring into the starry sky where the power was being shot to. There was no speaking, nor whispers or any movement on the boat as most of them lowered their heads in respect of the fallen.

The power surges had stopped now and the building turned back into its regular form, soon after crumbling into the ground Gildarts turning first and heading towards the front of the boat once again. Laxus staying for a while longer waiting for something to happen, anything, to no result...

He finally turned his body towards the front of the boat an angry look attached to his face to hide the sorrow. 'This wouldn't of happen if-!' He thought angrily, being cut off by a sound he just started hearing fluttering from behind, something with metal clanking quietly in the wind, his super senses causing him to whip his head back looking for the object that was making such a noise, he scanned the sea then the sky landing his eye on what to seemed to be...

"NATSU!" Laxus screamed causing all heads to turn his way, Gildarts running to the back of the boat to see him too. Laxus immediately turning into a bolt of lightning and flying into his direction at an amazing speed.

Natsu's POV!

I can see myself spinning slowly but constantly floating in the air, my body rushing towards the sky from the eterion boost that was given to me at the very last second... I can only hear the wind passing me by quickly but it seemed slow and peaceful, calming, the winds light howling ringing in my ears softly, my eyes only managing to stay open for a few moments then closing again, my eyelids taking for what seems like minutes to fully open again.

I can't feel my body, I can't senses anything at all, I don't even know if I'm alive... I can't help but feel lighter now, like I don't have a care in the world. it's just the wind and I and nothing else, so I relish the moment for a few seconds taking a few breaths of the air... I finally manage to open my eyes again, I find myself falling now, not flying or floating but falling from the sky. I can't get ready for impact my body won't move, as some of my senses start regaining themselves I realise just how fast I'm going.

I raise my head slowly and weakly to look at where I'm going to crash-land to find a small sandy island and palm trees. I can't move myself to get ready I try to raise my arm to break the fall ,while flying towards the island still to no luck.

I just shut my eyes and wait for impact as the island get's closer. It was a somewhat accurate prediction about where I would land, however I still didn't realise how fast my body was flying, I waited for impact crunching my eyes tightly my jaw clenched together locked into a bite.

The huge impact came and it was a lot worse than I thought it would be, my body flew higher than predicted, missing the beach completely and crashing into the trees each one snapping and splintering in half from the speed I was travelling at, soon after skidding my body across the small island not even close to stopping as my body kept skidding, into the water for at least ten seconds, my head bleeding heavily, my mask no longer attached as protection, not that it would have helped that much.

I can't feel anything at all anymore as I meet the warm-ish sea water, I stop skidding as I finally come to a halt and start simply sinking into the water as my speed decreased. My swords and armour weighting me down and sinking with me attached to it. I can't move, my body doesn't respond to what I say for it to do just like before, my eyesight is a red blur from the blood mixing with the water coming from the wounds I sustained earlier.

My hand started floating up as if begging someone to help me. My eyes flickering, I had no breath left, whatever breath I had to begin with was taken out from the collisions. My hearing had gone, I could only hear the deafening silence, the tranquillity and peace, a feeling I hadn't felt for years.

I look up one more time into the plain blue sea top furthering from bellow, observing the beautiful nature around me, my body needing air, and yet not trying to breathe, but simply sinking slowly to the bottom, just like with the eterion, the water was now turning darker as light couldn't reach where I was the moon lit light only passing a few meters of water.

I could see mealy a meter in front of me, turning my head slowly to look at all the fish gathered around me, some the most stunning colours and mixes I'll ever see again. I always loved wildlife and nature, the lot. I loved looking at the birds tweeting high in the sky, animals running, fish swimming, tree's wavering, the flowers to fluttering calmly.

The fish swam around me curious eyes drifting my way as the come to get a better look, coming close and some even bumping their faces with my nose, I could feel a smile dying smile appear on my lips, it may have been the smallest smile, but...

It was the most sincere, as I finally close my eyes once and for all, the last of my breath gone and I had no air in my lungs, the last thing I can see is a small fish looking at me from a few inches away it swimming closer till it's directly in front of my nose. A burst of light diving towards me, the thing coming deeper into the water.

I don't know what it is but... I'm being pulled, pulled out of the water, and on to something soft, I can't see, my eyes won't open, my lungs won't try to breathe, my ears not wanting to listen and my heart not wanting to beat... Am I truly dead this time? Please let me die once and for all. Please let me be with my father... My eyelids only opening to feel a huge electric shock pulsing through me, even with my eyes open I can't see anything. My heart not beating at all, just the feeling of shocks pulsing through me once and again.

I can hear yelling now, shouts for me. Shouts calling me back to the world of the living, these shouts only belonging to a familiar voice, the power also feeling familiar, friendly, kind and yet... I can't tell, my mind is playing tricks on me.

I can feel, feel a hand pressed on my chest, my armour must have disappeared. I can feel water gently caressing my legs as it runs up and down it. The hand pressing down hard several times, causing me to spit out water in my lungs into the air.

I can breathe! My lungs fill with air again with content as I lay on something on the floor, each breath feeling better than the last, a constant wheeze as I try to inhale large amounts of air.

I can see, my eyes go into a blur as I look above, my body still not doing as I say, my heart beat even out again, each pump I can feel going through my veins, my head pressed back against what now feels like sand. I close my eyes again as I hear more footsteps come closer. 'They can't just leave me to die can they?' He thoughts with a tiny dry laugh sounding outside of his body. I open my eyes to see Laxus peering over me, once hearing the laugh he grinned shaking his wet hair in a dog like motion... Right on my face...

"If... I... Could hit... you..." I say slowly trying to inhale more air to compensate for not having any for a while. But quickly being shut up by Laxus as he turned into a more serious face. "No speaking... Idiot!" He muttered at the end, a slight frown on his face as he turned my head seeing the damaged part. Gildarts also appearing out of the blur of vision laughing with happiness at him being alive. Then turning serious as he checked the gash in my head moving my head slightly to take different angles of it...

Normal POV

"I need bandages. And lot's of them, I need to wait till I get back to Fairy Tail before I can really do anything. Your just gonna hang on okay Natsu!?" The brunette started out quiet then yelled as he spoke to Natsu, his face worried at how bad the cut was, his fists clenched as Laxus picked him up in the most comfortable way for him. Laxus kept yelling at Natsu to keep his eyes open and to stay awake. To not fall back into deaths grasp.

It was easier said, than done for Natsu. His body was urging him to sleep, to go into the deep slumber of no return, to end the suffering and pain. "Natsu how you doing?!" Gildarts yelled from jumping on to the boat looking at Laxus holding him up. Natsu couldn't move at all, not a sign to say 'good' or 'It's over'. Just his body completely numb and not responding, his mind trying to leave as his consciousness starts to loosen as well.

Erza tried to stand from hearing his name but her leg fell back down, her face in absolute happiness he was still alive, she expected him to simply walk on to the boat and pretend like nothing happened, his normal, plain emotionless face on as he strut past everyone with his hands in his pockets. That image being crushed only seconds later as Laxus jumped on the boat with the now bleeding Natsu in his arms, Natsu had blood trickling down his head, at a constant rate, at this rate he was going to bleed to death the blood however starting to drip faster and increase the speed of his demise.

Gildarts and Laxus both placed him down on the floor, both looking for bandages on the boat desperately to help their friend. They put the sail down and headed for Fairy Tail once quickly and searched for more bandages. Laxus suddenly having a revelation.  
>"Erza?! Give me the rest of the bandages!" He yelled running over to her. She turned to him as white as a sheet. Her facing saying everything he needed to know. She used it all on him. And completely forgot that Natsu may still be alive after.<p>

Laxus ran over to Natsu again crunching his hands together for her arrogance seeing now blood was flowing out slowly, Gildarts also running over finding nothing. Laxus looked at his friend from a standing position terrified at how badly this could turn out. Seeing Gildarts kneel and start to search Natsu desperately. Before Laxus could protest Gildarts said. "Natsu carried everything he needs to survive on him. Bandages would definitely be something he'll have!" And then carried on.

A murmuring voice hardly heard to Gildarts but well heard by Laxus. "Top left pocket!" He yelled jumping on Natsu on to that pocket and ripping it open getting out a lot of medical equipment from the small pocket. Even a sowing kit and bandages, feeling another thing in there but not taking it out as they set to work to help Natsu recover.

3 hours later.

Natsu's head was hurting badly, his body feeling no better. A light-headed feeling and a sharp pain in his temples and an immense pain in the hurt area. He was still on a boat, but it was morning now, his head had been bandaged and sown up by Gildarts he presumed as Laxus might have stuck the needle right into Natsus brain by accident.

The wind was blowing softly now, his was lying at the back of the boat next to an also injured Jellal. Erza in the middle of them keeping an eye on them both.

Natsu stayed lay down for three horrible hours and had mostly recovered his senses and movements, he was testing himself out the entire journey to see what he could do and couldn't, as of yet he couldn't move his arms much, but he could flex his fingers, move his legs, twist his body, and roll his neck and smaller less important movements but he was working on fixing his arms nerve system.

Natsu waited till Erza turned to look at Jellal before hoisting himself up on his feet his arms not helping him much to get up but he still managed. He walked away without a limp but a definite wobble as he scurrying past the captured people who Laxus and Gildarts caught on the building. Each one of them their mouths gaping in shock of him still being alive let alone walking within hours.

He passed the gaping faces without so much of a blink in their direction, he was waving from side to side a little on each step but walked to the front of the boat quickly despite that. He arrived at the front of the boat to find both Laxus and Gildarts sat on the front of the boat talking casually.

Only turning to see Natsu arriving behind them, a slight grin on both their face.  
>"You had me worried back then." Gildarts laughter patting the spot next to him. Natsu obliged walking over and sitting on the edge with them, his breath fully returned but his vocal cords not working well.<p>

"You're a real idiot for someone so smart ya know? Pain in the ass" Laxus said sulking away from the two, a confused pout look on Natsu's face, and a grin on Gildarts. He couldn't argue. Natsu did what he had to. Laxus knew that but he didn't feel happy about it. Natsu just remaining silent, dangling his feet over the edge of the boat.

The wind was weak and the waves were so small you couldn't see them well at all.  
>Laxus's sulk now over, he looked towards the pair of mages smiling, both staring into the wave less sea, land only visible in the horizon. "How's the head?" Gildarts asked breaking the silence as both people turned to Gildarts.<p>

Natsu nodded slightly, "T-tha-nks..." He said his voice sounding really fry and rough, they both grinned as they started to mock his voice, imitating it and pretending to faint. To which Natsu rolled his eyes, unable to hit them hard enough to make them stop.

Natsu looked like he was trying to say something as he turned to Laxus. "An-d... Th-th-thanks fo-r s-s-saving... me... I w-as goi-ng to d-d-die ba-ck there." He said his throat hurting already from speaking too much, his lungs aching from breathing and his head hurting because of the massive gash in it...

Both of their eyes turn to look at Natsu in shock, both of them gaping in amazement at Natsu's words. His voice although dry they could tell he was being sincere, and truthful to his feelings. Natsu turned to look at Gildarts to his right then to Laxus on the left, a grin on his face. 'That should stop them from being annoying for a while.' He said an evil laugh in his mind. The peace of mind however, shattering as a female voice penetrated through their ears.

"WHERE IS NATSU?!" The famous Erza Scarlet yelled at everyone and no-one. The trio just looking back for a second then turning away from scarlet demon, each with massive sweat drops dripping down the back of their heads. "Took... Her... Long enough..." He said grinning at the others.  
>All three men looking at each other for a second then bursting into laughter seconds later turning to see her rampaging through the boat threatening Milliena and her friends with a demonic aura surrounding her.<p>

"Should we tell her?" Laxus asked as she started going insane looking for him. Kind of worried she might sink the boat if she doesn't find him. Causing both other men to turn to her as well, Gildarts twitching as she started to looking out at sea. All the men sighed as they all knew they had to.

Gildarts stood up waving his hands to get her attention and calling her name constantly until she heard his voice. Natsu looking back at sea and not turning back to look at her, instead staring at the endless sea that they were riding. The sun high in the air now as it was around mid day and it was really hot.

Laxus noticing his unwillingness to look at her sighed. Sticking his hands in pockets and feeling a paper. Then bringing it out and tapping Natsu on the shoulder gently, careful not to hurt his body any further then he already was. Natsu recognised the paper immediately smiling and opening it unfolding it once to see the picture it was hiding.

"Sorry, I took it out after we were patching you up, I didn't know you kept sentimental objects like that so I was curious..." Laxus said placing it in Natsu's hand. Pulling back.  
>"Everyone... Needs comfort sometimes..." Natsu said, his throat getting better. "How long was it since you guys?" He asked not sure as to what happened to Zeref.<br>"Six years, three months and twelve days." He said not noticing he was being too specific.

"You must have really loved him huh?" The lightning mage said nicely looking into the sky.  
>"I don't know what love is. So I can't tell." Natsu said honestly grinning at Laxus than hearing loud footsteps behind him as Gildarts came back from fetching Erza and showing her that he was fine. Her immediately questioning everyone even Natsu of how he got there in the first place. Natsu being a genius pretending the head injury made him not hear or see her at all and completely ignore her existence.<p>

"Where's Erza?" Natsu asked in a loud voice to Laxus obviously wanting her to hear.  
>"Why?" Laxus replied knowing what was happening. "We went to the damn Island to rescue her remember?" He said loudly towards Natsu faking it, finding it hard not to grin.<br>"Oh... I thought that was Lucy... You know, being so weak and going willingly." Natsu said crunching his fingers together but completely focusing on Laxus. Both getting a whack in the head as Erza left her face in the shadows and a sad look plastered on her face.

"That wasn't okay. She's probably hurt enough." Gildarts said scolding them for being so harsh on her and not taking her own reasons into account. "Fine then what would you have done?" Gildarts asked to Natsu's unspoken protest. Natsu raised an eyebrow at the question. "What would you do if your childhood friends were in the same situation as them?" He didn't answer just stared into the clear blue sky. Not sure himself of what he'd do. He leaned back completely resting on his back resting his eyes feeling the light wind breeze pass him comfortably.

"I'd kill my friends."


	15. Prank? The verdict

"I'd kill my friends." Natsu said breaking into the silence, both Gildarts and Laxus not too surprised or phased by his words. Gildarts however sighed looking into the blue sky once more, sitting back down comfortably at the front of the boat, a windy silence met as none spoke.  
>"Maybe..." He said quietly " Before you joined us that is. But now?I'm not too sure... Aaaargh you're too much of a mystery to understand completely, so many blank pages of the book." Gildarts said taking a moment. Then sighing again. Another silence met the three, Laxus contemplating the words that were coming and going into his mind. "I'll be honest." Laxus said smacking Natsu's back hard in a friendly way. His voice however stern and serious sounding as Gildarts turned to look at Laxus feeling the tense moment<p>

"You're the worst." He said grinning at his own joke, waiting for Natsu to react to laugh at him. The usual Natsu response something along the lines of... 'Kill yourself.' or 'Go eat lightning or something.' Laxus's face however falling a little as Natsu replied "I guess I am." Natsu agreed not getting the joke, instead thinking about it seriously. Then crunching his hand into a fist gently. "I can't even be civilised when talking to Erza." He said crushing his fist harder. An anxious look shared from the two men before speaking.

"That was partly my fault too ya' know. I was still angry at how naïve and arrogant she was being today... I guess I had a bit of a tantrum, when I heard you talk like that with Erza. I wanted her to know I was angry too." Laxus commented towards the two men. Gildarts slapping both of their heads. Natsu wincing in agonising pain and Laxus grinning at Natsu's pain Relishing it almost...

"It must have had a lot of an effect to change her that much, I've never seen her soo... distressed." Gildarts added. "Cut her some slack, she doesn't deserve it. And she's not like you, she wouldn't kill her friends even if she had to." Gildarts finished on a harsh tone but knowing Natsu never took anything to heart at all. "Actually wrong word. She _couldn't _kill her friends even if she had to." There was a small silence again, the gut feeling of some un-needed emotional stress trying to get to Natsu's mental being. Guilt probably.

"You're right" Natsu said turning his head slightly, enough to look Jellal resting against the side of the ship from the corner of his narrow black eyes, this time Erza sat not too close or far away, her face seemingly sad. 'Tch' Natsu thought scanning over both of them, his normal blank, emotionless look plastered on his face again. Laxus turned to see him looking at the two, a more serious face as Natsu subconsciously clenched his fists.

"What's your deal with him anyway? You guys got beef or something?" The lightning mage asked curiously. Causing Natsu to narrow his eyes at the question slightly. A disapproving look on his face letting him know he was unhappy with the question."I'm sure you find this, rather memorable." He said plainly, not giving any sign of emotions. Gildarts only giving a confused look at the black-haired teen.

"Gildarts. Doesn't this all seem... familiar?" Natsu asked in a monotone voice but acting strangely, his way of talking and the things he was doing were out of character, like softening his hands by rubbing his thumb over his fingers quickly and applying a bit of power.

Gildarts thought for a moment not getting the question at all. "What?" He inquired slightly louder than usual. "He and I are sharing some very similar in some aspects. Can't you see it?" Natsu replied not giving him the answer he wanted. "Really and how's that?" Gildarts asked getting more curious. The death mage turning to the man understanding he had no idea what he meant. "He's my replacement." Natsu answered quickly, but softly, an odd combination from Natsu.

"Replacement? What are you talking about?" interrupted Laxus feeling the need to intrude.  
>"Exactly the same conditions. Exactly the same settings, just different areas and people." Natsu answered quickly again. Stunning the two as they looked back at Jellal, Natsu not looking at him. Gildarts started to notice wierd things happening, Natsu was normally a very, quiet, man of few words well not to his friends but he was still a quiet guy not to mention and relaxed most of the time but was he acting...<p>

Paranoid? Gildarts also noticing the similarities between such occurrences. Drawing the conclusion of it being a co-incidence."You seem to be acting really weirdly, you alright?" Gildarts asked looking over at his bandaged head to see if that was the problem. Natsu tapped his fingers quickly against the boat floor a second, stopping for a moment, then doing it again this time a little slower.  
>"It's a side affect of the armour." Natsu responded biting his lower lip.<p>

"Side affect?" The crash mage pressed. "It causes mental instability within a person for a few weeks. Also can drain your sanity with every time you use it. It should be gone within a few days... Well it won't take a week for myself to go back to normal but... " He responded moving into a strange position, he sat in the yogic posture without actually bothering to make it look good at all just one leg tucked on to the other, his arms behind resting himself behind his back. Gildarts and Laxus both sat up straight after hearing this, Natsu was disturbed enough, he didn't need any more cases of mental instability...

"Why the hell did you do it then you idiot?!" Laxus yelled angrily raising Erza's attention her head looking up as he was talking. Natsu answering as if bored of speaking to him already which annoyed Laxus even more.. "Because..." He answered plainly not going into any detail. "Because?!" Laxus yelled again, getting frustrated with this Natsu acting like a child. "Because it made me feel good." He answered, a somewhat disturbing smile on his face.

This defiantly wasn't the normal Natsu. Not the one they knew, not the one they cared for. "I can see land!" Natsu stated standing up on wobbly feet and walking past an eavesdropping Erza, not even a simple look in her direction, not even out of the corner of the eye. Natsu fought with himself in order to stop himself from saying something he'll regret. It wasn't the kind of side effect to show the real you, it was more of... The dark side of you. And he didn't want to show that side. Ever.

Both Gildarts and Laxus stared after him. Narrowed eyes, Noticing Natsu's magical power go crazy within his own body, it acting like a pack of wild beasts as it tried to fight its way out.  
>"Keep an eye on him." Gildarts said bluntly, knowing he could count on Laxus. Laxus standing up from his comfortable position and getting ready to go home.<p>

"I will." Laxus said, not liking the way he was earlier, it was too childish and too... honest for his liking. Everyone should have things they keep to themselves. Especially people with minds like his.

The boat trip only lasted ten minutes after that point, they would have made it earlier if they went back to where Grey but Natsu needed medical attention. The group also handing over the people in the tower when entering Magnolia being sent to the magic council to decide on what's going to happen.

(2 Weeks Later)  
>Shinigami Natsu, stayed in his home for the entirety of the two weeks, not even going out the back into the garden, often seeing Gajeel and Wendy come and go or train outside in the garden. Staying over night and stuff. In fact Natsu never really went out of his room, he sat inside the dark, his injured head allowing him to have a lot of sleep in order to recover which was well enjoyed by the death god...<p>

Natsu still had a blinding headache, but his personality was back to normal, the cool, calm, relaxed yet scary personality taking over again. Much from the help of Wendy as she healed more of his head everyday when he slept, kind of secretly because he didn't want her to bother, but Natsu knew she was anyway, he was healing so fast she must have been only reason it could heal so fast. And Natsu was grateful even though he was being pride full.

Healing his head completely including his mental system theoretically speaking. This was the day that the Guild would figure out what would happen to the Tower of heaven'ers. And Erza wasn't exactly waiting patiently. Eating strawberry cake one after the other, checking the time from Mira even though there was no set time on when the final verdict will happen.

Talks about the incident however raining through the guild, every person taking interest, mostly commenting on Natsu's injury as if it would be the last thing on earth to happen, then understanding as it was a massive bomb pretty much. Natsu only nodding when people came up asking him if it was true. Gajeel sitting next to Natsu at the bar, a casual full untouched drink of orange juice in the glass in front of Natsu, whereas a large beer in front of the Iron dragon slayer.

The two talking between each other, cooly, the conversation usually about how the fight went, Natsu responding simply. Trying to shake off the conversation from the Iron dragon often motioning punches and yelling things like "you beat the shit outta him didn't ya?" Luckily for him Wendy had just come in the Guild. Spotting the two within seconds, skipping over to them happily, raising an eyebrow from the two.

"Why you so happy squirt?" Gajeel asked curiously, Wendy only humming a jolly tune whilst skipping towards them. "I redecorated the house today!" She said proud, straightening her back and locking her fingers together in tight bound inter-locking her fingers behind her back. Natsu coolly slid over the drink so it stopped perfectly in front of her as she sat on the bar stool. The sky dragon slayer immediately taking a large sip of it and thanking Natsu for getting her favourite.

"Why?" Gajeel asked confused. "It was perfectly fine how it was squirt." He pressed not sure about the how the new entire interior design was going to look, too girly most likely... "Levy helped me make the plans! We spent hours of time planning for this." She added shutting Gajeel up as he was locked in a fight to not blush at her name.

Being easily spotted by the dragon girl. "You llliiiiiike her." She rolled her tounge, jokingly making him lose the battle of blushing. Wendy could speak easily and freely with the two people now, before she was still shy but now she felt as though she could tell them anything. It did take while for Natsu to start talking and be-friending her, but the time was worth it. Well Wendy thought so anyway.

"As long as you keep the fridge full..." Natsu commented silently with a sigh, Gajeel's goofy laugh sounding as he said it his narrow minded thinking of food becoming their rent as they didn't have to pay for their stay, just make sure the fridge was full, soon after Natsu said that Wendy started to stutter both men loosing their grins or laughs as the turned to her.

Both looking up at the girl, Gajeel's face of fury as he knew what she was going to say. Natsu however sighing quietly waiting for the excuse. "U-um... Abou-t that... Hehe." She spoke nervously, her voice growing more quiet as it went along the sentence.

"How much did you spend damn brat?!" Gajeel yelled, his ultra hearing picking up what she said. "one million two hundred thousand..." She whispered, Natsu's good hearing picking it up and sighing. "You have enough... right?" Natsu commented lightly, the end sounding a little more intense and serious. "I paid for most of it! I just need some help paying for it." She said giggling happily.

Wendy was more like a little sister to Natsu now, he would always take care of her even if it was her financial position and she would take care of whatever he needed done. Gajeel having the same effect from the Blue haired girl, and her giggling just made them sigh as they knew they couldn't stay angry. "How much did you pay? Damn brat." Gajeel asked, controlling his voice to a low tone.

Gajeel was defiantly the person who ran things in the house, he was the guy that made sure the fridge was ALWAYS full. That was the deal for Natsu letting him stay after all. Natsu didn't exactly follow what Gajeel said but he didn't disagree, the shinigami didn't order people around nor was he pushed around. He just did his own thing while they sorted out stuff.

"Ummm... Half?..." She said quietly, Gajeel only twitching awkwardly, a massive feeling of frustration running through his body, before he could scold her properly, however. In came in Levy skipping happily, immediately being crowded around by team shadow gear. Giving them happy smiles then skipping towards the trio, team shadow gear crying in the background.

She could immediately tell Gajeel wasn't happy, and went in for Wendy's rescue. Linking her arms with both Gajeel and Natsu from behind, Gajeel blushing madly at the action, and Natsu pretending he hadn't even noticed. She put on a really girly cute voice and asked him if he could just forgive her Gajeel being the weakest link. "Just this once... She did do it for you and Natsu after all." Her voice making Gajeels face turn bright red.

A long silence as Gajeel influenced mind thought. He didn't want Levy to think he was an ass soo... "Fine... We'll help you." Gajeel thought, figuring that she couldn't pay it for a long while and keep the huge fridge open.

Natsu simply checking his money pouch again. A loud annoyed sigh came from his direction to see the money he had completely disappeared. 'I gave it to Gray...' He looked towards the ceiling again this time standing up and walking over to the request boards, gently pulling off the request. Then walking back to Mira at the bar.

"Keep the fridge full." Natsu reminded taking the request and walking towards the guild doors, in reality he didn't care about the fridge being constantly full. It was his excuse of letting them stay to himself.

"Thank you Natsu-San!" Wendy yelled after him, he didn't turn around he kept walking but smiled slightly walking towards the door, to see the scarlet mage standing at the front of the doors waiting for the verdict on Jellals group. Natsu loosing his smile as he walked through the doors but being stopped by Erza.

A hand holding his arm back, the attention of the entire guild turned on to this moment. All stopping whatever they were doing to look at them, the scarlet haired mage pulling him back around. A flying punch being sent towards his face, narrowly but easily dodging her punch. Her face symbolising steel itself, rivaling even Natsu's cold stare. Both staring at each other. Natsu's normally blank look turning into a cold glare towards the girl, still holding his arm.

"What is it?" He said coldly, he was still angry at her, for caring about that blue-haired bastard and not him, he was really jealous. "Stop it. Stop, just please stop..." She said laying her punching hand on his shoulder. A hint of sadness towards the end of her voice, her voice still sounding like steel however. A cold silence as both stared at each other. "I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu said, releasing his long last Z-smile, the cold fake sadistic smile that she knew him by so well when she first saw him.

Erza's hand loosens at the very look of it, the cold look stunning her so much she let go, a red mark on his arm where she held his arm, from squeezing too tight. And then he left. At a walking pace, growing his wings outwards, looking at the request then flying into the air gently, leaving the guild behind, the guild sighing in relief at nothing intense happening. Erza simply standing there. Crunching her fingers into a ball. "Did I... hurt his arm?..." She thought to herself crushing her fingers harder.

"I am sorry Natsu..." She said quietly walking back into the guild to await the magic council again, Makarov's all seeing eyes witnessing everything. A loud sigh... "Damn brats..."

Wendy's POV

"Geehee, this one sounds fun." It was a request to deal with a skyrim floating around and destroying stuff, Wendy standing next to him also thinking about what she wanted to do but the images of earlier kept flashing into her mind. 'Natsu-san. Erza-san...' She couldn't think of what she wanted to do. Something quick and simple would be best.

"I'm gonna take this one." He said walking over to Mira who wrote it down, her happy smile plastered on her face as usual. "Be careful!" She yelled after Gajeel. "Whatever... I do what I want." He said suddenly realising how easily he was played by the two blue haired girls.

Wendy turned back to the huge request board again. Picking a larger reward mission that she would normally go for then going to Mira. "Can I take this Mira-san?" She said politely peering over at her. Taking a seat at the bar so they were of equal heights. "Oh Wendy-san" She said happily. "Okay. But be careful!" She said wearing her warm smile once again.

"I will! Thank you Mira-san!" Wendy said taking her orange juice that Natsu got for her. "Oh Wendy-san I have my own little request for you actually." Mira said in her warm voice, a little side of maliciousness heard too. "Well here it is-"

Natsu's POV

The mission was easy, beat a few people up, mostly people steeling goods from traders. The magic council making sure Natsu kept them alive this time, so he did, Natsu had used his swords though so they were all bleeding quite badly but... That wasn't against the rules.

He was flying back, quite quickly, he wanted to report the mission and probably take another one, anything to ease the bordem. His flight coming to an end as he finally ended outside of the guild. The magic council inside talking to the master.

There was an awkward silence as Natsu came into the room, all people understanding that this was not going to be the best decision. Natsu walking by the magic council, both Erza and the master standing at the very front line and Mira in the bar looking over slightly cautiously. He walked up to Mira, giving her the request paper and saying it went all well. Other than that the guild hall was silent.

"Where's Wendy?" He noticed seeing Gajeel talking to Levy but no Wendy. It was nearing the evening and she would always be here. "She hasn't returned from her mission yet. Which is strange because it's only in the next village" She said, a malicious glint in her eyes. Because secretly she had set this up and wanted to see if Natsu would go after her.

Basically a way of seeing if her cared. He was completely blanking the magic council much to their annoyance but carried on. "What and where was the mission set?" He said quickly, but calmly. "Just in the next village, to deal with a few bandits. Much like the mission you went on." She said carefully eyeing him completely. She too was ignoring the magic council as she didn't like them anyway.

As soon as Natsu heard the specifics she told him, obviously raising a few worried looks that were invisible to the untrained eye. He got ready to fly out of the window. "I'm going to save her." He said assuming she was in trouble. Feeling a tiny hand rest on his shoulder.

He turned then a feeling of utter humiliation passed through his body as Wendy stood there almost in tears of happiness. His mouth was wide open and his cheek twitching. "You do care" She yelled in happiness. Running a hug in Natsu's chest. He couldn't stop twitching, a sight of angriness and humiliation joining.

"Don't come home tonight." Natsu said pouting and sitting himself down at the bar, his head turned away from her in a child-like fashion. Almost the entire guild laughed at the pouting Natsu, he even had the smallest blush of embarrassment on his face, Wendy almost pulling him off his stool whilst head-butting him in a diving hug.

The magic council getting to their limit of obedience. "Enough of this game!" An old man shouted no longer ready to be waiting. Almost all guild members turning to them. "We have decided on the verdict." He said coming towards a short pause. A tick mark coming on his face as Natsu ordered apple juice for himself and orange juice for Wendy. Mira just smiling normally and making it to them.

"May I continue or am I still interrupting you?" The council member asked sarcastically.  
>"Do what you want I don't care." Natsu said, facing away from them, taking a sip casually then putting his drink down, earning himself a slap on the back of the head from Wendy. "Pay attention" She said bossing him around, the little figure making such a deadly person turn on his stool smoothly to look at them. Sighing loudly to make sure everyone knew he couldn't be bothered with this.<p>

"The verdict was seen as Guilty." The old man said plainly at the master. Erza obviously not happy with the decision. "However." He said quickly raising Erza's head. "Seeing as this is such a... 'loving' guild," he said looking at Natsu. Natsu's cold yet angry glare landing on him, making him shake a little out of fear. His power rising a little but he didn't intend it.

"I s-shall give you custody of a few of the criminals." He said trying to ignore Natsu's glare.  
>There was a long silence that met the guild. Most were severely unhappy with the decision, whereas some not minding too much, like the master Erza with a few more... (I know i'm using my idea from the other Fan fiction I made a while ago but yeah.)<p>

Natsu feeling like he didn't need to listen anymore, he turned back around to his apple juice, sipping it then placing it back down. Mira this time scolding him, (Natsu sat at the bar all the time. So they got to know each other well enough for her to scold the great shinigami.

'I'm way too soft.' He thought turning back around. "Custody of Jellal Fernandez will be given to you. Do you accept or refuse the decision?" The old man asked raising an eyebrow at the faces, "This was your idea after all. But we still need to know we have your permission.

"We accept as Fairy Tail guild." The master said


	16. A dream?

So this is just a short chapter. I had a lot of work to do at college. I'm sure most of you understand. :) My bad for not updating as regularly as I used to. But that'll change! So just a thank you for the support and review you guys are giving me. It really helps and motivates me so thank you honestly.

Now back to where we were before!

"We accept as Fairy Tail guild." The master said watching the shinigamis movements out of the corner of his eye, then looking back at the magic council member, a smile and a nod given to make sure he knew it was alright for it to proceed. The Council member not seeming too happy with the answer they gave however, an angry frown on his face. "I see." The old man said turning swiftly away wiping his cloak out from his arm. "Bring _him_ in." The man said bitterly.

"Yes sir!" A young-looking knight from the council yelled running out the door quickly. Rushing for other guards to help him bring the prisoner in.

There was a few moments spent with utter silence echoing. The only noise being heard was the yelling from outside to get Jellal in quickly, the guild all sitting quietly,all guild members had stopped what they were doing, most simply peering curiously at the guild doors waiting for this figure to come through the door, until the blue haired man came through the door with five others all holding a chain connecting to Jellal restricting his movements to a few simple steps. Natsu found himself leaning his back against the bar watching the man come in.

His eyes narrowing devilishly at a unsuspecting Jellal. Gajeel simply grinning and releasing his custom laugh at the death gods look in his eye. The black-haired teen turning to look at the Iron dragon slayer questioningly, then turning back to the bar, when the master looked at him. It was a strange feeling he felt, a mix of many emotions, each one not particularly pleasant but Natsu never was good at emotions and showing them when he needed to anyway.

He knew he was angry at her for assuming things and accusing his father of things he did to try to help the world...He knew was sure of it... Or was he angry at that? He convinced himself that was it, he told himself that any enemy of his father was an enemy of his... But ever since he met her, he felt an urge to protect her, an urge to be close to... Feelings he's never felt before. He wasn't angry at her at all for that. That was long forgotten, a mere drop in a pond.

He felt so angry that someone like Jellal could make her speak in such a voice, such a kind voice that most would never hear. Not even Natsu. He remembered when they were at the tower of heaven, her comforting voice echoing in his head. He remembered when he was in the car with her, how somehow he could sleep so easily when with her, how he felt happy, so happy in fact he never wanted to leave how he felt the warmth he's never felt before come from another person.

But here's Natsu, stuffing his hands in his pockets, his eyes closed and waiting, his hair creating a dark shadow over his eyes, the only time they could see his eyes were when he opened them showing the whites of his eyes with the black ellipse eyes in the middle, anyone seeing this face wouldn't want to talk to him.

His scary exterior scaring off most people, the guild members had just finally got over it too. But it took a while. In fact the look was now rather well-known Natsu did it so often the look even has a special name, not that Natsu knew it, or even cared.

"Get in there!" The young council member yelled pushing Jellal in. Jellal falling to his knees, it seemed as though he'd obviously been beaten up by the guards that walked in shortly after his entrance and stood by the blue-haired man, one holding the keys for the handcuffs that Jellal was wearing. And the others standing next to Jellal. "So you guys want this filth?!" One guard said walking over, twirling the keys on his finger confidently walking over to the motionless members, kneeling down next to the master patronising his height.

The master standing his ground however not wanting to get in trouble with the magic council for beating up some brat. "I suggest you get out damn brat." A voice came out from the back, Gajeel standing up ready to beat the crap out of him. "What was that fairy scum?! Do you know who I am?! I work for the magic council! Know your place!" He yelled trying to think of new things to yell at the Iron dragon slayer. The member walking over and standing directly in front of the dragon slayer only a few meters away.

The magic council member however not doing anything to prevent a fight but grinning at what was happening, the guard with the key still twirling the keys in front of himself. "You think a brat like you can scare me?" Gajeel yelled back this time getting closer to the member stepping past Natsu. The guard taking out a magic weapon from his pocket and extending it into a magic repelling power. "I'll do more than scare you!" The guard yelled back pooling weak magical power into the weapon ready to strike at him. Gajeel getting annoyed at how annoying the guard was.

The tension was gaining as most members started to stand up ready to stop it if they needed to, The master starring the council member down making sure he won't get away with anything that happens here, the member just ignoring the glare a grin still on his face.  
>"Gajeel sit down!" Erza yelled over to the dragon slayer her voice stern but sounding less violent than normal.<p>

The blue haired man only meters in front of her she didn't want anything to happen that could damage this. There was a long pause as Gajeel contemplated what to do looking from the guard back to Natsu, natsu's back turned to him as he was facing the bar. The shinigami only turning slightly to look at a onlooking Gajeel, nodding slowly for him to sit back down his eyes also showing a hint of anger but he didn't even glance at the simply turning back to his drink taking another sip..

Even Natsu didn't just defy Erza for the fun of it, she was still the scary Erza Scarlet. Gajeel looked back at the sweating guard then walked back to the left of Natsu and sitting down at his stool grunting in anger, and frustration that he couldn't he couldn't beat anyone up. Gajeel still staring the man down when he sat down.

"Ha that's what I thought!" The man shouted wiping nervous sweat drops from his forehead, his hands sweating making him have to keep wiping them off on his clothes.. The guard walked closer to the sitting Gajeel having a stare contest with the dragon slayer again Wendy shifting nervously only a few feet from him.

"Natsu-san?! What do we do?" She asked nervously looking at the shinigami drink calmly.  
>"Gajeel can handle himself." Natsu said ordering himself another drink. Which Mira delayed on giving him, too focused on what was happening.<p>

"Oh yeah. That's what I thought. " He said raising his weapon over Gajeels head ready to strike down against him, as soon as the magic weapon came down Gajeel easily blocking it and punching the man back out the guild entrance crashing through tables and chairs sending him flying comically also giving him a bloody face and reduced ego.  
>"That's what ya get..." The Iron dragon slayer laughed loudly at how weak he was.<p>

The council member shaking a little when he looked at the destruction of a few tables with a single punch... The keys somehow appearing in Natsu's his hands for Jellals release. "Self defence" Natsu stated glaring at the guard, then throwing the keys towards the master but not really aiming carefully or iron dragon slayer sitting back at the bar and ordering a large beer in between his sprees laughter. The guild also laughing as the master turned back around to see Gajeel still laughing his head off his face going bright purple now from not breathing and Wendy hitting him constantly for being so stupid, not affecting his laugh in the slightest however in fact quite the opposite.

"It was as he said. He defended himself and his guild mates from your men. I hope that you don't forget we are the ones that could press you" The master said backing Gajeel up with a grin but hiding his laughter from the funny sight. The member immediately loosing his smile and ordering his men to leave the guild with him. Turning on his tail. Once again whipping his cloak outwards angrily turning on his heals and leaving swiftly. The guild all laughing at what Gajeel did.

"You're paying for the damage brat!" Makarov yelled over in a joking manner not sounding all too serious about the situation. Most of the guild bursting into laughter at the punch. Makarov however stopping in his laughing realising they didn't take him seriously. "No but seriously you're paying for the bill." He said raising more laughs. Natsu however understanding his serious voice sighing and feeling a large sweatdrop trickle down his head.

"How did you even get the keys?" Mira asked curiously, surprised at how easy it was to take them, "When he went to attack metal head I saw them." He answered grinning at how easy it was to piss off the dragon slayer. "What did ya say gloomy?!" Gajeel screamed at Natsu angrily spitting slightly then grinning as both looked at each other colliding drinks in the air and drinking, 'their weird..' Wendy thought in her head. 'First they're fighting then theirs friends again...'.

Erza who caught the bad throwing of keys had started to unchained the locks around his arms and neck releasing him from the magic concealing chains and locks. Allowing Jellal to stand up again. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Jellal." The master paused analysing him "I've heard a lot about you..." The master said walking up to the blue-haired man placing his beer down on the table that he walked by.

"I hope you'll get along with everyone here." The master continued smiling at the man in front of him, being able to hear Gajeel still laughing really hard and Mira Lecturing him about the magic council in a rant like fashion going as far as loosing her smile during it, completely freaking Gajeel out.

"I am grateful for your hospitality." The blue-haired man said gracefully ignoring the guards moans in agony.. "Let's all show him how welcoming Fairy Tail guild is!" Makarov yelled getting acknowledging nods all over the room but no cheers in response. Natsu finally being able to go for the mission he chose earlier. He finishes his drink and said his goodbyes and walked toward the doors again this time feeling relieved as no one stopped him until...

You know it. Jellal Fernandez stood in front of Natsu, not intentionally but Jellal recognising the man immediately only feeling fear of the teen a picture of the agonising pain he inflicted. Natsu simply kept walking, past the man completely not even a word or facial recognition of acknowledging he was even there.

"Come on let me show you around." Erza said taking a second as Natsu turned back to look at her, Natsu's look not cold or blank, but instead, quite...Well... She didn't know the word for it, it was... complicated, his eyes were softer than normal, that's all she could see. She locked her eyes with his, her brown soft looking orbs gazing deeply into his. Natsu looking back into hers as everything around the two went slightly quieter, the moment somehow not raising any attention around the guild.

The gazing ended just a few second later as Natsu closed his eyes turning to the guild exit slightly. Then looking back at her connecting his eyes with hers again momentarily, closing his eyes slowly again and started smiling at her. Leaving through the doors with a content smile.

Erza too found herself smiling, looking at the black-haired man walk out the guild doors, a blinding light shining in her eyes as soon as he left his body walking through the light, Erza even shielded her eyes for a second closing her eyes, a different feeling running through her body, the smile still fixed into her face as she turned back to Jellal, the slight grin still on her face then fading as she remembered the tour she was supposed to give to Jellal...

Her thoughts of disappointment rushing through her head. 'Go after him!' She urged herself.  
>'Do what you want to do. Not what you feel you have to do' The voice stopped. 'Just tell him. Tell him what you've always wanted to!' Her own voice said arguing with Erza's thoughts argued against her conscience however both voices vanishing as she heard the cool masters voice echo around her taking her by surprise.<p>

"How about as the Guild master, I show him around Erza?" The master said with a mischievous grin on his face. Understanding the situation completely an almost invisible wink given to her secretively his grin and his perverted face constantly doing small winks at them. She faced him puzzled not catching on yet "Master?" She asked looking at him then turning to the door again.

"Don't worry about Jellal-san! He and I will be just fine!" He said elbowing her lightly then nudging her towards the door. Her heavy armour making him have to promptly put more strength in Erza finally catching on and stop skidding across the floor..

"I suppose that would suffice" Erza said proudly before turning to the door smiling. Her counter-parts words rushing through her head over and over. The excitement flowing, the pleasing adrenaline running through her. 'I'll do it! I will!' She yelled in her head smiling

She ran the few steps out the door and into the clearing to see Natsu getting ready to leave, his wings growing out quickly and stretching his arms stuck in his pockets, Lazily. "Natsu!" She called out happily running towards him stopping on the last few steps down the guild to the normal ground. The dark mage turning around startled by the tone of voice recognising it immediately.

"Erza..." He said slowly and quietly, a small but real smile on his face. His smile only growing when she ran towards him with the widest smile he'd ever seen her give. Her hair fluttering in the wind, her face just as beautiful as ever, a happy laugh sounding as she ran closer, her arms shooting out for a hug at the last 's face lighting up as he too smiled happier and let out a real life, his arms extended slowly. She took the last step before jumping into Natsu. His arms allowing her in, even pulling her closer as he held her off the ground. A moment as both shared another staring moment into each others eyes, finally Erza breaking first and crashing her lips into his they shared a passionate kiss.

Natsu's arms supporting her in the air his arms around the top of her legs as if she weighed nothing, holding his head up at an angle allowing Erza to kiss him. The kiss lasting for precious moments as Erza finally drew back from his lips, the lips sticking slightly once again not wanting to separate.

"I love you" Erza happily a dark blush on her face said kissing him again, this time a small kiss on the lips. He kissed back glad it was finally happening 'Glad he could finally hear these words he's waited for so long. "I love you too." He said drawing back and looking her in the eyes.

Her large brown orbs almost tearing up as she smiled so happily. A dark blush on his cheeks something he's never seen before, she giggled taking in the moment and hugging him happily.

"Erza?!" The master asked slightly worried at how blank she looked, her eyes still fixed on the guild doors where Natsu just went through. Her face dropping and her eyes letting a small tear out. Her fist baling sadly as she rubbed her eyes rid of tears. But not being able to shake off the unhappy feeling locked in her stumach.

"Just a day-dream huh..."


	17. Chapter 17

So this was all I could do in the hour-long time before I go on a week-long holiday to Ireland. Dublin. So I'm really sorry there's going to be a short wait before the next chapter so I apologise. I also apologise for the fact it's so damn small, but I only had an hour to do it soo... :/

"Just a day-dream huh..." she thought as she looked outside of the guild. She felt horrible, like a piece of her body had been ripped out and eaten, her heart was breaking and so was she. She couldn't handle Natsu being so cold to her. She just couldn't, every time it just keeps chipping away at her rendering her broken ans unwanted.

"How about I take Jellal on the tour Erza. You seem tired go get some rest" The master asked or more rather demanded pushing Erza out the door. "I forbid you to take any missions today Erza" The master inforced as he started pushing her out more with one elongated arm. That was when it snapped back to her. She remembered the dream and looked outside. It was playing out to be quite similar.

The master requested to do it for her, he was pushing her out. He was trying to get her closer to Natsu. 'Thats it!' She thought suddenly lighting up that minute. Showing nothing but a happy face. 'It can be like my dream. It can I know it!' She yelled in her head so happy that it could be a possibility.

"Yes Master!" She said enthusiastically running out the door hoping that Natsu would still be there, hoping it would turn out like her dream, like she had wanted it all along! She took the few big steps outside the guild and looked down the stairs to the clearing and path searching for him desperately. Scanning upwards. What she found... Or rather didn't find hurt her. It hurt her deep down.

It wasn't like the dream. He wasn't there. He... he just wasn't there... Her mind immediately saddened. She hated this, she needed to say sorry, she said bad things about his father and she knew it, but was she really lying about what she said. She thought about it, for a second.

'It doesn't matter, I l-l-l...' She thought growing bright red as her cheeks got hot. Then it dawned on her again. She missed him and how they always were, she missed how they acted and cuddled in the car, she missed being friends with him. She was filled with mixed emotions, most that of anger. Anger at herself. For helping Jellal and not him.

Secretly she could tell Natsu was hurt. Natsu had always been a lone wolf kind of guy. He didn't like doing missions with others he didn't like hanging out with others even if it was Laxus and Gildarts. He liked to be alone but it was obvious he was lonely.

She remembered when he and Laxus ganged up on her to make her feel bad she remembered his face, his posture, it was almost like a picture... She knew she deserved it and she knew that that's why he did it, but maybe there was something more than that she couldn't help but notice Natsu's eyes were bloodshot. Angry and sad all mixed in one because she chose _Jellal _ over _him_. That was the only reason Natsu would stoop so low. To go so far just to hurt someone's feelings. Because he himself was hurt.

"Dammit Natsu!" She screamed outside the guild. Creating unwanted attention as all the guild turned to look at her. One simple glare made them cower in fear and squirm and run behind tables and chairs for cover. "What?" A cold voice said behind her. Sounds of wings flapping down. He was just on top of the guild when she shouted and he wanted to know what was going on.

She turned slowly. Realising he was there. He was in front of her, retracting his wings, only ten meters away. "Natsu... I'm sorry."


	18. Natsu get's drunk!

I'mmm BACCCKKK! :D I hope you like it! I didn't have much time to proofread and stuff soooo... :) Oh well enjoy!

Preview

"Dammit Natsu!" She screamed outside the guild. Creating unwanted attention as all the guild turned to look at her. One simple glare made them cower in fear and squirm and run behind tables and chairs for cover. "What?" A cold voice said behind her. Sounds of wings flapping down. He was just on top of the guild when she shouted and he wanted to know what was going on.

She turned slowly. Realising he was there. He was in front of her, retracting his wings, only ten meters away. "Natsu... I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>NOW<p>

Natsu remained silent after the apology was made. His eyes narrowing at her, the glare intensifying toward her not looking like he would ever forgive her. "What do you want Erza?" He asked disbelieving her apology, his voice never leaving the cold dryness he normally had towards people he didn't like. "I want us to be friends". She said squeezing her hand together into a tight fist.

"I want us to be friendly to each other. I'm sorry Natsu I was wrong to say things about your father! I was wrong to help someone outside of the guild instead of a fellow guild mate... instead of a friend...Instead of you..." She said her voice starting to sound more desperate towards the end. "I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt our friendship..."

Natsu's scowl slowly but surely was loosing it's composure throughout her apology. His eyes were softer than normal as it neared the end of her sentence, his hands were still stuffed in his pockets but he looked like he actually bothered about what she said.

"We've always been friends Erza." Natsu replied after a few moments of thinking causing Erza to smile. "You completely abandoned me before. You used all your resources on _him _what does that say about this?" Natsu asked causing Erza to flinch. "I'm so sorry Natsu..." She said quietly, hating the decisions she made in the past and begging for his forgiveness. "Please..." She pleaded towards him, he hands opened in front of her. "I've learned my mistake... I really am sorry Natsu!" She yelled this time getting louder with every second.

"You better have my back." Natsu said turning away from her completely and walking away. "Because if you don't." He said slightly turning his face towards her slightly.

"I will!" Erza yelled quickly before he could finish, her eyes almost begging him to forgive her. "Please..." She pleaded tears forming at the sides of her eyes threatening to let loose. Natsu's eyes softened again as he lost the glare all together. He didn't want her to cry, even though she hurt him deep down. He still wanted her to be happy.

Natsu looked in her watering eyes and sighed. "Want to come on my mission?..." He asked looking at her. She smiled. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, riding herself from any tears left. She shook her head and explained that master forbid her from taking any missions today.

Natsu nodded slowly turning his head away from her. And flying off quickly his hands still in his pockets firmly. "See you later." He said said whilst vanishing into the distance. She looked at him her fist still balled tightly. 'Am I forgiven?' She asked herself hearing hoping that she was. She heard footsteps behind her but not taking any notice of it.

"That's just about the nicest sign of forgiveness the shinigami had in 'im." A voice said behind her as she turned towards the voice. Her eyes laying upon non other than the iron dragon slayer. "Gajeel? How do you know?" She asked curiously watch him walk past slowly.

"The guy's complicated, he can't show his feelings like most can, i'll leave it at that." He said double checking the request then continue walking away from the guild. "I suppose you might be someone quite precious to him." Gajeel admitted while walking further away. Erza's eyes widened at the statement as she pressed further into the matter. "How so?" She asked her curiosity at an all time peeking point.

"Because Natsu's the guy who doesn't forgive anyone the guy who kill's anyone in his way. No matter what someone did. And yet..." He motioned to Erza with his thumb still walking away from her. "I was forgiven..." Erza caught on to what he was talking about. Her cheeks growing red as she smiled at Gajeel. "Thank you Gajeel." She said quietly, smiling at the back of his head. His inhuman hearing catching on easily, Gajeel simply walked away smirking.  
>"Glad to be of help." He said finally leaving the guild premises.<p>

* * *

><p>1 day later<p>

Natsu had now finished his mission, it was to 'deal' with a group of rebels who were terrorising villages, constantly bombarding the villages at night with fire and destructive magic, burning anything they could in the darkness and then running away before the morning. Natsu swiped his sword quickly to the side ridding the blood from the blade and continued by sheathing it back in his holster slowly then removing his arm when he heard the sword connect fully.

He turned to walk away stepping off a dead body when he heard a high pitch scream coming from a burning house in the distance the house was small and wooden, the roof was made of straw and had large fires exploding from it.

He stopped dead and turned towards it. The house was crumbling and the voice was getting louder and louder, screeching for her parents, it was a girl and she was young. He contemplated whether he should save her or not. His cold heart wouldn't feel any remorse what would be the point? He thought getting a sick feeling in his stomach. The feeling trying to rush over there and help immediately. His brain saying it was a waste of effort.

He suddenly found himself sprinting towards it for some reason, his chest hurting with every second that went by, he was running head first his two arms at a 90 degree angle behind him increasing his aero-dynamics.

His arm only raising and grabbing a hold of the same sword he was using earlier, drawing his sword when reaching the house he cut the door in half then broke through the door easily smashing against it the wood splintering outwards everywhere before Natsu came sliding to a stop inside the small wooden hut finding a girl on top of a women screaming at her. It was her mother, she was screaming for her to get up. screaming for her not to die and to get up.

The girl was quite a pale white with long brown hair reaching to her just below her shoulder blades a small red ribbon in her hair untangling itself as it started to loosen, her eyes were a bright blue, she was wearing a nightgown that went to her ankles. Her mother looked almost exactly the same but had jeans and a blouse on. Not that Natsu noticed anything like this or even cared that much.

She turned to see Natsu standing there with his sword out held at his side, Natsu started to analyse the situation looking around quickly. He saw the women had a large piece of wood crushing her foot stopping her from moving completely then looked up to see the roof was staring to fall everywhere smaller balls of fire landing on the wooden floor setting alight to it. The girl watched as Natsu burst into the house and was screaming for Natsu to get away from her mother. Standing in front of her mother with outstretched arms protecting her.

" NO! Ayame run! Get away just leave me!" The mother yelled at the young child crying not wanting her to die. The child still standing in front of her mother not budging. Natsu looked up as a large log of wood started to fall right on top of the small girl. His instincts making him leap just as the log was falling grabbing the girl and saving her from the fiery falling log then running to the mother, cutting through the massive wooden beam and throw the beam off of her.

He grabbed the women under his other arm and placed them both on his back telling them to hold on. He materialised his wings and used them to shield the two on his back. He ran towards the exit slicing everything that came his way and jumped through the window. The glass cutting his cheek slightly as he placed on hand down upon landing flipping over and catching the two girls that lost grip and then flying immediately towards the guild to get the two some medical attention.

'I didn't even get my money...' He said gloomily whilst flying his one track mind constantly wanting to have a lot of money He sighed sadly over the lost three-quarter of a million jewels. Then looked down at the two, checking them for any more injuries. Both had passed out and were floppy much to his amusement as he purposely flew rigidly to watch their arms flap about comically.

* * *

><p>He reached Fairy Tail quickly only about an hour later. His flying arousing everybody's awareness as he soared above the guild, his flying sounding like a rocket coursing through the air aiming for its target, wakaba too a puff from his pipe while opening the door with his smoke magic allowing Natsu to fly straight in. Wendy stood up upon hearing him standing at the end of the 'landing space' that everyone knew it as smiling and awaiting for him to get there. A large drink of beer ready for him in her hand that she had prepared earlier.<p>

He saw the doors open whilst circling the guild high in the sky and rushed himself towards it quickly folding hid wings in neatly as he got closer to get through the doors easily, finally his wings expanded slowing him down and started beating against his momentum as soon as he got through the guild doors. Slowing his decent. This time not slowing himself down well enough as he had extra weight speeding himself up and forcing himself to slide on the ground for a few seconds only stopping dead in front of a smiling Wendy.

She however set the mug down and lost her smile as she ran towards the two underneath his arms, both of them were unconscious and scratched a little, the elder women a lot more hurt than the child. Wendy immediately knelled down as Natsu put them on the floor, gently (well... sort of) she tended to the mother first healing her easily as it was only a broken bone in her foot and a few burns. Her magic coursing through the women helping her leg heal to how it should be. The burns slowly fading as new healthy skin appeared in it's place.

Wendy sighed slightly as she finished on the mother, wiping some sweat from her forehead. Natsu checked how it was going then left them in Wendy's hands, picking up his bear Wendy bought and sitting down at his seat. "Hey Mira." Natsu said raising an eyebrow slightly as he watched how she eyed him upon his return.

"Welcome back Natsu! Mission went well I suppose." She said rather than asked smiling warmly at Natsu. Natsu too smiling for some strange reason. Before Mira could ask about what happened the mother had woken up and was surprised by most people crowded around her. "Leave my daughter alone!" She screamed at Wendy fearing that she was hurting her reaching for her daughter when a small figure fell in front of her arm. The master suddenly appearing out of no-where.

"Do not fear" The small man said smiling at the women who just looked at him still panicking for her daughter's safety.. "We are Fairy Tail guild. We won't harm you. Wendy here." He motioned towards the sky dragon slayer. "Is healing this person, not hurting her." He smiled trying to ease her. "Fairy tail?" She asked looking at the man in front of her.  
>Makarov nodded with his wide grin proudly. "I am the master of this guild." He grinned even more easing the women down a little.<p>

"I need to see Ayame! Is she alright?!" She asked again remembering her stand in front of the dark looking man then she passed out and that's all she remembered. "Some dark looking person burst through the door with a sword and was about to kill her! Is she alright?!" She screamed desperate to get answers.

The guild all felt small beads of sweat pass through their hair as she said that matching the description to Natsu. Everyone turned to Natsu. 'yep definitely what she meant.' They thought laughing as he started to twitch from the insult.

"That's the last time I save anybody ever again." Natsu said making a pack to himself. long with muttering something like 'ungrateful' and other things most people couldn't comprehend, but they knew it was kind of dark. Then feeling a hard slap on the back of his head from an elongated arm. "I heard that!" The master said. referring to 'I should of finished you off.' comment that Natsu said among his gibberish. The guild laughed as Natsu had an angry sigh and downed his beer ordering another one.

"Ayame?" The women said looking at her. Lie on the floor being healed by Wendy. Her cut's healing over and her burns vanishing from sight. Wendy had finished healing the girl too now and she really was tired, she wiped her forehead from sweat and breathed in heavily. And breathed out smiling as she'd helped the two. "She's fine. She'll wake up any minute now." Wendy smiled giving the thumbs up to the women.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The women screamed happily hugging Wendy. Wendy sweatdropping as she saw Natsu's twitch of anger. "I really should have finished her off" Natsu clarified with himself nodding at his decision. Getting smacked at the back of his head this time by non other than the mighty titania as she appeared from somewhere. "No." She glared at him earning another sigh as he downed his second beer. Erza took the seat next to Natsu and looked towards the women.

"I really didn't do anything!" Wendy said waving her hands in front of her face then smiling. "'Ayame' was it?" Wendy said smiling to which the women nodded. "She only had a few scratches and bruises, it was thanks to Natsu she wasn't seriously hurt" Wendy admitted pointing but the women ignored her comment and saw that Ayame was waking.

"How are you doing honey?" She asked as she looked the girl brushing her cheek softly rubbing a little ash from her face. "Mmm..." She responded weakly opening her eyes slowly pictures of what happened appearing in her mind. Suddenly remembering what happened and shooting upwards. "Mother!" She yelled looking a her. "A dangerous looking person came in and he looked super evil and stuff! Are you okay? He looked crazy and stuff!" She called out again.

Natsu remained seated on his his stall making sure his temper didn't get the better of him. He still faced away from the people and didn't even look at them, his fists crushed together angrily as he picked up and downed another bear, this time ordering something a lot stronger to calm him down. Well actually to get him drunk. He turned to look at the child for a second, his cold eyes meeting her sparkling ones.

"Ahh! It's him! He's gonna kill us mommy!" The kid screamed pointing towards Natsu's face. His look darkening towards the girl making her run into her mothers protective arms. "Natsu that's enough!" A voice shouted. It was one that he knew very well. The lightning dragon slayer yelled walking through the door and towards the child and the mother. "I didn't even do anything." Natsu defended himself taking the whiskey all in one mouthful then placing the glass down and asking for a refill. A light pink flush starting to appear on his cheeks.

"You should show a little respect for your saviour." Laxus said glaring at the two visitors of Fairy Tail. As Levy helped them into the upstairs infirmary. He walked past them walked closer to Natsu. A death glare fixed on Natsu's face towards the two betrayed by his redness in his cheeks. Everyone still ready to sprint and start holding him down until he shook free pushing others to the side and glaring daggers at the mother and daughter. "...Tch..." was the only thing that came out of his mouth. With that he turned to face Mira whom had refilled his drink again, this time a double. His fists balled angrily.

This wasn't the first time this has happened. It was continuous. One would think after you've saved someone you'd be praised and be the hero in their eyes and they'd be all happy and friendly towards you, but for Natsu it never was, every time he saved someone they'd treat him like the monster, like the person who caused them to be in a bad situation.

To be honest Natsu hated it, he didn't show it but he felt hurt by the first few times,but he got used to it, and eventually he just stopped helping people Natsu wasn't kidding when he thought he should of finished them off. It would of been a lot less effort and it wouldn't make him feel like a monster again.

The two women just stared at the shinigamis back worried, a little shaken from his stare they could feel the eminence pressure coming from him and the demonic aura coming from him warning them off.

"Ah Laxus good timing. How was your S-Class mission?" Makarov asked turning his full attention to the lightning mage changing the topic. "It went fine. I got full pay so... yeah...I did what I needed to do beat some bad guys saved the day. you know. The usual." He said with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Gloating about the fact that he was an S-class mage his cheeks slightly puffed outwards.

Laxus sat next to Natsu at the bar the grin still plastered on his face as he ordered the same thing as Natsu. Natsu could smell something, it was something sweat and nice, a nice perfume? he turned to see Laxus still with his grin plastered on his face. "This mission?..." A slightly tipsy Natsu asked. "It didn't happen to be with... a women?" He asked curiously as he saw Laxus loose his smile completely and look away hiding his blush.

Natsu had a theory who it was, from previous memories and recognition of human body language he created his theory upon who it was, excluding most girls in the guild depending on Natsu's theory's. 'He went as far as contemplating whether his personality would have an effect on the choices. Finally after much thinking Natsu came to a conclusion. He was torn between two girls in Fairy Tail. Each one as likely as the other.

He was sat next to theory number 1. The red-headed powerful titania Erza Scarlet and in front of him was theory number 2. The beautiful barmaid Mirajane. 'Do I even care enough to think this through seriously?...' Natsu asked himself with a sigh. Natsu closed his eyes and remembered the perfume smell. He knew he'd smelled it from someone before but wasn't sure who it was.

"Mira, refill please?" Natsu asked raising his glass his face contemplating. "Coming right up!" Mira shouted cheerfully taking his drink and filling it again. Natsu inhaled slightly as Mira went to pick up his glass which was noted by the barmaid. His eyes were closed as he was focusing on the smell. It matched or at least it was very similar, but something about it was... off.

He thought that Mira would be a more probable candidate seeing as Erza like that blue haired fucker. He thought.

"How long has it been?" He asked the two earning a confused look. Natsu's eyes narrowed in disbelief that they were playing dumb. He stared blankly at each one individually before taping his nose. "You have the same smell. Indicating either you guy's cross-dress or you are pretty well... 'close'." He explained earing a grin from Laxus and a sigh from Mira.

"I win the bet Mira!" Laxus exclaimed happily whilst fist bumping Natsu. Natsu didn't know why but he did anyway. "Really Erza? I expected better from my rival!" Mira said disappointed polishing a glass that was already crystal clear. "Ehe! I knew Natsu would find out first." Laxus grinned downing his drink at the same time as Natsu, Laxus paying for another round of drinks.

Erza was speechless, Laxus and Mira? Together? 'Close'? Her mind was filled with erotic thoughts as she looked at the two in disbelief. "How long?" She asked her eyes wide open.  
>"You didn't go on an S-class mission did you?" Natsu raised the question eyeing Laxus. Laxus flinched and twitched weirdly indicating Natsu had made a correct assumption. (Natsu has always been searching for ways in which to identify when people were lying but it's different for each person. He'd learned a few for the spiky haired shocky mage.<p>

"You were on holiday." Natsu came to the conclusion. "Away from fairy tail. With Mira." He said smartly staring deeply into his drink. "But that's not right... Mira was here for the two weeks he was gone. She was always working in the bar." Erza added getting a sigh from Natsu.

"I'm too drunk for this shit." He said chugging the whiskey in one. "Mira was never here. Instead a replacement with that magic similar to hers, someone that would be in on knowing that Laxus and Mira were dating. Someone so like Mira that no one would notice." Natsu added resting his head on the table. Laxus grinned at the way Natsu thought. It was smart and complicated but he was dead right. It indeed was...

"Lisanna." Natsu added looking at 'Mira'. Mira's face never left a smile. Her giggle sounding every time that Natsu explained a theory of his. "You can change back Lisanna." Laxus smiled at her earning a nod. The rest of the guild hadn't even noticed anything that was happening. "Well done Natsu-san! You completed the puzzle." Lisanna said happily as she transformed back into her real body.

"How did you figure it out?" A voice came from behind. Being a recognisable Mirajane Strauss. Her voice having a little less sweetness to how it normally is. "I guessed." He said closing his eyes as he kept his head on the bar table. His black mop of hair covering his face. A small smack at the back of the head was given by the bar maid given by dragon slayer. He laughed at what Natsu said.

"You suck at lying!" He said smugly as Natsu turned his head just enough for Laxus to see his stare though one visible eye. "Natsu?.." Wendy asked her quietly her eyes closing on their own. "Hmm?" Natsu replied feeling her lean on his head with her face her chin resting comfortably. "When's the last time you had sleep properly?" Wendy asked sleepily. "Why?" He retorted confused not wanting her to get worried about it.

He couldn't remember. It was over a month and a half ago and his eyes were becoming very baggy and tired with blue lines underlining his eyes. "Because I'm going home now so do you want me to cook dinner?..." She asked barely staying awake. "No you don't have to. Have you eaten though?" A drunk Natsu asked trying to maintain his composure. She shook her head and sighed.

"It's alright i'll treat you here for dinner." Natsu said taking out money. She smiled at how nice he was to her and then turned thanked him by hugging him. "Thank you onii-sama..." She said quietly. "No problem." He said smiling. She had made a habit of calling him that but as a lone child Natsu kind of liked the feeling of having a younger sibling.

It was late in the guild and most had left. Gajeel had come back from completing his mission and had taken Wendy home, putting her in bed. The only people that remained was Erza, Mira, Laxus and a completely drunk Natsu. "Another please... Mira." He said slowly, as he kept being interrupted by some damn hiccups. "Natsu i'm not serving you anymore." She said crossing her arms under her chest shaking her head.

Natsu looked up at her in utter horror as if his most precious artefact was taken and broken in front of him. "But... But Mira...You said I could have as much as I wanted!" Natsu said in disbelief. "I didn't say that!" Mira defended not remembering saying such a thing. "October 2nd! 11:52 Pm! You said... 'Sure Natsu you can have as much as you want!" Natsu reminded her, even putting on her sweet voice and kind smile on his face imitating her completely.

"Natsu. I think you've had enough buddy." Laxus said patting his shoulder lightly. Natsu turned to look at him happily. "Okay Laxus!" He smiled nodding his head constantly. "Okay buddy that's good! Can you walk home?" Laxus asked helping Natsu stand. He continued to nod before being pushed back down. "How come you listen to Laxus and not me?!" Mira asked somewhat sulking.

"uhhh... Because..." His cheeks grew pink from blushing just at the mere thought of saying something that he was about to say. Making both Mira and Erza smile from how cute he looked while blushing. "Because he's the closest thing i've ever had to a best... buddy!" Natsu exclaimed happily patting Laxus on the shoulder with a smile. There was a silence as all of them processed what he just said. Laxus just fainted there and then. He was out for the count. Steam coming from his head rapidly and his eyes were spinning constantly. Erza simply watching the spectacle unfold.

"Natsuuu~~" Mira said sweetly trying to use his drunkenness as a way of extracting information.  
>"Hmmmm?" He hummed back at her silently. Turning to a whisper as he saw Laxus. "He's sleeping... Shhhhhh~" Natsu said whispering quietly and patting Mira on the shoulder silently. Erza just smiled at him, deep down, he really is a nice person, he just can't show it when he want to. Too many barriers to protect himself.<p>

"How did you know it was Lisanna at the bar and not me, and did you know the whole time?" She asked curiously. Natsu just smiled at Mira happily ignoring her question completely. Opening his arms for her wide. "Can I have a hug? I really need one..." He said a sad smile appearing on his face. Mira looked at his face for a second, then agreed. She moved under his arms and wrapped her arms around his back and patted him softly. Natsu too wrapped his arms around her and smiled. The hug lasted for a while before Mira let go poked Natsu for him to let go.

Erza just watched jealously as Mira hugged him, her fingers running through his hair slightly and patting his head and back. She wanted to be the person who did that. When Mira _finally _let go Erza cleared her throat and tried to wake Laxus to which he mumbled but got up when Erza raised her voice a little from shock and slight fear.

"Laxus is here?" Natsu asked himself completely forgetting that Laxus was there the whole evening. "Yes Natsu. Now how about you go home and sleep! It's been a month and a half I'm worried that you're not sleeping enough..." Mira said looking him in the eyes causing Natsu to nod drunkly. "Thank you... for worrying..." He slurred out slowly obviously completely smashed.

"Are you sure you can make it home Natsu?" Laxus asked once he got up. "Mhhm!" He nodded constantly. "Just point to me where I live?" He asked Laxus looking out into the city from the hill the guild was on. All of them sweatdropped and agreed that he couldn't walk home alone.

"How about I walk you back home Natsu?" Erza asked in her normal steel like voice. Natsu looked at her a little shaken. "But you sound like you'll hurt ... me." Natsu said looking at her stoic like face. "Just speak nicely to him Erza" Laxus whispered over. "Make your voice as sweet and lovely as mine. If that's possible." Mira said grinning at her rival.

Erza sighed before she too put on a sweet and kind voice asking him again. This time he gladly accepted. Natsu grew his wings inside the guild and flew straight into the door right next to the open door. Stumbling back slightly and rubbing his nose. "Ow." He said childishly rubbing his nose constantly.


	19. Chapter 19

Right... Sooo. Obviously the pairings on Laxus and Mira wasn't a good one... :/ Sorry guys I had no idea but yeah my friends seemed to think it was pretty popular... D: Yikes but yeah just say what you think is a better couple and I'll be sure to include it next time... Sorry all hope you're not too angry at me. But yeah next chapter is when Erza and Natsu will _finally _get together so look forward to that.

And back where the story resumed...

Natsu just took a few steps back and stopped rubbing his nose even though it hurt like hell. He turned and looked at Laxus again this time he lost his smile completely seeing Mira giggle as he turned around to face the other mages he couldn't help but smile at her giggle it just made him feel so giddy even though he just flew face first into a door. "Mira is a great person." He said seriously trying not to stumble or fall and look stupid. He paused slightly opening eyes revealing his hateful eyes. "And if you hurt her... Friend or not" He said quietly revealing a horrifying glare. "I'll wipe you off the face of the planet." Natsu threatened scarier than normal not breaking eye contact with a sweating Laxus.

"Got it..." Laxus said awkwardly twitching slightly at the glare he'd never seen before... "But what if she hurts me?" Laxus asked smirking at his own joke but getting a raised eyebrow from the man on the other side of the room. "Then you've turned into her bitch." He retorted with a grin making Laxus twitch a little more this time out of a little annoyance. A tiny giggle sounding from Mirajane as she turned to hide it and not annoy Laxus any further but couldn't contain it, whereas Natsu earned a softish slap on the back of the head from Erza along with threatening words and a glare. "No threatening to kill friends. Or calling people bad names."

She said sternly glaring at Natsu but her look not being that intimidating or powerful like it usually was. She wasn't exactly in Natsu's 'good books' and she really didn't want to be on Natsu's bad side. not again she's just been forgiven after all. "Awww but he's protecting meeee~" Mira almost sung out with joy at the mages words. "You're taking him home Erza?" Mira asked sweetly smiling at her red headed rival. "Wait... Why isn't Mira taking me home?" Natsu asked confused seeing Mira stand where she was and not coming to accompany him. "She always takes me home when I'm drunk..." He mumbled silently to himself yet obviously saying it a little louder than normal.

"Natsu this is the first time you've been drunk..." Laxus corrected him making Natsu sigh and Erza retrain a small giggle at his antics but then turning serious as she realised something. "Is there something wrong with me taking you home Natsu?" She asked with a little hiss in her tone. "Yes" He said plainly. "Because on first sigh of that... blue haired fuc- I mean Jellal you'll leave me and I wont have a clue where to go..." He said in a sort of half happy and half sleepy voice with his face pouting slightly. Erza's face dropped. She knew he couldn't just forgive someone for what she did to him.

He was complicated and it took a lot to get through his shell he put around his heart. She knew that he'd just cast away people who betrayed him on a whim. Without even having to think properly about it. But he forgave her. Her out of all people and she knew that she was now outside of the shell just where she started. She would have to crack her way through again...

"I wont leave you Natsu" She said sadly feeling guilt pulse through her veins and a sickly feeling erupt in her stomach. The death mage turned to her, crossing his arms in disbelief of her claims that she just made and standing straight_er_. "promise?" He asked curiously raising his eyebrow yet barely managing to keep his eyes open. "I promise Natsu..." She said with a sigh. She was always going to feel guilt for leaving him behind and she knew that but she still wanted to be friends and 'close' to him. It was just something about him. Or maybe it just was him... She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Good luck Erza!" Laxus yelled over with a wink towards Erza as he and Mira started to walk away and outside the guild first. "Be sure to have lot's of sleep Natsu!" Mira happily shouted over to him walking out of the gates as they left. 'Good luck?' Erza thought to herself. What the hell is that supposed to mean. She thought in her head not understanding why he winked either but pushed those thoughts to the back of her head and turned to Natsu indicating for him to follow her.

"Come on Natsu let's go." Erza said trying to keep her high pitch happy voice in tact. Natsu nodded just once and started walking, his body however swaying from side to side and almost falling before Erza caught him and put his arm over her shoulder to help him balance. There was an awkward silence as she placed his arm over her shoulder. Natsu just started feeling slightly uncomfortable of the situation. ."I'm pretty heavy you know..." Natsu said trying to take his arm away from her. Making Erza grab his hand forcing him to stay like that.

"Natsu... please. just let me help you... I know you still feel angry at me and I know you still haven't forgiven me yet but... but please just let me help you..." She said solemnly holding his arm in place. Natsu didn't answer but instead let his arm fall loose on her shoulder again this time giving her some of his weight, he didn't know why but he was happy and he had a feeling it might be because that she was near him. But hey he didn't care. He was living in the moment, well drunk Natsu was anyway.

She too was happy. Happy that they were almost like before. Happy that he was giving her a chance to redeem herself, she just smiled and made a promise to herself to never betray him like that again and she wanted to keep it... They both enjoyed just walking side by side of each other.

And Natsu didn't even realise how fast time was going. He was just walking, but he was close to home now. He had a gut feeling that he was close, and his gut was never wrong. He turned to look at the mighty Erza Scarlet and smiled once he saw her under his arm, she had a bead of sweat trickling down her head as she helped carry Natsu. His heavy body and equipment making him really heavy and hard to carry around.

She could picture herself smiling happily as a child now she didn't know why it appeared in her mind it just did. It was something she rarely could see for herself. The image almost always being hurtful.. The image just appeared in her mind randomly making her smile as she opened her eyes again looking up at Natsu.

"What were you like as a child Natsu?" Erza asked curious about the question she had often pictured what Natsu was like as a child too and guessed it was, a child that never looked happy or tried to be friends with anyone, but on the inside really cared and was sweet and kind to most people he knew... But really she was just basing that judgement on his appearance now. Her face somewhat uneasy about the question as her eyes found anything to look at apart from him and her smile fading slowly. 'Was that a good question?' She asked herself nervously rubbing her free hands fingers together slightly.

There was a small silence as Natsu looked at her thinking about her question seriously, his face loosing the happy smile but not looking unhappy at all either, quite the opposite in fact. "As a kid... huh?" Natsu asked himself slowly thinking seriously about what he was like. He could remember it so well, it was those memories of his father and him, of him being happy that made him smile the most.

"I-I..." He smiled whilst still walking with Erza supporting him. "I wasn't what you think I would be!" He raised his voice again gaining a grin on his usually stoic face he pumped his fist in the air for no reason and simply looked into the sky lowering his hand. "What do you mean?" She asked coming up to Natsu's house walking a little quicker now as she was tired from carrying him all the way from the guild to his house.

"Kid me was always like this. Happy and smiling like an idiot even when he got hurt he'd always just get up and laugh! Or cry either one... He was unpredictable" He commented with a sad smile on his face. Not referring the old him as even the same person he was before but as a completely different personality. "I can remember he'd always be running around the town with smiles plastered on my face. In fact he always lived to make others smile!" Erza smiled as she heard this then opened the door with a key he didn't know she had, took his shoes off and guided him into the house. Setting him down softly on the comfortable newly decorated sofa.

Natsu with what little precision left leaned forward off the sofa and took off his body armour with a little help from a blushing Erza also taking off his equipment placing them on the small tea-table in front of him the only thing left was his shirt trousers and his black scaly scarf wrapped firmly around his neck. Once finished removing his things he Natsu lay down on his back along the sofa his legs facing diagonally and falling off the sofa allowing Erza to join.

"You sound like you were a pretty cute boy." She commented placing the rest of his stuff on the table in no particular order before slowly resting herself on the sofa too for a short break, sitting at the end of the sofa where Natsu had moved his legs to give her some space she sighed tiredly looking at him before leaning back against the sofa completely. Natsu looked at Erza confused for a second then looked away. "You have a lot of sadness in your eyes. I can see it." He commented closing his eyes and sighing. "There's always so much sadness..." He continued loosing his smile completely turning to see Erza slightly flinching at his comment.

"You know as a kid... He... I mean I, couldn't do anything on my own, I had to have father help me, I had to have someone to talk to or make laugh. I always wanted to be the centre of attention..." He commented dryly swallowing his own saliva. "Always wanting to help people..." He said picturing the two he saved that very same day... There was another silence that fell as he commented this. Erza stuttering at her next question.

"I-is that why you let Wendy and Gajeel stay? Because the old _you _is still in there somewhere?" She asked curiously looking at the mage seriously noticing Wendy walk down the stairs right behind them but noticing Natsu not showing any signs of knowing of her being there. "Because you don't want Wendy to get hurt?" She continued looking at Wendy for a moment and sharing eye contact with the girl telling her to stay silent...

Natsu didn't answer the question he simply smiled. Shaking his head from side to side. He didn't know how to answer. He was drunk after all. He hadn't slept in months and he had a few cuts that were bandages from jumping out the window, he wasn't in any position to go into a deep and meaningful conversation right now. He just raised his shoulders in a shrug and sighed. "Who knows?" The shinigami answered her back after a few seconds of thought.

"I think you're a lot nicer than you think you are Natsu..." Erza said slowly smiling at him. Her voice seeming a lot nicer than before and her smile being reassuring. Erza laid back against sofa more now getting comfortable with the conversation and environment. "Thanks... Erza..." He said smiling his eyes spotting a blue mop of hair as he leaned his head back against the end of the sofa. "Go to bed Wendy." He ordered in a nice voice making her jump as she didn't think he saw her.

"Good night onii-San, Erza-san..." She said happily but sleepily walking towards Natsu and hugging Natsu's head tightly for a few seconds from behind the sofa with Natsu raising his hand and patting her head softly earning a soft grown as she smiled it and kind of liked it when he did that. It made her feel more like his real sibling or even like a parent to her. She let go of him then continuing by walking back upstairs doing what Natsu told her to do.

Natsu just smiled and watched her climb the steps making sure she went to bed and would have enough sleep for tomorrow he awaited to hear the footsteps from her room before continuing in his conversation with Erza. He really did care for Wendy. And it showed now. In fact every day that Wendy had a mission Natsu would have her favourite orange juice ready for he when she got back. It wasn't much. But it showed that he did care about the dragon slayer.

His smile made him look almost approachable and happy and he mostly showed it around the house with Gajeel and Wendy, Laxus and Gildarts and Mira whenever she came for a visit his smile being such a rare thing that most people would deliberately try to make him smile just to see it again.

Natsu and Erza stayed up late on the sofa talking about various things like her previous missions or happenings at the guild around them recently that Natsu had missed as he was always on missions and requests and other things that weren't exactly important... It was really late now and Erza was getting tired her constant tired yawns and sleepiness affecting the way she talked.

It was one in the morning and she was trying her best to stay awake during their conversation, but she had her eye lids fluttering shut a lot and when closed she would be battling to open them once more. Natsu had noticed this and he too was getting tired. His eyes were almost closed completely now and he fought against a oncoming yawn. When suddenly he felt something press against his shoulder softly.

He could feel Erza's body completely lean against him completely forcing Natsu take her weight, she was actually really heavy but he knew that it was because of her armour that she wore all the time, he could tell she had fallen asleep when her breathing evened out into soft inhales and exhales the soft breathing brushing his shirt on his shoulder, he looked down at the sleeping Erza and smiled, her he also felt arms wrapping around his arm and a pulling against his shirt. He smiled as he too let himself drift off into the long-awaited sleep closing his eyes slowly and letting his mind sleep into dream world.

((Erza's POV))

The next morning.

"SHHH you idiot don't wake them!" A quiet but scary voice said along with a loud bonking sound. "Oww Mira that really hurt!" Another voice said she didn't recognise very well yelled. 'What's going on?...' Erza asked herself unable to open her eyes yet, she could feel her head bobbing up and down softly every few second.  
>"Are you finished yet Reedus-san?" a young sounding girl's voice asked among sounds of sketching and scribbles and chattering. "Not yet Wendy-san..." another voice replied propping Erza to open her eyes slightly then close them again only seeing a blurred picture.<p>

"Finished the picture for you Mira-san" The voice spoke up again. "This is so cute!" Mira yelled in excitement making Erza's eyes shoot wide open. She stared at Mira blankly for a second then turned to look downwards spotting Natsu sleeping there. At that moment Erza had her head resting on his chest and she could feel his soft breathing pattern as her head was lifted slightly with every breath.

Finally Erza opened again this time looking around at the people surrounding her. Her eyes widened as she panicked seeing making another painting of it as a spare, out instinct took over and she tore her arm from underneath Natsu throwing him like a rag doll straight into the wall out of sheer shock getting up from the sofa not realising Natsu went flying yet, but realising as she heard a crunch against the wall making all people freeze completely. Each person sweating slightly creating a deathly silence that fell among the group as Natsu hit the wall waking up from the slight pain and somehow managing to land on a foot and one knee.

((Natsu's POV))

"... Good morning Natsu?..." Wendy said slowly amongst the silence looking at the black-haired mage getting up slowly. There was no answer as he slowly started to turn to look at the group of people there. "I'm going to count to three..." He said slowly. "And if anyones still here..." He stopped opening his eyes to look at all of them. "I will hurt you." He said evilly looking at them not moving at all.

There was a break silence again that fell as soon he said those words each person frozen solid and not wanting to move. "One." Natsu counted with a dark voice as he looked at them all once again. During that second everyone looked at each other quickly then ran for their lives bursting through the door and trying to get as far away as possible. Natsu closed his eyes again after the panic not feeling like he needed any reason to count anymore as most ran out the door.

He opened his eyes to quite a surprise actually. A few people still remained in the room, each one not exactly sure that it was the best idea to stay but one keeping her positive smile on as always. Wendy, Laxus, Mira, Erza and Gajeel still stood in the room. Well Gajeel was eating some cereal and watching lacrima TV casually minding his own business and Erza had flopped back down on the sofa her eyes wide open, and the other three were stood up facing Natsu.

Natsu could only sigh at them still being here but didn't say anything to them just glared at them and walked to the fridge and got some milk out and got himself a bowl of cereal eating normally as if they weren't even there at that point. Only being interrupted as Mira smiled sweetly at him making sure he saw she wanted to talk to him. "Yes?" He paused slightly taking a mouthful of cereal whilst trying to move around her but stopping as she just stood directly in the world.

"Good morning Natsu!" She smiled giving him a morning hug much to Laxus's jealousy. Natsu just raised his bowl above his head to not spill anything not bothering to hug her back. It was too early for this shit from his perspective. "Hi Mira, Laxus," he nodded at them both then wrenching himself away from Mira as he sat on the other sofa next to Gajeel earning an upwards nod and a "Sup?" From the iron dragon slayer.

He then just ignored their presence once again as he ate his serial watching Lacrima tv the newest story about the criminals Natsu had taken care of yesterday saying that the threat was over now. The presenter being like a pumpkin or something he didn't care. He and Gajeel finished at the same time, Gajeel took Natsu's bowl walking into the kitchen to put them in the sink whereas Natsu started to get ready by putting his armour and equipment on.

"I'm guessing you didn't just come here to make a painting of me sleeping did you?" Natsu asked slipping his combat vest on glaring at Mira for a few seconds then picking up his knives. "You underestimate how important you sleeping with Erza is!" Mira teased Natsu earning a simple glare as he shoved his knives into their respective holders. Erza just blushed and stood up her face going bright red.

"You called them here?" He turned to Wendy a horrible glare landing on her. "um... I'm sorry..." She said sadly as Natsu just glared at her even more than turning back his equipment placing his bow that he only used on missions on his back along with a few arrows. "Oh don't blame the kid!" Laxus said defending Wendy. "She did the right thing." Mira said backing up Laxus prompting another glare towards all three of them.

"Gajeel you coming?" Natsu asked putting his swords back on his back in their X formation walking towards the door. A simple "yeah" was heard from Gajeel walking out the kitchen. Natsu just walked out the door rolling his shoulder loosening it. "He's in a bad mood today." Laxus pointed out with a sigh rubbing the back of his head then slicking his hair backwards.  
>"You guys did throw him into a wall." Gajeel pointed out. "And you broke rule number two of the house Wendy. Damn brat" He commented dryly not looking at them, instead just walking out the door shutting it shortly after.<p>

((Erza's POV))

"I thought there was only one rule in this house?" Laxus asked confused looking at Wendy.  
>"Keeping the fridge full was it?" He continued speaking his mind out to nobody in particular.<br>"What was the other rule?" I asked confused out of my trans from shock looking at a slightly sad Wendy who just brushed her hair out of her face slightly putting it behind her ear. "I only was told the second rule a few months ago now." She said sadly looking back up at me.

I waited for her to answer my question, prompting her to finish with the rotation of my hand. "The second rule was to never wake up Natsu." She said linking her hands together. Her voice sounding a little tense as if it was life or death.  
>"That makes sence. He doesn't get much sleep after all." Laxus said nodding in agreement with himself.<p>

"I should apologise..." Wendy said slowly looking at the sofa he was sleeping in with Erza.  
>"Hey it wasn't you who woke him up it was me." Erza corrected looking at the hand she threw Natsu with. "Jeez you just can't stop messing with Natsu can you?" Mira asked smirking teasing the scarlet mage. Making her tense her fist angrily. "It was your fault this time! You invited half the guild over to his house!" Erza defended standing up slightly outraged by her accusations.<p>

"She was joking Erza calm down." Laxus said motioning with her to sit.  
>I could feel a scream building in my head as Laxus kept motioning her to sit down or to calm myself down. This wasn't my fault. This time it was their fault. They ruined a perfect moment of mine and now he probably hates me because I threw him into a wall.<p>

"No! She wasn't." I said seriously staring at the two individually. "That was a precious moment I really didn't want to end like that. I'm really disappointed in you all..." She said looking at everyone individually before walking out with a tiny hint of sadness in her eyes..


	20. Since our eyes first met

Natsu and Gajeel just walked towards the guild silently, but contently. Both relatively quiet yet at ease with each others presence. Natsu and Gajeel would often train together spending more and more time in each others presence, maybe too much times as both have taken some sort of attribute from each other, Well. Gajeel would almost copy Natsu and have his hands in his pockets all the time. And Natsu would always beat him up whenever he did anything stupid. Natsu, would even treat the dragon slayer to a meal at the guild if he was lucky. By 'a meal' he meant a lot of meals, the man had a rather large appetite after all. So it cost him a lot.

If anything, Gajeel became the little brother he never had. He sometimes felt a slight tug in his stomach when he saw Gajeel, failing to be able to talk with Levi how he wanted to or about what he wanted to. His eyes slowly softening every time he saw it. It made him hurt a little. Not that he showed it, in fact he sometimes chuckled at the sight. Yet he really did feel somewhat attached to the dragon slayer. Which even he couldn't even believe himself.

He wasn't really that angry about being woken up. But the insomniac just felt so tired. He usually slept for an entire night and day just to let his body cope. He wasn't used to not getting his sleep. Although. When Gajeel woke him up two months ago, not knowing of this side effect of it. They he realised what happens. Finally realising how much of an ass he could be when tired.

"Oi shinigami." He said confidently, knowing Natsu hated weakness and shyness. He cracked Wendy's shyness in two just so he wouldn't have to hear it everyday.

"Hm?" Natsu looked to Gajeel in the corner of his eyes looking at him questioningly. The Slayer smirking at his drowsiness.

"Wanna go fight before going to the guild. I'd smack ya awake! I can beat you now! So it's a challenge yeah?" He exclaimed earning a small laugh from Natsu. Natsu simply nodding and changing direction slightly. "You ain't angry with Wendy are ya?" Gajeel continued looking at him with another smirk. Natsu raised an eyebrow to the question.

"No... Why would I be? I know the new decoration is ugly but we blew that stuff up remember?"" Natsu asked eyeing the slayer next to him. Gajeel just laughed shouting how he knew Natsu way too well confusing him even more. "I ain't talking about the decorations idiot!" He yelled with a grin.  
>"What?" Natsu pressed slightly irritated at how loud he was first thing in the morning.<p>

"Are ya angry at Scarlet?" He asked even more loudly. The death mage could only sigh at his energy. _Obviously a morning person... _He thought simply closing his eyes while walking, sticking his hands in his pockets. His signature look after all.

"No. Instincts are not controllable. She threw my off by accident... I think." Natsu admitted making Gajeel smirk again, laughing about how him and Erza were so 'close'. Putting up the most annoying face he could muster, while constantly elbow jabbing Natsu in the ribs jokingly, with a constant. "Ey?" With every jab. His shit eating grin only getting wider with every second.

They both walked into their favourite empty field that they called their training area. The area was massive, it went almost as far as the eye could see, only ending right next to the guild which was convenient. Gajeel and Natsu just walking close to the middle of the field, the dragon slayer still nudging an un-retaliating Natsu, trying to step on his buttons but not managing to... Yet. But that was Gajeels skill after all.

"Let's go shinigami! Face off! Me v you. No magic!" He yelled over to Natsu his grin still planted on his face. He laughed some more teasing Natsu about his affections for the red-head, turning away pretending to be Natsu imitating kissing a girl. Which... kind of got out of hand... As he got into detail and got freaky on how concentrated he was with getting it, 'right'.

"Have you ever kissed a girl Gajeel?" Natsu spoke smirking slightly at the man and his antics. "No..." Gajeel said with a blend of and shyness, staring at Natsu, daring him to say anything about the matter. Natsu not taking this advice, instead moving around ten metres away and getting ready to fight, starting by stretching his legs, his hands still in his pockets nonchalantly.

"I can tell." Natsu laughed in an annoying fashion and awaited Gajeels attack. Gajeel completely lost his grin and his head turned bright red. Whether that was of rage or he was blushing he didn't know. Or care. This was funny after all,to the death mage at least.

Just as expected Gajeel ran straight at him, his bold movements not surprising the opponent at all. Throwing his first punch towards Natsu's face he leaned forwards to extend his chance of hitting the man, his anger making him easy to counter and beat. Natsu simply side-stepped out of the fists direction and tripped him up with his foot gently kicking the back of his knee to make sure he went down, his hands not even flinching but staying in their pockets calmly and face somewhat bored by such a brash attack. Gajeel put an arm down flipping himself over then running at the man once again, this time being sensible and calming himself down before attacking.

He threw another punch this time aiming for the chest being blocked on the inside of his arm by Natsu's knee, then with the same foot extending it fast pushing him back quickly his red eyes not looking like they were in the mood to fight at all. Which was very... VERY. Surprising.

"Take you hands out your pockets and fight me seriously!" Gajeel yelled tempered by his actions while stretching his arms over his back then shaking his legs. Ready to fight again. His eyes meeting with the emotionless black ellipse eyes in front of him once more.

"Make me." Natsu said calmly, putting his knee down and closing his eyes, almost insulting Gajeel in his own way. _He's got a long way to go. _Natsu said to himself sighing slightly then looking at his opponent again. _Or are you even trying to fight? _

"Arg, Why can't I use magic?!" Gajeel yelled angrily after being sent flying by a bored kick to the chest, not happy at how this was turning out, his red eyes focusing on the man in front of him once more, trying to use his brain to fight. Trying to think of how to match his fighting style, more over how to beat it.

"You chose the rules." Natsu exclaimed seemingly bored of the fight that was happening between the two. "Why, you chose the rule I don't know." He furthered, standing a little slouched, allowing the wind to swirl his hair around brisk fully the cool air feeling nice against the skin. He looked at the dragon slayer once more and sighed. Gajeel was running towards him again, not getting that frontal attacks wont work. Gajeel dropping as low as possible bending one knee and sweep kicking at the shinigami's feet rather slowly trying to catch him off guard.

"Too predictable." Natsu muttered to himself dryly, jumping over his leg and kicking him in the face sending him to the floor skidding slightly. Giving him no chance to stand up he tapped his foot lightly against his body making sure he knew it was over. He ruffled his hair slightly looking over at him.

"Jeez bastard. Ya didn't light up did ya?" He said rubbing his cheek slightly trying to ease the stinging. Natsu sighed. "What's wrong?" Gajeel could fight very efficiently when on the top of his game, in fact his normal hand to hand sometimes put Natsu on the edge of his comfort zone. But this... This was somewhat... pathetic. Something had to be wrong. Gajeel just sighed and looked down. He knew that once Natsu was on to it, he'd find out easily anyway. He had that kind of power amongst others, it was annoying.

"Levi?" He asked setting himself down next to the dragon slayer directly next to a large oak tree looking up through the gaps of the leaves to look at the sky.

"Yeah..." He sighed contemplating. "I just..." He paused unsure of what to say.

"Can't ask her out without going freakishly red and stuttering like an idiot?" Natsu finished for him a little insultingly but truthfully. His comical words betraying his serious face as he looked back over at the sad dragon slayer, his head somewhat hanging low. This really was a sorry sight. Gajeel Redfox swimming in his own pity.

"You don't have to tell her." Natsu said acting like his adviser just for this occasion. "But don't take my word for that. I am not the best person to give advise. Ask Lucy if you need to." Natsu finished lying himself down, taking his hands out his pockets and resting them on the back of his head comfortably. Before laying his head on the soft grass his eyes looking upwards. Looking at the sky between the gap from branch to branch. Looking at the sky made him relax and feel floaty inside. It allowed him to think properly and calmly, he didn't know why but... It was one of those things he just liked to look at.

"I don't have to tell her? What ya talking about idiot?" Gajeel argued annoyed by his advice. "Of course I have to tell 'er! How will she know if I don't? Ya dumb or somethin'?" Gajeel continued to argue not meaning to insult Natsu, but his anger slipping a little.

"I mean..." Natsu glared slightly before continuing. "That you could show her." he said quietly. "With a big meat head like you... it might be the only way to form the 'words' for her." He said admiring the cloudy sky once more, the morning was now starting to get warmer and the sun was shining through the clouds and on to Natsu's face warmly only patches of sun light getting through.

"S-show her?" He asked slightly blushing as he remembered his fake kissing a while ago. Steam slightly coming out the top of his hard head. "Ya gotta be kiddin me!" Gajeel screamed loudly gaining the attention of almost everything in a mile radius even hurting his own ears. Not to mention Natsu's slightly.

Natsu sighed by his vulgar thoughts closing his eyes and laying his head back down again, his ears still recovering and left with a ringing sensation. "I meant... Buying her some roses or chocolates... You know... Something romantic... Idiot." He replied a small grin forming in the corner of his lips, chuckling at his childish thinking and brash behaviour.

Gajeel remained perfectly silent for around twenty seconds contemplating the idea thoroughly. His thinking face making Natsu role his eyes and ignore him.

"Are ya sure it's gonna work? Ya swear right?" He looked at Natsu seriously. Natsu's calm personality somewhat un-nerving at times, there was a long silence as Natsu thought some more, allowing the wind to pass lusciously, brushing and bristling a few weak leaves off a tree not too far way pulling them off and flying into the air. "Right?" He said a little more seriously getting Natsu's attention again...

"No." Natsu answered truthfully sighing again. He was still really tired after all. He didn't want to use his brain. Plus he had this killer headache, out of nowhere. He didn't bother open his eyes any more, simply speaking when he needed to. "But if you don't take the risk. Who will?" He let Gajeel think about the question, processing the information before going on. "Those idiots Jet and Droy is the answer. Don't miss your chance Gajeel." He said almost falling asleep on the slightly hard floor. Gajeel looked over to the guy smirking, patting Natsu's stomach lightly as a thanks and stood up.

"Ya coming to the guild now?" He asked grinning. He saw Natsu shake his head slightly and started to walk away. "And I'll beat the crap out of ya tonight yeah?!" He shouted back at the mage.

"I look forward to it." Natsu said quietly, smiling ever so slightly. Gajeels in-human hearing catching on and grinning. "Have a shower first." Natsu said a little louder but still silently, fully aware of his hearing capabilities. "I guess I should..." He clarified heading back home. Well he thought he was heading back home. "And I need to get roses... and chocolates? What if I just give 'er some Iron? That'll do right?" He thought concentrating a little too much on stupid things yet, in his head not thinking at all. Not even noticing Erza when he walked by her. His head bubbling with things to do. Muttering to himself about what to do.

_He's concentrating?! _Erza thought in surprise, trying not to laugh at his thinking face. His face which was quite scrunched up and it looked like he was slightly pouting with his eyebrows frowning almost seriously, his hand on his chin and a stray hair sticking upwards in the centre of his head. She wandered if she should tell him that his house was in the opposite direction but went against it. _I wasn't eavesdropping okay?! _

She looked back over to Natsu just lying there calmly. She felt guilty for throwing him into a wall and waking him up. After all that isn't exactly friendly stuff people do every now and again... Plus... Her cheeks went dark red just at the thought. They were cuddling. It really ruined the moment.

She decided to walk up to him and apologise properly but stopped halfway. _He looks so peaceful... Maybe I should come back later? _She thought smiling at him, she wasn't too far way at all and Natsu could hear her footsteps coming closer. Natsu opened his eyes and looked at Erza smiling slightly. _Too late to back off now... _

She walked to him standing above him, a mixture of sadness and embarrassment forming her face completely. She looked down at his resting form, finding it very hard not to smile at how cute he looked.

"Natsu I-" She started but was cut off. "I know. Don't worry Erza. I don't blame you." He smiled at her then rested his head on the floor again. Patting the floor next to him motioning her to sit. "Are you sure? I don't want to disturb you." She said shyly. Making him look up at her again.

"Do you not want to be here?" He asked curiously with a hint of and disappointment in his voice. Making her eyes widen at the thought of it. She assured him that was not the case and sat down right next to him, she could only smile at him as she watched him rest his eyes again, looking like he was asleep.

She suddenly had a temptation that she'd never had before with anyone else. A temptation that only he could fulfil. She wanted to touch his hair... She wanted to run her hand through his black locks of hair. She sat on her bum with her knees bent and legs to the side looking down at Natsu. His black scaly scarf flicking in to the centre his face from the wind strong gust of wind.

Erza giggled while looking at him, "Too much effort..." He said tired and wanting to sleep. Erza simply wrapped the scarf around his neck once more so it wouldn't flick up at him any more, her finger slightly caressing his cheek once she took hold of the scarf. "I saw you fight against Gajeel only moments ago. How have you lost so much energy? You didn't move much." She smiled brightly at his laziness watching Natsu open an eye and smirk.

"More like beat the hell out of him" Natsu corrected grinning upwards looking at Erza directly on top of him one arm placed just behind his head above him to support him, allowing her to lean over him comfortably, a few strands of her hair managing to unhinge itself from behind her ear grazing the top of his cheek it curling on his his skin from it's length. He opened his eyes again and looked at her, making her blush, but not move at all. Natsu opened both eyes wider to see more clearly and looked at her beautiful face then her uncontrolled strands of hair resting on his face, moving his hand he brushed her hair behind her ear slowly his hand sliding down her ear to her cheek where it stayed for a few seconds as she looked at her warm and comforting brown eyes, letting his hand fall back down lazily as he literately. 'let it fall' , his face seeming expressionless until he smiled brightly.

"Thanks..." She blushed looking away for a second then looking back at him smiling happily a tinge of red still on her face. She suddenly built up the courage to do it. She reached her free hand that wasn't supporting her over slowly making sure not to hit him by accident. She looked at his seemingly sleeping face and softly brushed away thick lock of hair falling on his forehead too heavy to support itself upwards. Brushing it to the side smiling at the him even happier than before. She stopped for a second, hesitating once more then went for it. Running her soft fingers through it, she could only think about how soft and lovely it felt. She felt like she could caress his hair for hours without ever being bored of it.

He groaned an approval and smiled slightly, his eyes closed again but the smile staying firmly on his face. Her smiled suddenly faded and she crushed her fingers together somewhat almost pulling his hair out... Wanting to get something off her chest. She closed her eyes to think of what to say then opened them again once she'd decided. "Natsu..." She paused, her voice seeming slightly nervous and in a sad tone, not even caressing his hair much to his disappointment.

"Mmm?" He asked sleepily instinctively moving his body closer to Erza just a tiny bit a little concerned about her voice.

"I'm sorry... For the tour of heaven incident... Honestly, I regret it so much and I should have helped you and I was worried.." Explained in a panicked voice. "I... Every time I see you I feel stupid and un-reliable. You were so close to death and yet I couldn't move! I just-" She stopped talking in surprise as Natsu brushed a forming tear from her face, one eye open protected from the rather intense sun light from above forcing his second eye shut. _Has it been that long since I've been here? _He thought but pushed it to the back of his mind with a nonchalant shrug.. He ran his thumb across both eyes ridding her of any tears she had, then poked her cheek innocently a few times. Softly sighing to himself after he last poked her. "I know." He smiled at her once again this time to reassure her that he had forgiven her.

"I know..." He repeated poking her cheek softly again making her smile at his childishness. "You can be a.. real child sometimes... you know?" She said between sniffs and laughing. Her words making him pout cutely at her. He made a cute 'hmph' sound and looked away closing his eyes sulking slightly, his pout still intact making her laugh again. "You're so cute..." She said silently not knowing she said it out loud for a moment. Catching Natsu off guard and making him rip his eyes open slowly again, she saw him blush slightly. His face surprised by her words, as his mouth was slightly open, eyes wide and even the lock of hair fell back to place from shock comically. Erza blushed even more looking directly down at the man. Giggling at him again, moving the lock of hair that has a mind of it's own to the side again.

"You're so beautiful..." He returned a compliment making her blush to a darker red than before, her face unable to give an unhappy look even if she tried. Erza just smiled even more then she thought was possible, ruffling his hair softly, her hand slipping down his forehead slowly. She hesitated before touching his face then started to caress his cheek softly with her thumb watching how he started to blush even more than before.

"I've never seen you blush before... Till today." Erza said softly smirking at him slightly, making his blush darken a little more so he looked more like a strawberry.

"And yet we've kissed before?" Natsu reminded her, trying to make her blush even more than she already was. It was a game of blushes. His words only making her smile again, much to his disappointment again. He made his cute pout, that he'd never show anyone apart from her and looked into her beautiful brown orbs loosing any disappointment instantly.

They both just stared into each others eyes for what seemed like a life time, Erza gently let go of his silky black hair touching his hair for a moment, her eyes fixated on his black eyes. "Did you enjoy our kiss in the car?" Natsu whispered his eyes still fixed on hers, his cheeks loosing the war of not blushing. She didn't respond, simply leaned in slowly stopping right before his lips. Her eyes shut firmly as she waited to see if he'd kiss her back.

He too, leaned upwards meeting her lips, as they shared a small gentle kiss, then Erza pulled back again smiling at him. "Yes.. I did." She answered beaming at him happily. Natsu nodded slightly shocked. Sitting up and turning to her. Letting himself go he simply leaned forward kissing her more passionately this time. Erza leaning back and resting on her elbows and forearms soaking in the moment.

Erza pulled a few millimetres pushing her forehead against his gently after many constant passionate kisses back to breath. She looked up at him in the spur of the moment her determined face making him look at her questioningly. She breathed in deeply lifting one arm up and somehow managing to support herself on one elbow. She lifted her arm and threw it behind his head pulling his head to meet hers gently. There was a small silence that met as Natsu relaxed more. He kissed her softly again smiling at her, seemingly serious face. "Natsu... Ever since I met you... Ever since the car, and S-class job Grey and Lucy took to meet you... " Pausing for a moment as she moved a little further back to see all of his face again, moving her elbow back to support her. "I've... Loved you..." She looked at him kissing his forehead then looking him in the eyes only a few centimetres away from her. He froze at her words, he wasn't scared but he'd never had someone say that to him before. Ever.

"I-I L-love you... Er-za." He stuttered while admitting, trying his best not to do something stupid and ruin the moment. "And I have since my eyes first met yours." He spoke out not even thinking of what he was saying. He just let himself go completely, for the first time ever. He stopped thinking of what to do and just did it, and it turned out pretty good.

There was another long moment of silence as they looked deep into each others eyes. A tear left her left eye as she smiled brightly, it falling on her blouse making a wet patch where it soaked in. Natsu just stared in shock freaking out slightly. _Did I say something?! _He thought panicking at her sudden burst of tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" His lips stopped speaking as she crashed hers against his, pulling both her arms up to wrap it around his neck quickly without thinking. She fell on her back without the support of her elbows and rolled on top of Natsu, still crying but with the most beautiful smile on her face, her eyes shinning so bright it would even dull out the beautiful stars that lit up at night. Her tears looked like falling stars that landed on his face. The warm sensation it gave as more fell down on his cheeks.

"Silly! I'm not sad!" She cried out some more tears completely betraying her words in Natsu's perspective. "It's just...I've waited... so long to hear those words from you!" She cried happily reaching further around his neck and hugging him, his warm fluffy scarf caressing her arms, he simply leaned onto his back and smiled, reaching his hands up from the side and hugged her back, pulling her as close as he could pressing both bodies together. He pulled his head back softly to the ground and kissed her on the cheek.

"Erza Scarlet... Will you..." He paused only inches away staring into her brown eyes, then smiled. He had to ask this question, the situation was too prefect to not ask. He closed his eyes and let the moment take him again.

"Be my girlfriend?"


	21. Chapter 21

Right... So first of all, sorry about the wait. I passed all my exams with B's in college so I had been revising non-stop! :S But yeah I am sorry for that here ya go! Enjoy.

P.S Give me a break guys, it's been a week. ;) Aha I don't blame you tho... So Bye!

-Temperedfire.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked with obvious worry in his shaky voice. His eyes beaming at hers with a new-found intensity she hadn't ever seen before.  
>A long pause met the two as Erza stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her. She couldn't speak, nor could she think. Was this really happening?<br>"By girlfriend I mean... you know partner..." He added then continued feeling not quite adequate with the way he phrased it.  
>"And by partner..." He paused looking up at Erza meeting her gaze.<p>

The silence continued after that and it made Natsu become slightly uncomfortable. He looked into her eyes and saw an emotion he'd never seen before. Both were seeing nothing they'd ever seen in each other. His emotion and thinking, that perhaps mean that it was an impossible dream that he just saw. Nothing but a distant reality. On the other set of eyes was that emotion of confusion, _did she not know already?_ He thought. _Did she not know how I felt? I thought she said she loved me? Was that just an imagination as well?_ That is what he saw in her eyes. And it hurt him. So much in fact that he showed a sad smile and crawled out from underneath her and turned his back to her. _  
><em>

"I guess I'll be going... Sorry to take your time Erza-san..." Natsu smiled sadly at her immobile form before turning around and attempting to stand up. "WAIT!" Erza screamed throwing herself at him and pulling him to the ground with him with a rather brutish force. Even if she didn't have her armour on she was really... REALLY strong. The dark haired man found himself on the ground now, his head spinning and seeing imaginary stars, each one flashing by his closed eyes mimicking night-time's shooting stars in his mind.

_In the middle of the day? _His mind was rather confused at what just happened. Had he been out for that long? He opened his eyes after several heavy blinks and eye crunches to see the red mop above his hair directly on top of him. He felt completely disorientated and didn't exactly know everything that just happened, nor could he feel this red hair above him he simply felt rather numb. _A side effect of sleep deprivation perhaps?... _He thought focusing on the red hair.

"Ouchie..." Erza said rather cutely her head landed on her chest and almost winded him by accident, looking back up at Natsu slightly dazed herself. "Natsu... Don't ever walk away without a response you idiot!" She scolded harshly watching as the man simply stared in wonder his eye's not being able to focus on her properly yet. He started to regain his senses slowly and could now feel his body again. He looked up at her again, meeting her serious gaze that awaited him as he too was watching her curiously. "And don't ever! I mean ever!" She yelled this point obviously really pissed her off. "CALL ME ERZA-SAN?" She bellowed at his still dazed body not giving him any chance to recover.

"Oh... Sorry..." He muttered somewhat shocked by the angry side of her, his ears still adjusting. _Why is my body not able to cope a simple fall? Surely a few hours of sleep can't affect you that much? _He thought looking at the beautiful girl in front of him once more and chuckling slightly at the scolding she was still giving. "Natsu... I can't believe you thought I'd say no..." She admitted somewhat saddened by that. The man simply put on a tired face and looked at her. It wasn't a face that was tired of not sleeping or resting. But a face that of fighting. It was obvious that he was very tired of it all. Tired of concealing emotions, tired of people in general.

"I merely assumed-" He was cut off quickly as soon as she heard these words her eyes widening and glaring at him in a way that promised pain. "You ASSUMED?" She asked getting tempered again her fist reaching his shirt collar and pulling him up closer to her to stare at him. "What did you _assume _Natsu?" She asked darkly still holding his upper body off the ground and staring at him clearly angry with his attempted excuse. She was sitting on top of his crotch peering down at him, her eyes hardening with every second of eye contact her fist clenching slightly over his clothes getting a little tight around the neck..

I'm not the person you might think I am... Erza... I assumed that you'd seen the real me..." He said sadly with a small soft smiled he offered her, This comment however not depleting situation just making Erza a lot more angry. "So what? You're just going to pretend you didn't just ask me?! Like this never happened?" Erza asked harshly. "That's your excuse?" She continued seriously clenching his shirt collar harder and pulling him upwards to the point it wasn't very... comfortable. "No... I never intended to pretend this never happened..." Natsu responded calmly his face defining the meaning plain. "I simply wanted you to know." He said smiling at her falsely. It was obvious. She could tell. I mean... who couldn't.

"I thought that maybe... Seeing as you said you loved me earlier..." He scrunched his fist together just at the mere thought of it.. "But... You have Jellal..." He sighed his eyes starting to look a little more serious as he looked back up at her. "And I respect that... I won't bother you any more with irrelevant personal feelings." He said blankly closing his eyes and leaning his head back. His body upper body relaxing but still being held up by the mighty Titania herself. "They never matter anyway... I wonder why I even try..." He whispered to himself rather than her. He could feel her shaking on top of him slightly. The small jolts almost every second that seemed to be irregular and quite bad, _Is she feeling well? _He thought pausing to feel like the shaking to make sure it was coming.

_Is she cold? _He thought seriously, worried about what was happening to her, his eyes firmly shut and his face seemingly blank but his feelings spiralling. From any one looking now at the two of them, it would seem as if she had killed him and was still trying to pry information from him. There was a long pause as her shaking got worse, it felt quite violent. The outside was sunny. How could she be cold? "Erz-" He started opening his eyes to see what was happening but saw something incoming and fast...

(((SMACK)))

Birds immediately scattered away from the tree above him, the loud smack scaring everything close to them, the loud sound even making an echo in the distance. He could feel his cheek pulsing painfully the stinging sensation and the ears wringing slightly from the slap she just gave him, his eyes were wide open from shock and all he could do was simply stare at the women on top of him, she was still shaking, her hand still placed firmly on his hurting cheek as he heard muffled cry's above. She let his body fall to the ground and sat straight, extending her back upright over to look down at him, then bending over the dark haired man so they were once again face to face.

He felt the warm tears fall on his face again as he stared upwards at her in still in shock. "Erza... I-" He started moving his hand up to touch her but stopped as he saw her open her eyes and show nothing but anger. "Never say that..." She said quietly staring at him, the tears falling more rapidly now. "Never!" She yelled a little more loudly falling on top of Natsu, his legs spread out widely as she lay on top of him, crying allowing her to be in the centre of his attention. He couldn't believe she'd slapped him, a punch or a knee or elbow would have done... But a slap he never predicted. He could tell there was no room for discussion. But what to do? He had a highly emotional female that was usually a stoic knight on top of him, becoming like a normal girl would if she'd been hurt, which was certainly a new experience.

"Okay Erza..." He said softly reaching his arm up and bringing it around her waist gently but protectively. "We just got to your personal feelings and you'd throw it away just like that?!" She cried her arm hitting his chest over and over. Hard. It hurt a lot but he dealt with it, it was his fault anyway. She was still crying and he really did feel guilty. "I know.. I was wrong... I'm sorry." He said moving his other hand and wrapping it with his other arm on the other side of her waist. "I just wanted you to know how I feel..." He whispered in her ear pulling her as close as the two could get. "Give a girl a minute or more to answer... You idiot it's a big shock!" She shouted using the arm she was punching him lightly with to wrap around his shoulders. And the other arm grabbing a full hand of hair that she didn't plan on letting go of soon.

There was another long silence that fell, as Natsu waited for her to calm down and stop ripping his hair out, but somehow, he liked it, he liked how she was so close, it made him feel safe and at ease, with not a care in the world. This was something he found in her that no one could ever do. "Start again!" She cried ordering him with the remaining tears left in her eyes as she looked at him again. _Here is the mighty Titania, crying over me. The Erza Scarlet who is scared at nothing and has never failed a mission... Crying. And pouting slightly... Over me... _He added as a smile graced his lips. Natsu caught on to what she meant and smiled. "Okay." Natsu smiled wiping tears from her eyes again this time with a peck on the cheek.

She sat straight on his crotch again and readied herself trying to stop sniffing and heavily sighing. "Erza Scarlet. Since I have joined Fairy Tail, I have not been able to keep my eyes off you. Your impossible personality" He grinned. "Your immense beauty." He added before she could yell at him. "And you have become the reason that I still choose to live now... I will always... forever and ever love you..." He paused to take a deep breath. "Will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked, waiting for the response this time not being impatient and trying to leave awkwardly.

"Of course..." She muttered dryly still wiping tears from her eyes that never seemed to stop flowing. Her frown still on as she pouted a little. "Don't sound so unhappy about it..." He joked looking her in the eyes, earning himself a soft punch to the arm as she pouted more. They both laughed for a moment until Erza finally noticed the position she was in. She looked at him and then down at herself, over and over for a few moments.

_This isn't going to go well... _He thought, remembering when he first met her, and how she instantly pushed him down a hill for no reason. Also, out the car window, into a tree, and other minor ones that just happened through tiny amounts of contact. He found himself grimacing as he looked at her waiting in anticipation. He saw her look at him and then back at herself, trying to figure out how hard or if she was going to hit him at all.

She simply blushed to a deep red and smiled at him softly, only her smile was enough to make his heart skip a beat and his mind to race about her evident beauty that was undeniable,he watched as she turned around and lay back down on top of him comfortably. Her head resting on his chest feeling each breath he takes in and out, she watched the leaves and branches swish in the wind peacefully in the gentle gusts blowing her hair mildly, snuggling upwards till her head tapped his chin gently, he stopped and smiled at her wrapping both arms around her stomach protectively. His own warmth passing on to her. "Erza... Do you mind if we..." She blushed at the start of his words. "Don't go to the guild today?" He asked seriously also watching the branches sway.

She put her own hands on his interlocking her fingers with his as she considered the question. "Why?" She asked feeling his wrap get a little tighter, but still remaining comfortable. She felt him shrug and kiss the top of her head. "Because I wanted to know... If you'd... uhh... Go on a date with me?..." He asked getting a little more high pitch and uncertain as the sentence continued. The women in his arms only smiling and embracing the moment they were having.

"Mmmm." She nodded smiling and closing her eyes feeling the warmth of the sun and Natsu pour into her. "But not yet... I don't want this to end just now." She smiled turning herself around and facing the boy, her face only inches away. Natsu nodded also happy to be the moment, he smiled placing both his and her tangled hands on to her firm and toned stomach smiling slightly.

They stayed there for about an hour, laughing, smiling, sulking, pouting, in Erzas case smacking when he teased her about the strawberry cheesecake and not putting on any fat at all. She really got defensive on those point's and he knew it was a thin line to tread on. Once they had finally decided to get up it was about three o'clock and they were both hungry. Much to his disappointment, Erza had decided they were going to go to the guild for lunch much to his annoyance but she reasoned it was the only place where she could get her favourite cake. She even did the most cute 'puppy dog eyes' look with a trembling bottom lip and he couldn't resist that. She changed back to her normal armoured attire and they set off.

His headache certainly wasn't better now that they were in the rowdy guild, though it was pointed out immediately as he was walking in that he was smiling. He even pointed out to Erza she was smiling, that was his downfall. Poor kid. Well it was reasonably gentle so she definitely was in a good mood.  
>"Erza?..." Natsu peeked over at Erza who was digging in to her first slice of cake already. Natsu's meal hadn't arrived yet and that did look awfully tasty.<br>"What is it?" She peered at him smiling but quite defensive over his malicious voice. He slid closer to her until his shoulders bumped hers and smiled sweetly at her.

"What do you want Natsu?..." She narrowed her eyes at him almost sensing as if her cake was in danger of death, her left hand covering her cake protectively. She cut another part off with her fork and stabbed it bringing it up to her mouth. Natsu could only smirk as he saw the opportunity. He had found out that she was _extremely _ticklish and he planned on using that. He waited until she was just about to eat it before poking her sensitive ribs making her through the cut off piece of cake into the air, he was prepared however as he sprung into action jumping from the table and catching it across the guild hall.

"Natsu." She said dangerously standing from her seat and facing him, getting ready to take that piece of cake as if it meant her life. "E-R-Z-A~channn..." Natsu hummed holding the fork close to his playfully watching as all the guild members ran for their lives. "Natsu's gone insane!" Wakaba screamed running out the guild doors faster than the eye could see. "YOU'RE A MAN!" I think you can guess who shouted hiding behind and guild table not wanting to get involved but watch how this played out. "You've grown some balls Shinigami" Gajeel yelled casually sitting down with Levy at the bar. _A lot closer than normal... _He thought.

"Om nom..." Natsu giggled like a girl as he placed it in his mouth closed it and tasting it with his tongue and awaited the burst of flavour, he peered watching Erza's agape face stare at him. "How about that date after I finished my food then?" Natsu chuckled happily smiling at her happily.

"NATSUUUUUUU"


	22. Damn dreaming!

_No taste? This was hardly worth the commotion. _Natsu concluded lamely swallowing it instantly. He looked up slightly confused as he felt a deathly aura, instantly backing off from the only person with that kind of dark yet light aura around her. "Umm..." Natsu said eye twitching from the glare he received. "Time to go?" He asked in a happy-go-lucky tune before trying to get away.  
>"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Erza screamed at him teething in rage as she flipped all the tables in front of her, Wakaba being sent straight into the wall. <em>Smart move... <em>

"This did not go as I planned!" Natsu yelled jumping over a table then rolling further away turning to see the table get cut into pieces right before him.  
>"It's just some cake Erza! I'll but you another slice!" He yelled narrowly missing a sword strike at his neck. He ducked and side-stepped away from the sword slashes one after the other, as Erza re-equipped into her heavens wheel armour. She stopped as she heard those word.<p>

Natsu noticeably relaxing as he thought she'd calmed down. Big mistake. His senses tingling as his fingers twitched towards his swords from instinct.  
>"JUST <em>SOME <em>CAKE?!" She yelled sending countless of swords at him.  
>"Natsu's gone mad!" A guild member exclaimed. "He insulted her cake..." Another said in a gasp. "God help us all!" Another said deciding to ditching his cover behind a tipped table and running for the door. Not even making it a metre before a chair flew past Natsu's face and into the person acquainting the member with the wall. Natsu watched as the person lodged themselves out falling on the floor like a sheet of paper in the wind. This was not good. Not good at all.<p>

_**Natsu...**_A whisper came through silently like a whisper in the wind.

"Erza...-chan?" Natsu asked sweetly being met with a table she flipped straight into his face. He grimaced when it him, but... why didn't he feel it? He looked around confused his eyes meeting Erza's physique in front of him, around 20 blades circling her, all pointed at him dangerously. He didn't have time to ponder only to run. He stood ready to run as some swords were sent at him quickly, barely fast enough time to react as he dodged all that had been thrown at him, picking up her own sword to deflect the other flying towards him with expert precision.

_**Natsu... **_The voice repeated gaining half his attention, _where's that voice coming from?_ He asked confused looking around quickly sure not to get hit after jumping out of the way of a few more swords that cut through the floor boards sticking out.

"That's it!" Natsu exclaimed outside of his mind not dodging mindlessly any more instead running towards Erza watching as she swung her own sword for his head. _Bit of an overkill? What does this cake mean to her? Her life? _He slid on his knees dodging the close shot at his face, and rolling out of the way behind Erza running to the table he was at before.

_**Natsu**_**.** The voice was somewhat more commanding than the other times, what was going on?! Why could he hear this?

"Erza." Natsu smirked picking a plate up the rest of her strawberry cake menacingly before looking at it and then back at Erza. He saw her freeze. "Natsu." She said acting calm but really seething in rage. "Put the swords away..." He said gently taking her fork from the table and threatening to jab the cake with it. _This is simply_ _ridiculous. _He said snorting slightly but not so much it was noticeable.

**_Natsu!_**The voice was getting in the way of his thinking, he was on the verge of an un-pleasant end and nothing would distract him.

"Touch the cake. And you will suffer severely." She concluded for him, _as if I don't know that.  
><em>"Put the swords away and I'll put the cake down. A fair deal." He reasoned slightly taken aback as her brown orbs for eyes were shadowed in darkness, a sense that he was in bigger trouble threatening the cakes life was going to get him out of.

**_Wake up Natsu!_**_ What? He wasn't sleeping. This was serious. Why is she talking to me?! My life is in peril. Go away!_

"Shi-" Was all he was able to get out before he saw a sword fly towards him and pierce through his chest, only the handle sticking out from his stomach. "E-erza?..."

* * *

><p>"NATSU" His eyes shot open, breathing heavily and sweating slightly. A concerned Erza cradling his head with her legs, one hand placed on his head, her hand currently holding a handful of his hair worriedly. "Are you okay?" She asked peering down at her, her comforting brown orbs relaxing his within a heartbeat. He nodded slightly turning his attention to his surroundings quickly. He could see Erza's back resting comfortably on the large tree, the endless amount of leaves above providing good shade for the two.<p>

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked smiling at him reassuringly, if he had any tension or doubts they had now vanished. The beautiful smile she offered mesmerizing him without any effort what so ever. He'd never get tired of it. Never. "Hmm..." He nodded questioningly looking up at her again. "That I learned a life lesson through." He concluded chuckling sleepily. She gave him a puzzled yet slightly amused look, raising an eyebrow slightly to emphasise her point.  
>"I ate some of your cake..." He said apologetically even if it was a dream, that was her most prized reward one could give her. Much to his surprise she giggled cutely smiling at him and stroking his hair again.<p>

"What happened in the end?" She asked smiling, knowing very well what she would have done to anyone else. But, she couldn't even imagine hurting him, the mere thought of it made her heart ache painfully. He watched her brush, his crazy lock of hair out his sights way and smiled. "You killed me... I think." He chuckled, the words making her fists clench. She brought over her free hand to grab her blouse to directly opposite of her heart. Her body now frozen as he hair covered her eyes darkly for a second.

Was that what he thought of me? That I'd kill him over my cake?... Granted I'd knock him around for taking it **without **permission but... It was hurtful. He might be afraid of me now... Her head hung low until he spoke again,so reassuringly.

"But I'd never steal your cake anyway." He smiled up to her giving her a long unseen toothy grin he had only showed his father. "Because... I hope one day... you'll be willing to share with me." He said contently, his choice of words perfect for the situation. She blushed and looked away quickly attempting to hide it but not managing under Natsu's all seeing eyes. "Perhaps." She said only turning back once she'd calmed her cheeks down.

"Why were you out here in the middle of the field anyway? I saw Gajeel walk somewhere absent mindedly and spotted you in the middle of a field." She looked at him quickly needing an answer.

_WHAT?_ _No! No! NO! That wan't a dream! NO! Please!_ He begged his face obviously showing some dismay at the question. "Natsu? Are you okay?" She asked curiously placing a the back of her hand from on her blouse onto his forehead worried. "It was a dream huh?" He sighed closing his eyes. "We had decided on that before." She giggled at his seemingly absent mind. _That was a bloody detailed dream. I even felt pain at one point... Is this true? _He looked at her smile, turning her attention as she looked on into the distance at the end of the field, she could see the top of the guild tower over the rest of the trees.

"Erza..." He said silently. Her ears twitched as she heard the quiet voice and gave him her full attention. He didn't know how to word it, he had worded it pretty damn well in his dream but he forgot what he said. "What is it?" She asked somewhat un-nerved by his gaze. The man could only show his feelings, he knew something was wrong before, he'd never been able to convey his emotions in such a way, ever and he probably never would.

He saw his chance as her interest piqued and she leaned from the tree to look down at him, he reached a hand up and rested it on the back of her head, his fingers sliding through her silky smooth red-hair. "N-Nat-" She started shakily but couldn't finish as Natsu pulled her down gently and pressed her lips against his. The two head's upside down from each other, their lips connecting, he kissed her softly on the lips before drawing back an inch to see her, he smiled as he saw her eyes were closed firmly and her lips somewhat missing his already. She opened her eyes, flabbergasted.

"E-e-erza..." He stuttered, this was the hard part. Telling her. "E-er -" This time he was cut off as she crashed her lips against his adding more passion to the kiss than before, her hands now pulling his head to hers, they shared the multiple and constant kisses without breathing for around two minutes before both drew back needing air, otherwise passing out was a very likely option. "Natsu... I love you" She blurted out between breaths taking whatever breath he had regained away once more.

"I-I L-l..." He sulked a little not being able to at first try. This was much harder than a dream where everything turns out just how you wanted it... _Oh wait, is it only my dreams where it's not all happy-go-lucky? And always ends in my own death? No? No one? Okayyy then... _He thought pouting.

Erza giggled at his multiple attempts. She knew what he was going to say, she knew it already. And she knew he meant it. "I know Natsu..." She smiled. He nodded gulping before trying again, he calmed himself down, he knew he have to say it to her, and the look she gave meant she knew already, but... He had to. It was now or never. Before that son of a bit- I mean Jellal could. "E-erza!" he said loudly "I l-love you!" He shouted at her only inches away, his desperation coming through and she just giggled. "I think half the world knows now too Natsu." She laughed quietly, watching him give another pout. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead shocking him slightly, an agape face now plastered rigidly. She knew he had difficulties with trusting anyone, sure. He'd softened and opened up to most but still. Even Gildarts had trouble extracting information from him.

"H-how long was I sleeping for?" He stuttered trying to get out of his shocked daze. "About two or three hours, At first I thought you were simply ignoring me, but when I _tapped_ your chest a few times you still didn't move. So I concluded you were a sleep." She said sounding suspiciously defensive. _So what I dreamed and felt correlated at the same time? That's weird, she was hitting me with her fists crying. But in reality? _The thought escaped his mind as he had a new question.

"I was in the middle of the field?" He stated and asked at the same time, his voice sounding curious, yet calm as always. "I felt you might get sun stroke without anything to protect you, so I brought you into the shade." He smiled as he lay his head back on her thighs noticeably relaxing. "Thank you Erza..." He whispered quietly, her hearing apparently far better than he interpreted, she smiled hearing his words silently but clear. "You are and always have been welcome Natsu."She smiled peering over to him. "So do you want to go back to the guild for som-" "No thank you." He cut her off quickly, this was not going to be a deja-vu from his dream, he'd rather not be stabbed.

"I was thinking... Maybe..." He paused a blush creeping on his face. "That we could... you know... uhhhh... Have lunch, together?" He blurted out lamely his usually relaxed personality falling in defeat at the words he was saying. "Like a date?" She blushed at the thought of it. He nodded and waited for an answer properly, another life lesson learnt in the dream. "Yes!" She exclaimed happily after thinking for a few seconds about things she had to do today.

"But I need to visit Master and tell him I'll have today off. Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I am a representative member of Fairy Tail. Therefore I must attend and complete missions on a daily basis." She said a little stiffly obvious giving him no choice but to allow her to go. It's not like he'd ever stop her. "As are you Natsu. You should take make yourself more of a representative member among others." She said sternly ordering him not suggesting it. "How do you suggest I do that?" He asked feeling her hand ruffle through his hair softly making him groan and snuggle cutely into her leg, content with how comfy he was.

"A change of clothes perhaps, you wear that one everyday." She said looking at his shirt, her eyes unable to look away from his abs that showed even behind them. A perfectly defined body that made her blush just on thought of it. "I bought 10 of the same shirts, I find them more comfortable than other shirts." He informed her smiling. "I need to take you shopping obviously!" Erza said in high hopes. "How am I a representative member of the guild anyway? I'm still 'new.' " His statement made her flinch slightly. Did he say something? "I don't think you realised how many people respect you at the guild, Or even look up to you." She smiled as Naruto snorted slightly and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Like who?" He asked eyes meeting hers with a tiny bit of intensity. _So he's still rather apprehensive about being a respected0 'figure' for the guild... _She concluded in her mind but being brought back to reality as his eyes shut and lay his head back down comfortably. "For someone who sees everything you sure are blind." She giggled poking his cheek softly, the cheek already pouting. For some reason noticing how tough it was compared to hers. He made a 'humph' and closed his eyes pretending not to care at all, his slight twitching disagreeing. "Well there's Romeo. Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Gildarts, even Cana loves you because you bought her a barrel of wine that one time." She sulked a little knowing Canas obvious intentions with the handsome devil. "Best night everrrr..." He groaned happily remembering the night.

Cana challenged him to a drinking challenge. He lost. But in a fit of maliciousness he decided if he was going down, he would take her down with him. Forcing her to chug the entire barrel in under one minute. He was so smashed he threw money at people in promise for their dances. Even Mira joined in which was... Hot... Natsu loved every moment meanwhile Laxus just twitched from anger wrenching her away from the 'player' as he called him. Funny thing is Macao and Wakaba were low on money too. Sooo they danced like mad men and everyone loved it, he'd every few moments or daring/funny move start shooting small money bills in vast quantities. He also noticed one guy he never really noticed before just danced anyway and that was pretty cool. Noticed he's that kid of drunk yet? Everyone eventually joined in all and just danced naturally at the unplanned guild party happening right now, each person drunk off their heads on booze, the smaller kid's home and got their sleep where as all the elders head massive hangovers the next day along with (for Natsu) a few broken fingers and knuckles from the sneak attack guild brawl they planned against him.

"Totally worth it." He muttered coming under Erza's glare, quickly after. "What?" He asked defensibly shifting slightly to the side. "Nothing..." She said unconvincingly making him sigh. "What is it?" He asked. "Seriously?" He continued not exactly able to cope with her slightly saddened look. "I just..." Sigh. "Never mind." She mumbled obviously wanting to get something off her chest. He reached up and tangled his fingers with her hand that gripped her blouse tightly. The sudden action shocking her slightly. "Do you love Mira?" She asked seriously. Her grip tightening harshly around his hand. "No." He answered plainly. "I had... Well, _have _a tiny crush on her maybe..." He smiled truthfully.

Natsu was that kind of guy. He was so honest sometimes... And sometimes it even hurt. But, she was happy he was honest. She knew his belief about never lying, he said it was a _disgraceful act only traitors would do to their 'friends.' _She quoted in her mind, he obviously had a grudge from something that happened before but... I guess she'd crack him open and see what's inside his heart. "I see..." She said sadly. "And Cana?" She asked sheepishly, she was full of questions today. Sheesh. "Yeah I may have quite a big crush on her too." He admitted smiling at the Titania's eyes harden threateningly. He gulped feeling that wasn't a good thing to say and now felt her grip tighten, so much so his hand turned bright purple, his fingers about to explode at any moment. He just pretended to be unaffected and pulled her down into a soft and easing kiss again.

"So you don't like-like me?" She asked disheartened by what he told her. "No." He answered quickly making her eyes widen in shock. "But I do love you, and that's far more than like-like right?" She softened from her feeling of sickness and relaxed breathing out. "Well let's go tell your master then." He stated not even looking like he was planning to move. "He's you're master too... Idiot..." She mumbled softly her heart still calming down. "I suppose we should go..." She murmured.

He, much to his own disappointment lifted and twisted his body so it was facing her and pulled himself closer to her, suddenly getting closer to the beauty his face, closing in on hers, her head and body pressed up against the tree as Natsu pressed his body against hers, her eyes looking up to meet his in, a long silent gaze meeting the two. He placed a hand on the tree, ten inches away from her head, her legs now extending in-between and underneath his legs, Titania's strong, yet gentle hands wrapping around his back she pulled him closer, one hand sliding up to the back of his head easing him in the kiss. "But we can always do that later..." Natsu smirked engaging in the passionate kissing going on between the couple.

* * *

><p>"Uh... S-squirt?..." Gajeel asked nervously, obviously his determination had run off and left him. "Gajeel?" The two girls said in unison turning to him. "Is Natsu mad at me?" Wendy asked sadly her eyes begging him to disagree. Which he did, getting off topic and not mentioning his beating he received in a spar, but he explained he never did feel angry, just annoyed at being woken up.<p>

"Thank goodness." Wendy wiped some sweat from her head and smiled brightly. "Yeah, yeah brat don't do it again." He said plainly . "I suppose..." She said a little saddened at his eagerness to get the conversation over with.

"Wendy-san?" Mira called over with Romeo in the guild with bruises all up his arm and slightly damaged knuckles. He was pouting over a scolding Mira probably had given so Gajeel wasn't surprised the boy would be sulking like a child. Mira was too kind to argue with. Not that he admitted it.

"Gajeel-kun?" He turned with a questioning glint in his red eyes meeting her brown ones. "Ye-yeah." He said. She checked him top to bottom and could only giggle as Gajeel now wore one of Gajeels special blazer, that looked quite posh, Natsu bought it for this soul reason anyway, so he might as well. Gajeels mind only focusing on that, that was directly in front of him. He had both hands behind his back and wasn't quite sure about what to say.

"Gajeel-kun?" She asked curiously. "What's that?" She asked quickly seeing a tinge of dark red flash her sights. "Ah well..." He leaned on one leg to the other from the nerves and adrenaline pass through him. "Here..." He pulled out a huge bunch of red rose's and pushed his hand towards her slightly, his face looking away in embarrassment, his cheeks a light tinge of red. "Gajeel is this a... confession?" She asked her face going bright red.

He pulled out his other hand to show some chewed off Iron piece's that were rather heart warming. It was a little... Rough looking but it was originally a circle shaped Iron wheel or something, he broke and chewed off some places to make it into large heart shape. She took the rose's in one hand and slung the heavy metal at her side, smelling thh with her head now going bright red as she gazed at the heart shape iron. "Gajeel... I don't know what to say..." She said in complete shock. _Natsu said that meant it was usually bad when girls said that. Shit! _He yelled in his mind, sweating from the outside waiting for an answer. (Obviously a lot more patient than sleeping Natsu... Which was... somewhat surprising.)

"Gajeel?!" She asked snapping him out of his thoughts. "Of course dummy! Pick me up for dinner tonight okay? 07:30? Fairy hills? I'll see you in a bit!" She decided for him, running to Wendy to deliver the news, his body only allowing him to nod vacantly staring in disbelief. "FUCK YEAH!" He screamed out loud slamming his fist into a nearby table cracking it in two. Levi simply giggling and nodding watching him run out the guild in happiness.

* * *

><p>"FUCK YEAH" was all Natsu and Erza heard as they walked closer to the guild happily, they decided they'd wait to see how a few dates go before they announce things in the guild. "Gajeel obviously succeeded." Natsu smiled happily approaching the door to see Gajeel running out of it. "Shinigami!" He screamed running over and rugby tackling him. "How'd it go?" He asked as if her wasn't just tackled to the floor. His hands in his pockets. "You're a genius! Id did what cha said and it worked perfectly!" He shouted only inches away. Natsu just smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nice, when's your first date?" He asked,<p>

"I pick her up at 07:30!" He yelled to his half brother, grinning.  
>"You have a few hours to get ready then?" He asked his smile never leaving his face as Gajeel got off of him and pulled him to his feet. "Come home and show me what to do." Gajeel ordered pulling Natsu but the onyx eyed man not budging the slightest. "Sorry bud. I'm going on a date with E-" He paused to see Both Erza and Levi conversing, this drawing Gajeels attention too. They both partially giggled and nodded turning to the boys, walking up to them.<p>

"07:30 Pick me up. Fairy hills, don't be late!" Erza said suspiciously, some malicious intent heard in her voice towards the death mage. "At the same time as our...?" Gajeel put two and three together and got 4. "Bastard you're trying to take both girls aren't ya! Selfish bastard fight me!" Gajeel spat in Natsu's confused face. They both didn't catch on, or at least. Not entirely. "It's a double date Gajeel-kun!" Levi said walking away and waving with Erza directly next to her. "She didn't ever need to talk to the master..." Natsu deduced annoyed. Not even bothered by their double dates. He was perfectly comfy like he was before.

"Leg's go Gajeel. Need to get ready." Natsu said quickly turning on his heal and walking in the opposite direction of the girls.  
>"A-ahhh.. Sure..." He said still not understanding what they meant.<p>

"Girls confuse me man..." Gajeel admitted sheepishly scratching his chin.  
>"It's a world wide problem. But they make up for it in the end!" Natsu chirped walking home.<br>_Right..._


	23. The date

"Bro. Help me out?" Gajeel asked loudly pointing his head to the other room but his eyes remaining on the mirror in front of him, not feeling ashamed to ask his brother a heart to heart a question. "Hhmmm?" Natsu asked putting on his marine blue shirt on, and buttoning it up but taking it off after looking at himself in the mirror. _Too casual... _  
>"Like... go full on suit or?..." The dragon child asked scratching his head sheepishly. Natsu just holding a bunch of ties he thinks would suit Gajeel in front of him.<p>

"Go smart but casual. You know... Not too smart or casual." He said blankly not exactly answering his question to the full extent. "So what would ya recommend?" He asked picking a tie from Natsu's hand and putting it to his collar. "I don't know. We'll have to see what suits you." He smirked throwing a black blazer and a white shirt over at him. "Ties aren't for you..."

"Screw you bastard." He muttered softly punching Natsu in the arm. "Try those on." Natsu ordered softly picking out some black trousers. "And this I guess. Don't want to walk around in just your boxers." He muttered. He noticed both Gajeel and him were strutting about without a care in the world without any trousers or shorts on. Not that it bothered him.

"I dunno! It'd get me to ma goal quicker!" Gajeel joked getting a smack on the back of the head. "Ouch." He muttered rubbing his head as he put the trousers on muttering dark things... He buttoned himself up and checked the mirror again. "Damn..." He grinned at his own reflection. "Looks like I'll be leaving with both women tonight!" He yelled over to Natsu that was in his room at the time, trying to get under his skin like he always did.

"Gajeel." Natsu's voice said rather raggedly voiced. "Come here for a sec." Natsu muttered quietly. The immense dragon slayer hearing picking it up no problem. Gajeel walked over to Natsu's room grinning until he saw Natsu's sword in his hand. "See this?" Natsu muttered darkly but with a hint of playfulness. Natsu shook the sword in his hand to draw the man's attention to it. "You do that..."

He tapped the blade edge on his palm and gave a dead look towards his iron headed friend after seeing blood leak quickly. His hand dripping as he writhed in the petrified look on Gajeels face. "And you'll castrated." He laughed darkly making his most feared evil laugh. Natsu was loving each moment of his fearful expression, Natsu still keeping a dead straight face.

"R-right..." Gajeel said a little shakily. "The suit looks good on you by the way." Natsu added smiling at the dragon slayer slightly. "Oh yeah. Look at this body! I look good in anything I dunno what you're talkin' about." Gajeel grinned completely forgetting the threat.

"This cut a lot deeper than I wanted..." Natsu muttered to himself sulking slightly as he shrugged and wrapped a few bandages he picked out from the bathroom around the gash sloppily. Making sure he didn't get blood over his neatly folded clothes on his bed. "Idiot. That's whatcha get for freakin me out!" Gajeel exclaimed angrily punching his open hand from aggravation.

"Yeah yeah. But seriously, I'll murder you slowly." Natsu said turning back to his dark tone much to Gajeel's displeasure. "Haha! It's so easy to scare you!" Natsu laughed smacking his bed as a way of venting his humor. "Bastard. Just you wait I'll show ya!" He exclaimed annoyed at Natsu's look meeting Natsu's now cheery face with an angry pout.

"What the hell did you just say?" Natsu glared at Gajeel freezing him and sending a chill up his spine. The long black-haired man just stayed silent freaking out even more than earlier. Natsu could barely keep himself from smirking and bursting into laughter. He felt his lip twitch upwards in amusement and finally burst into another, but stronger fit of laughter more than he'd ever laughed in his life. Safe from as a child..

"Stop doing that..." Gajeel sulked frowning tapping his foot against the floor at a steady rate. "Fine fine. " He grinned picking up his plain white shirt with his non-bloody hand and slipped it on, along with a pair of black trousers and a dark grey waistcoat. His black scarf wrapping around his neck cosily.

Natsu wore the black thin semi-tight trousers a simple white shirt and his grey waistcoat, with the extra edition of his scarf. All and all. Most girls would die for him right now. And he knew it, though he didn't dare say it out loud. He was far too proud for that. Not that he was being _too _arrogant.

"I never asked but... where did ya get the scarf from?" Gajeel asked blankly watching Natsu button everything up before wrapping his scarf around his neck tighter to secure it's position, then allowing its ends to fall back into place. "It was given to me by my father." Natsu answered feeling no reason to lie or not tell him the complete truth. "Zeref right?" Gajeel asked making Natsu pause for a second then continue, his fingers subconsciously clenching... He didn't like the fact that Gajeel was prying. Especially about this topic.

"Yes." He nodded to himself before looking at Gajeel for a split second, spotting eyes of curiosity on Gajeels face... "What was he like?" Gajeel hadn't moved from the doorway. He just stared towards his friend watching as Natsu froze again for a moment then continued getting ready again. "What was Metallicana like?" He retorted getting a sigh of thought. Gajeel probably didn't understand Natsu's situation. Hence why he was so curious. But to be honest. Natsu REALLY didn't want to speak about anything like that.

"Metalicana is quite selfish I guess... But I suppose he was a good dad. Now about papa Zeref?" He pressed on determined to get an answer. The death god simply sighing in defeat his eyes rolling at his set mind. "Strong." Natsu answered with a one word answer. It showed the dad topic wasn't a great subject choice even this one word answer was much better than he or Wendy had ever received. "But weak-hearted." He bawled his fist and squeezed as hard as he could making his hand shake and his already bleeding hand bleed more.

"He seems to have raised a nice kid tho." Gajeel started. "One that's not weak-hearted" Gajeel sat himself down on a chair in the corner of Natsu's room watching the man move about with his dark red eyes. Natsu grimaced at the thought of it. His hands shaking just as he thought about it. He contemplated about how to answer this but couldn't think properly "I learned that mistake _for_ him." Natsu muttered looking at the time trying to change the topic. "We have half an hour before we need to be there, how much money did you save up for this?" Natsu asked Gajeel making the man chuckle.

"Why'd we need money?" Natsu smacked his forehead and fell on the bed. "I'm guessing you're pretty broke."Natsu muttered slightly annoyed as Gajeel gazed around his room uncaring about his annoyance.

Natsu's room had changed a lot. In one side of the room there was a double bed that Natsu loved very much and a bedside table on the side he slept on. Directly opposite the bedside table in the other far corner of the room was a massive wooden chest cupboard that took an entire wall with it's many storage compartments. At the end of the room was a few comfortable chairs and a modern grey couch that was an L shape as it curled with the wall. It was far more classy than his previous living areas.

Natsu's room was considered to be more of a sitting room than anything. When Wendy had nightmares she'd snuggle up to Natsu even if he wasn't sleeping (Which was most of the time). He would usually just stare up at the ceiling or try to rest his eyes but to no avail, he simply let her do her thing and he would pat her hair and try be the older brother she never had. Even if he did have a mostly blank look on his face _all _the time he still was caring about everyone.

"I'll pay for today." Natsu offered making Gajeel grin. "Damn straight you will!" He laughed but thanking Natsu after anyway. "My treat." Natsu smiled. Gajeel buttoned up his blazer but looked down at it questioningly. "No. Go without the buttons. Smart/casual remember?" He sighed and walked towards his door with Gajeel in front of him. He looked back at his sword again that had it's own place on the wall on top of his bed for when he wasn't using it, he sharpened his sword everyday. He didn't know why 'it' was so frowned upon in the guild, they didn't let him do it anymore as well. But... Sad to say... He missed the days of his warfare and somewhere deep down he didn't feel like he was ready to go into anything like a relationship...

"Let's go already!" Gajeel huffed at Natsu pulling him out the door and the house eagerly ready for anything as an adrenaline boost made him grab Natsu from his scarf and run with Natsu gliding behind him making a bored sounding 'ahhhh...' Sound.

* * *

><p>They arrived outside Fairy Hills ten minutes early, with Gajeel immediately knocking on the door with an annoyed look on his face.<br>"Man... Why are they taking so long?!" He screamed after a few seconds of waiting. Natsu noticed Gajeel's obvious nervousness and sighed. The long black haired teen couldn't stand still at all. His body kept shifting onto the other leg and so on with an occasional bounce. Natsu was just leaning against the gate entrance calmly. Not to say that he wasn't nervous too.  
>"Calm down Gajeel. It'll be about another half an hour before they come out." Natsu muttered under his breath. "WHAT? WHY?!"<br>Natsu just ignored him and his outbursts before grinning at the man.

Gajeel calmed himself down a second before walking over next to Natsu and leaned on the fence just like him. Both remaining silent for a short amount of time. "So why exactly do they take so long? Are they not ready yet?" He asked semi-calmly his red eyes meeting Natsu's black ones. "No they're definitely ready..." He said tiredly. "Then why?" The dragon slayer pouted angrily. It had been two minutes and he was rather annoyed at his little understanding of women. "It's called being fashionably late. It's a way for girls to show that they aren't laying down at our feet..." _Or something like that... _He thought seeing Gajeels face frown.

"I don't get it." The slayer boy said rubbing his head from thinking too much. Natsu just sighed whilst closing his eyes and casually folding his arms in a comfortable enough position for waiting. "Playing hard to get." Natsu replied. "You remember what I told you to do on the way here right?" The 'big bro' Natsu asked slightly grinning. "Yeah yeah... I'll do it." Gajeel muttered under his breath. There was another moment of silence as Natsu looked at his bandaged hand. _Maybe that intimidation method was a little extreme... _Natsu thought. It stung like hell and seeing as he hadn't bandaged it properly I guess it wasn't looking great. Oh well.

"So Natsu..." Gajeel asked with obvious nervousness. Gajeel never called him by his name. Ever. I mean sometimes it would be 'bro' or 'shinigami' but never 'Natsu'. He brushed it off as he moved his head to the left a little to look at Gajeel questioningly. "What?" He raised an eyebrow at the fidgeting 'fearless' dragon slayer of Fairy Tail.' He saw Gajeels face redden before he even asked the question, he didn't press though he simply waited for a reply. "Could you give me... You know..." Gajeel asked going so red it looked scary. "Blazer pocket" Natsu responded monotonously.

"Wait what?!" Gajeel asked searching his pockets his fingers grasping on a small squarish packet that contained something weird. He pulled it out and read out what he read. "Condoms?" Natsu nodded ignoring the awkward silence. "I don't want to be an uncle _just_ yet..." If there was ever a time when Gajeels brain went hyper-drive it would be now. His face was bright red and his entire head was steaming.

"Y-y... Yo-u idio-t!" Gajeel screamed going so red Natsu thought his head was going to burst. "What?" Natsu deadpaned frowning slightly. "I meant!" He paused calming himself. "Advice..." Gajeel said gritting his teeth with mild annoyance at the 'trick' Natsu just pulled. _When did he even put it in my pocket?! _Gajeel mentally screamed losing it completely on the inside. But in reality Natsu was dead serious.

"For what exactly. You'll have to give me a scenario... Idiot..." Natsu muttered. "R-right... Um.." Gajeel started blinking hard trying to think of the words he needed right now. "Promise me you won't tell... _anyone! _At all! About this?!" Gajeel got closer as if paranoid they were being spied on. "How do you know when i'm in... it?"

Processing... Processing... Processing... Systems failure. Natsu's face simply went bright red, his dirty mind originally coming from a book Mira gave him. It was rather... Erotic. And ruined his pure one. Never was he going to take a book from Levi's storage again either. Both of them said that he need to 'get ready for the big day'. Natsu found his head struggling to stay up as his hands and shoulders fell down. His feet still managing to balance, his stance looked as if he was being really lazy but yet trying to touch his toes.

"Oi. OI! OI IDIOT!" His face still bright red and his head now feeling slightly dizzy he sat walked and sat down on a nearby bench he hadn't see earlier. "I-It?" Was his answer after a considerable wait. Gajeel followed and sat down next to him shuffling closer again. "You know... 'It'... Levy gave me books about them like... a week ago..." He frowned. "I think that was a pointer she wanted me too..." Gajeel muttered out loud. Natsu's mind was a buzz right now. Everything he was saying pointed towards that direction as well. His head just felt ready to combust.

"L-like... Uhh... Female anatomy 'it' or..." He tried to clarify glad he got an immediate frown and punch in the arm. "What the hell you talking about?! What's anamoti?" The shinigami let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "His bright face starting to simmer back into his old one satisfied the books hadn't ruined him.

Right. Reduce level down to Gajeels thinking pattern. Relation. =Female. Females in relation to 'it' from Gajeels mind.  
>Correspondences between the following. =The dog house. Perhaps. He gave her a piece of Iron as a token of his 'love' surely that didn't go very well... Wait... that's it... Gajeels mind. 'It' relation to females. 'Love.' How corny...<p>

"Well... What do you feel like when you are... with her and around her?" He said awkwardly. Natsu as the big brother figure, he had taken a while to get into it. Having questions about... Life, romance, and god knows the stuff Wendy talks to him about. Needless to say all those questions were asked by wendy. Gajeel just found his way into the conversation. His questions were about how to grow stronger. And... Well. Natsu was just born with a sleeping power. So once a he needed his magic most it just awakened and that was it. So he couldn't help that much. Apart from helping him spar.

"I guess... I dunno. It's contemplated..." He started frowning. "I feel like I can do anythin'... Flyin'... Runnin' on trains..." Both shuddered over the thought. "Gajeel there only so far I can guide you... It's something you have to figure out yourself. Plus... I don't know myself..." Natsu answered truthfully his hands intertwined as he leant forwards resting his elbows down on his knees.

The silence spread like a wildfire. His eyes closed slightly. He really really wanted to be with Erza. So bad... But... Did he need it? That's what it came down to in Natsu's mind. So many unanswered questions he was going to answer tonight. So many things... He was sure Gajeel was going through the thought process right now.

"Hey boys! You guys comfortable?" A blue-haired Levi asked giggling. Obviously oblivious to their conversation only a few moments ago. Gajeels eyes immediately connecting with hers. Not even a glance or glimpse of the dress as he stood at the 'attention' position from the sudden appearance. "L-levi y-you look..."He paused, the eye contact between the two being awkward for the onlookers. His tight posture softening a little as he let his shoulders roll down a little. "cute..." He finished with a blush on his face. Soon spreading to hers as she heard these words.

Natsu and Erza just smiled at each other and he took her hand into his own, on one knee and kissing it. "You look beautiful." He said holding his arm out which she linked hers with contently. "What's the plan for tonight Natsu?" Erza asked. She was wearing a purple long dress that complemented her red hair perfectly. Both men turning to each other grinning widely. "surprise." The two couples setting off fir their destination a moment later. Gajeel and Levi in front.

And so they set off into the great city of magnolia. The group happily conversing, the double date quad arriving at their joking between the two, getting comfortable among themselves ready to just have fun...

* * *

><p>"Although... I never thought I'd see you in a suit..." Levi commented halfway through a conversation. Giggling at Gajeels now apparent pout from that statement. "Hey!" The man yelled frowning a childish look his hands getting stuffed in his pockets and his face turning away from his date. "But you look incredibly handsome!" Levi added last moment giggling even more. "Humph!" Gajeel joked fake pouting his eyes often glancing at her to see her face.<p>

"Gajeel I-" She started quite worried about his emotional stability. But getting cut off by a goofy grin from Gajeel. "Gotcha! Haha! Revenge really is sweet!" Gajeel yelled into the skies. Both people bursting into laughter even Natsu and Erza behind them started smiling at the two.

The red and black-haired teens were now just holding hands down the side of each other. It was much more comfortable and they both prefered it because it showed affection. Something Natsu was a bit iffy on. Especially to Gajeel. His way of showing his affection for him was to joke and beat him up in spar sessions. "Natsu?" Erza asked in their comfortable silence. "Hmmm?" He smiled turning to her happily.

"I was thinking about yesterday... And what you said?" She said rather quietly as if kind of sad or disappointed. "Oh? What part?" He blushed thinking back at yesterdays events. His mind replaying as he pictured himself laying on her lap comfortably sleeping so contently as she ruffled through his hair. "About... Mira and C-..." "Erza." He cut her off quickly. He stopped moving and gently pulled her hand towards him turning her towards him pulling her a little closer. "I was being playful with you. I don't really have crushes on them." He turned his head quickly making sure Levi and Gajeel were out of earshot.

He pulled her arm closer noticing her heels made her exactly the same size as him. "I.. Love you Erza... And you are perfect for me... I'll be honest..." He took a deep breath. "When we first kissed... I wandered... because I knew I wanted to be with you.. But. I didn't know if I needed you..." He paused again taking another deep breath. "And I decided... Just from seeing you today... Just the feeling I got as I saw you... I really, honestly, need you in my life. I just do... I'm sorry but I do." He took his bandaged hand out of his pocket and started motioning with it slightly completely forgetting he was trying to hide it.

"Natsu..." Erza felt such a powerful wave of happiness wash over her as she lunged her arms around his head. "I love you Natsu... I know you know that but i'll never tire of saying it... And it's nothing to apologise about. Never ever apologise about it again." She let out a happy yet half crying giggle as he hugged back and pulled her closer. Planting a kiss on her forehead. They stayed there for a few seconds simply enjoying the moment as before noticing the sun was soon to be setting.

"We better get going! I want you to see this." Natsu exclaimed grabbing her hand with his poorly bandaged one and pulling her to where Gajeel and Levi probably were. He'd told him about where and when the reservation was. He'd arranged it this earlier when they were walking home to prepare. Luckily it wasn't busy at all so he could get whatever seats and reservations he wanted.

"What's that?!" Erza stopped, pulling the bandaged hand as well as Natsu, towards herself and looking over it frowning. He sighed as she noticed and didn't bother argue for her that it was nothing and try to escape without having to tend to it. "This is wrapped incredibly poorly Natsu." She scolded harshly, smacking his head rather hard with her free hand. "Ouch..." He moaned in slight pain. Her face softened as she saw his wound was quite deep.

"Natsu please don't hide this stuff from me ever again." It was an order not a plea and he knew it. Not that he cared. He'd always have someone to take care of him and iit made him smile when she said it. She undid the old bandages and requipped it out of existence as well as new clean ones appearing in a flash of light, landing on her hand. "Stay still..." She spoke softly stroking over his hand gently and affectionately. Before wrapping around his hand extra softly but tightly to keep it from getting infected. She wrapped a considerable amount over it and it seemed to take forever but didn't rush her, he liked that she was giving him her attention. He smiled thanking her, taking her hand and leading her away again.

"Where are we going?" Erza asked extra curiously, immediately forgetting the bandage situation happy it was resolved now. Her eyes now shining so bright, that it hinted she already knew as to where. Natsu just turned his head back while walking. "Somewhere special" He said softly letting the cool breeze pass him as he turned back. His scarf ruffling and his hair fluttering all over the place. He led her into closer to the destination. Only answering her constant question with. 'Surprise' and a stifled laugh.

But here they were. They'd arrived and Erza's eyes were slightly bulging. She knew this place but never had gone in it. For reasons like it would cost a months rent for all 4 rooms she rented out in the flat. "Natsu... you really didn't have to..." She said staring about in the inside at the scenery walking towards the reception desk. Natsu had slowed down now and walked side to side with her, hand in hand happily. He smiled turning back to her instinctually bringing her closer.

"Anything for you." Mentally he slapped himself for cheesiness but on the outside he spoke softly and smiled carringly. The moment called for it and it didn't seem cheesy at all in the moment they were in now. "How can I help?" An older butler looking man asked, his grey short hair combed to the side tidily. "Reservation under Natsu." He said tightening his grip gently over Erza's as she did the same. He checked the script and smiled back at the couple.

"Ah yes. You also had a reservation for another couple." He remembered the previous couple entering. "So it seems they arrived far before us." Erza gazed into the restaurant smiling. "Indeed they have arrived. If you'll please follow me" And so they did. Through the many halls and into a small outdoor patio area. The tables only for two and very few tables at all. He led them to the very peak of the patio area to a final table for two overlooking the giant lake in which Natsu and Erza conversed before.

"Your table. If you need anything please call." He smiled, bowing respectively and motioning a waiter to give them the menus. "Natsu..." She started smiling at him. He drew her seat, tucked her in and drew his own sitting down. Being a gentleman was something his father had taught him from a young age. They had the menu's given to each other and then had a look.

"Curry?... That sounds nice..." Natsu muttered to himself not recognising the name. "What are you having Er-cahn?" He grinned seeing slightly surprised look as she looked up from the menu. "You don't mind being called that right?" He smiled so innocently. She'd have to be heartless if she denied him that, especially with the look he was giving her.

"I... like it." She smiled nodding towards him with a tiny flush on her cheeks. "And the Mozzarella Pizza because it sounds nice." She blushed seeing his full attention drawn to her.

They ordered a few minutes later, the two talking and laughing, even crying as she remembered the tower of heaven, him however reassuring her that she'd already apologised in his dream earlier that day when he was sleeping on her lap, so he said everything was settled. The comment managing to make her stop crying and giggle a little. They had finished their main course happily both eating away to the hearts content.

Erza was slightly disappointed when her favourite cake wasn't there but he reassured her that all cakes here were amazing. And so to not be rude. She ordered a lemon tart with whipped cream and he ordered a chocolate cake with raspberry's and sauce. Natsu teasing her slightly over her believing he liked Mira. And her kicking his shins from under the table. (With love obviously.)... The deserts came a lot faster than the main course and it was set in front of the two within a few minutes.

Night however starting to win it's endless fight against the sun as it engulfed the suns light into darkness. It was starting to get quite cold too without the warmth of the sun. So he took off his jacket standing and wrapped it around the her shoulders keeping her warm. While he was there he couldn't help but to kiss the top of her head softly. It was like his mind was possessed. She hummed in content as his lips met her head and leaned her head back slightly to see his face.

"I love you Natsu..." She felt like she hadn't said it enough times yet. Like she'd never be able to say it enough times for him to know how much she truly meant it. "I love you..." He untied his scarf and wrapped it around her neck gently careful not to be too tight. He smiled and sat back down picking up his fork contently. Gazing at her again, losing himself in a trans of her beauty.

"It suits you.." He chuckled. "I'll give you my scarf. It meant everything to me once. So please treat it with care. But I want you to remember me by it." He chuckled louder. This sounded like he was going to drop dead here and now, but his scarf was not something Erza would ever joke about. Anyone who tried to touch it. Even Wendy was hurled into the sky. And yet, here Erza was... "I'll treasure it..." She smiled running her hand up and down it's soft furry exterior.

So they ate their cakes, Natsu even cut some off with his fork and fed some to her to show her how it tastes. She did the same and both were blushing the entire way through. Soon the end of the night came and they decided to head back home. "So, Gajeel went back with Levi? Isn't that against the rules?" Natsu asked walking through a park, not even realising he was fifty meters from his house yet.

"Yes... But I'll allow it for today. They did look happy earlier." She smiled, then sighed for a reason that was completely strange to him. "What's wrong Er-chan?" He tightened his grip slightly on her hand and felt her do the same both reactions instinctual. "Oh. I apologise. It was nothing." She answered then sighed again without realising. "Er-chan?" He continued as he heard a warm 'Hmm?'

"Do you want to sleep at my house tonight?" He paused and then understood what that implicated. "I mean! It's late and my house is right there" He pointed towards his house at the end of the alley finally finding out where he was, sub-continuously rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "What about Wendy?" She asked going red. Her books getting in the way of her thinking about what Natsu really wanted.

"She's gone to a mission with Jet and fat-idiot-plant-eater in replacement of Levi for a few days. Lucky Cana decided she needed beer money and went with them to keep Wendy away from those perverts. Otherwise..." He frowned. Those two creeps would get blown into pieces if the even touched her. Instant death was guaranteed. His thought getting sent flying away as Erza playfully hit his arm. "You should let grudges go once in a while." She joked with a giggle at his furrowing of brows.

She stopped giggling and started to curl her hair slightly nervously nerved about how to answer his question. "Um... In that case. I'd be honored to stay at your place for the night." She muttered softly. He smiled and took her hands into his and pulled her into so they both had their foreheads pressed against each other. "But first..." He whispered wrapping his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in as well sealing into a strong and passionate kiss as he lifted her from the ground for a moment, moving his hands down to her thighs and holding her up content with looking up to kiss her. She pulled away playfully plopping herself back to the floor and smiling at him almost evilly.

This time she led him to the house using her key he forgot she had and didn't even knew where it came from. Leading him up the stairs making sure to sway her hips and daze him playfully.. Untying the scarf from herself and holding an end in each hand. She hooked him around the neck seductively, licking her lips and kissing him before pulling him into his room. _Told you we'd need em Gajeel. _Natsu smirked.

Moral of the story.  
>He too had some in his blazer pocket.<p> 


End file.
